Mi compañera Taoista
by n1god
Summary: La llegada de los Digimons al mundo real comienza a ser un problema en algunas partes del mundo, quizás esto pueda detenerse o controlarse, los Dioses Digimon mandaron protectores para el mundo humano, para evitar que las masas supieran del ataque de los digimons y asi los humanos no tomaran medidas para eliminar el Digimundo el cual ya pende de un hilo desde los corporativos.
1. La Taomon

Los días habían sido muy rutinarios últimamente, apenas y lograba hacer algo diferente, la escuela no es algo que me emocione en hablar, de hecho parecía que nadie se esforzaba si quiera un poco en hacer algo diferente, cosa que me desanimaba cada día mas, llegar a casa y jugar videojuegos ya no me complacía lo suficiente, esto ya era aburrido y para acabar con broche de oro, ni siquiera tener la casa solo estas semanas no parece si quiera preocuparme, mis padres están en un viaje para visitar a una tía mía que vive en Estados Unidos, y yo mientras estoy con mis abuelos, suelo ir a casa solo para jugar videojuegos como mencione, no se por cuanto tiempo estén mis padres allá pero, a mi siempre me ha gustado estar con mis abuelos.

De momento me encuentro de camino a casa de mis abuelos, el poblado en el que vivo es un tanto chico, la ciudad mas cercana es Aguascalientes, me encuentro terminando tercero de secundaria, lo se, soy aun muy joven, pero… Lo que quisiera hacer, es contarles como termino mi monótona y rutinaria vida. Primero que nada deben saber que este día era un tanto curioso, desde un principio amenazaba con ser diferente que otros días.

Empezando por la lluvia, esta en todo el día nunca paro, desde que amanecio no se ha detenido, las calles estaban con veinte cm de agua, pese a que el drenaje de lo llevaba era muy abundante, llevaba conmigo un paraguas y una gabardina negra, a diferencia de los demás chicos, ellos toman el autobús o viene sus padres o piden un leve "Aventon" para llegar a casa sin mojarse, la verdad era que no tenia prisa en llegar a casa, después de todo, al llegar a casa de mis abuelos, lo único que haría seria cenar y hacer mi tarea para el día siguiente, en lo personal no tengo problemas con las materias, o al menos no de momento. Pero dejando de divagar.

Todo esto comenzó cuando la lluvia comenzó arreciar, los relámpagos se escuchaban a la lejanía y uno que otro relámpago golpeaba el pararrayos de la parroquia, pero casi como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un relámpago había golpeado con fuerza el suelo a escasos metros de mi, y tuve que cerrar mis ojos y la misma honda expansiva me mando hacia atrás, yo instintivamente trate de ponerme de pie, mientras tomaba mi paraguas, al principio esperaba mirar la zona de impacto del relámpago, y si.. ahí estaba todo chamuscado, mientras las gotas de agua que caían encima de el, se evaporaban, pero… Algo mas había caído junto a ese relámpago. Empezando por algo que no era humano… ni nada parecido.

Esta parecía ser una araña tan grande como lo podría ser un camión, ojos rojos y lo que parecía ser un casco que cubría su cabeza, la boca de esta cosa era gigantesca, el solo abrirla podía mirar una cantidad de vapor increíble, mi mente y instinto me decía que corriera y escapara tan rápido como pudiera pero… Mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, no podía moverme por muchos deseos que tuviera de hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

Esta araña comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia ami por mucho que yo quisiera correr, no podía, intentaba en balde pero me era imposible, aun cuando pude, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Cuando logre que mi cuerpo respondiera comencé a correr, pero un chillido desgarrador me lastimo los oídos, este sonido provenia de la extraña araña, la cual de su cola me lanzo un hilo tan viscoso y resistente que no pude romperlo con mis manos, termine cayendo al suelo, forcejeando con esta cosa, cuando tenia a esta araña encima mío, yo daba por terminada mi vida. Solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando que todo esto acabara y no fuera mas que un sueño y yo gritando en la cama. Realmente lo deseaba.

Me cuestionaba porque nadie venia en mi auxilio, me decía a mi mismo que dios me había abandonado, rogaba por dentro por mi propia existencia, el ver esa cosa me hacia darme cuenta que eso no era real, como era posible que una araña del tamaño de un auto, podría existir… pero no serviría de nada esas explicaciones, después de todo… ya de muerto no me serviría.

Pero… quizás como una luz al final del túnel y casi tomando esa palabra literal, una luz blanca se hizo presente, había un sentimiento calido, ya no sentía las gotas de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi, si no que ahora mi alrededor estaba seco, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miraba aquella araña tratando de entrar a lo que parecía ser un Domo de cristal que se había formado alrededor mío, mire sorprendido esto.

Al principio pensé que, quizá y tan solo quizás era dios tratando de cuidarme y protegerme. Y pudiera que haiga escuchado mis plegarias de no ser por lo que miraba no era tampoco humano.

No sabría como describirlo… era una especie de Zorro humanoide, con ropajes orientales, era amarillo de ojos azules, las mangas de sus ropas eran tan largas que no podían verse sus brazos, pero algo muy notorio era que los símbolos de Ying y el Yang eran muy notorios en sus ropajes, incluso dentro del domo en el cual me encontraba, el suelo tenia ese símbolo.

Claro, entre en pánico, pero por el hecho de que ahora tenia dos extrañas criaturas muy extrañas, una intentaba matarme mientras que la segunda no tenia ni la menor idea de sus intenciones.

La araña dejo de verme y volteo a ver a ese zorro amarillo, tras un fuerte rugido, de entre los edificios que estaban por el lugar, comenzaban a aparecer mas de esas arañas dando un total de cinco, yo solo pude quedarme impactado mientras trataba de moverme, pero al llegar al limite del Domo, solo choque con aquella especie de cristal.

Ese zorro amarillo solo volteo a verme mientras negaba con la cabeza y luego posaba su mirada sobre las arañas, instintivamente me alivie al no tener mas la mirada de la araña y las que habían llegado.

Y si pensaba que esto había sido raro, mas fue haber escuchado a esa criatura hablar – ¡Hum! – fue lo único que había escuchado de esa criatura solo para luego mirar que levanto una de sus "Manos" logrando que entre sus dedos apareciera una letra asiática, no sabría identificarla realmente, poco después tomo esta letra y una luz enceguecedora se hizo presente, yo la verdad tuve que usar mis manos para cubrirme de la molestia de la luz, solo escuche chillidos y rugidos de aquellas criaturas, solo para luego sentir por mi mismo que la luz ya había bajado su intensidad, baje mis manos y lo primero que note fue que aquel domo que me mantenía a salvo ya no estaba.

De hecho tampoco estaban aquellas criaturas arácnidas en el lugar, poco después de que la luz se disipo, la lluvia parecía que había continuado con su trabajo, todo el lugar volvió a tomar su color normal de un día lluvioso, por un momento pensé que todo lo que había visto había sido una alucinación. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza mientras la lluvia golpeaba mi rostro.

Tome mi paraguas el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde yo estaba, afortunadamente aun estaba "Completo" o al menos sin daños, al tomarlo mis manos temblaban sin parar, quizás habría seguido todo igual y lo que mire habría sido producto de una mente estresada de la monótona rutina, pero… lo que había golpeado mi cabeza con el bate de la realidad fue mirar sangre en el suelo siendo arrastrada y combinada por el agua.

Preocupado y con extrañeza seguí el rastro de sangre hasta que eventualmente me tope con aquel zorro humanoide amarillo, estaba recargado contra un poste de luz mientras que desde su abdomen podía notar una herida grande, como si fuese una gran cortada, en una de sus extremidades inferiores note que tenia también otra gran herida que partida de donde pienso yo, era su muslo hasta su tobillo.

Estando tan cerca note que este ser tenia ropas Taoístas, si mal no recuerdo era de una religión o algo parecido, llevaba una especie de gran sombrero negro sobre su cabeza, me acerque para tocar esa criatura, estaba confundido y quería saber si lo que miraba era real, o solo lo imaginaba.

Pero justo cuando mi mano estaba a nada de tocar el rostro de este ser, sus ojos se abrieron muy radicalmente, solo pude mirar una franja como si fuesen los de un gato, me paralice al recibir la mirada tan furiosa de esta criatura, pero tan rápidamente como abrió los ojos, parecía serenarse lentamente, respiro profundamente mientras sus ojos solo se iban cerrando lentamente.

Al principio pensé que esto seria bueno y podría salir de ahí "pitando leches" Como dicen los españoles, pero… Algo me detuvo en seco, quizás la culpa o la preocupación, pero creo que mas que nada era la gratitud que sentía por esta criatura… Se de antemano que esta cosa, fuera lo que fuera me había salvado la vida, además… Tengo el ligero presentimiento de haberla visto en algún lado… me era familiar de alguna parte.

Coloque mi paraguas dentro de mi mochila, aunque claro que no entraba todo, bastaba para al menos tratar de levantar a esta criatura. Era un día lluvioso y por tanto las calles estaban solas, así que podía aprovechar..

Suspire resignado a correr, así que opte por intentar ayudar a quien me ayudo, por su estatura sabia que podría pesar mucho mas que yo, así que puse uno de los brazos de esta criatura sobre mi hombro rodeando mi cuello para al menos así se apoyara conmigo si aun seguía consciente.

Al poner fuerza para levantarlo, fue extraño, esto debido a que al hacerlo no parecía pesar lo que aparentaba, esperaba no se… 100 o 150 kilogramos de peso, eso incluyendo el traje que llevaba puesto, digo… Por dios es mas grande que yo incluso. Pero eso no quería decir que no pesara, si, me costaba algo de trabajo el primer tramo al intentar caminar con esta cosa, pero casi al poco tiempo de haber comenzado a caminar, sentí que comenzó a usar sus patas para caminar, mire hacia abajo y parecía esforzarse mucho por hacerlo, de hecho cojeaba de su pata herida.

-Gracias…-

Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar de esta criatura, esto solo hacia que me preocupara de mayor medida, esta criatura entendía nuestro idioma… decidí dejar las preguntas una vez que la estuviera en un lugar donde no corriera riesgos, tanto lo que llevaba conmigo como yo.

Fue mas o menos una media hora bajo la lluvia incesante sobre mi, yo me había resignado a llegar a casa de los abuelos seco, además también tengo sangre encima mío y no es mía.

Al llegar intente abrir la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y entre, la casa de mis abuelos es de estilo Colonial, es antigua la casa, dijo mi abuelo que fue desde mucho antes de la llegada de Iturbide al Poder, casi mas de doscientos años tiene esta casa, pero bueno… Mis abuelos son de parte de mi Padre, la casa es grande, tiene un patio central el cual mi Abuela utilizo para llenar de plantas ya que le gusta la jardinería, bueno… a ella y a mi bis abuela que en paz descanse.

No tuve que molestarme con no hacer ruido la lluvia golpeando las laminas ocultaba todo ruido que yo hacia al arrastrar casi literalmente a este ser. Mis abuelos me tienen en muy alta estima, por ende tengo una de las habitaciones que uno de mis tíos dejo cuando se fue a Europa a vivir ahí. Mi familia o al menos la mayoría viene de Doctores o Militares, quizás mi abuela no era doctora o militar pero fue maestra y astrologa y numerología, mi abuelo por otro lado es Contador, actualmente en función del gobierno.

Al entrar la casa hace una especie de cuadrado, el patio esta justo en medio, es basto y grande, y de hecho, por mi abuela les digo que ella misma cultivo y planto cuatro arboles, dos de Limas uno de Granadas y uno de Chile de árbol. Alrededor de este lugar hay un total de siete puertas, una de ellas lleva al "Sótano" este sirve también como cochera ya que la casa al ser grande la parte trasera de la misma hace contraparte con la Calle que esta atrás, otra puerta da a la cocina y comedor, otras dos dan a habitaciones y dos mas a salas de trabajo y estudio, ahí regularmetne mi abuela tiene su equipo de costura como su maquina entre otras cosas, y casi una basta colección de libros heredados de mis difuntos parientes anteriores a mis abuelos. Justo en medio de las habitaciones hay una escalera que da al primer y segundo piso, no hay nada ahí, solo sirven como almacén, ahí solo hay camas de hospitales y demás equipos médicos, pero todo empolvado, creo que también hay varios rifles del la época de Iturbide o del Porfiriato, dijo mi abuelo que los tiene guardados porque según el los tiene como valor histórico, no se de que sirve tener algo llamado "Rifle Mondragon" si no lo usara.

SI, mi familia fue partidaria de esas guerras y quizás y tenga su pagina en su libro de historia, pero eso no me importa.

Tome la cuarta puerta que queda al costado del jardín, la habitación en si es grande, pero no con todos los lujos, me basta con la cama y una mesa para poder hacer mi "Tarea" tenia baño propio y debido al gran afán de mi tio por su estudio, tenia un estante de libros aun lado de la puerta y otro cercas de un gran ropero, que ADMITO, no lleno ni la cuarta parte de el, aunque la cama valla que si es grande. ¡PERO! Valga mi pereza, ya que estaba ahí la ropa limpia que mi abuelita dejo esta mañana y dijo perfectamente que la lavara, como pude y apuro tome una sabana de ahí entre la ropa limpia y la coloque en el suelo acomodándola lo mejor que pude y recosté el maltrecho cuerpo que tenia en brazos en ese momento, intentando recobrar la movilidad en mis hombros, tome una de mis almohadas y la coloque debajo de la cabeza de esta criatura.

Ambos estábamos empapados, y esta criatura ahora que la miro… parece tener una figura femenina con la ropa pegada mas a su cuerpo, bueno eso y pues esto debido a que esto me permitió ver con mejor claridad el busto que esta tenia debajo de su ropa.

-Diablos…-Me puse de pie.- Para venir de una familia de médicos y no tener uno en casa.-Dije cansado mientras salía de la habitación.-

Quizás lo único bueno es que siempre tenemos medicamentos, así que no fue difícil hacerme con desinfectante "alcohol" y vendas limpias, y grapas para estas, mis abuelos estaban en la cocina así que tuve que rodear y pasar entre el jardín central para evitar la vista de ellos, cercas de la sala de estar hay un gran gabinete con un gran número de medicinas así que pude hacerme con lo que necesitaba. Quizás es lo único bueno de vivir en casa de mis abuelos, nunca faltan medicinas, esto debido al ámbito de siempre comprar medicinas en caso de accidentes o enfermarse.

Al llegar a la habitación no fue difícil para mi limpiarle la herida y colocarle una venda, aunque claro para esto tenia que… Claramente quitarle la ropa que tenia puesta.

Quizás fue difícil y lo fue, para empezar termine por convencerme que esta criatura era Hembra, eso de primera andada, en segunda tuve que luchar por mis malditos instintos de "Furro" que tenia encima mío, no es mi culpa… La sociedad me hizo el mounstro que soy… digo… que hagan a las animales con senos y buenas curvas es algo que pocos humanos no sucumben.

Pero si pude ver mas a plenitud su cuerpo, para empezar si tenia la apariencia humanoide, incluso para ser una… pues chica o Hembra, conservaba una curvas bastante bien notorias, un cuerpo que la verdad si una chica la viera, desearía tener y yo revolcarme.

Sin mas comencé a limpiarle las heridas, no era la primera vez que hacia esto, o veía que hacían esto, por razones que serian mas que obvias, si, escuche un par de quejidos y gruñidos de parte de esta criatura y incluso estuve preocupado en que saltara y me golpeara o me atacara en cualquier momento.

Cuando comenzaba a ponerle la venda en su brazo, note que esta criatura movió su cabeza lentamente como si buscara algo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para voltearme a ver al principio me asuste, pues pensé que la había lastimado, pero poco después esta criatura levanto su mano y la puso sobre mi cabeza, mi corazón se aceleró y rápidamente intente tomar su brazo por miedo a que me hiciera daño pero.

-Muchas gracias…-

Después de eso una ligera sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Poco después de eso, perdió la fuerza en su brazo y la acomode nuevamente sobre la sabana, me puse de pie y mire el cuerpo de esta criatura.

-Bueno… Supongo que mis tres fracturas de brazos y dos piernas rotas por practicar parkour sirvió de algo.-Dije un tanto orgulloso- supongo que venir de una familia de doctores, sirvió de algo.-

Suspire cansado y lo único que hacia que me mantuviera algo alerta era la ropa húmeda, opte quitármela y lavarla al día siguiente, solo espero y no pase nada una vez y esta criatura despierte, parece amable y algo… extraña es cierto pero… quizás y me preocupo demasiado.

y… quizás y tan solo quizás todo esto mañana ya no este. Y simplemente me dare cuenta que el Muffin que compre tenia drogas.


	2. El Digielegido

Esconder a esta criatura no fue para nada fácil el primer día, mis abuelos son curiosos y intente de todo para evitar que entraran a la habitación, claramente quedándome con ellos todo el día, dios incluso hice la tare con mi abuela fingiendo que no entendía matemáticas y algo de química y véase que no hacia nada de eso desde que estaba en primaria y en los primeros años.

Hice lo que pude, ayude en la cocina, siendo que soy pésimo en eso, pase gran parte del día dándole agua a las plantas, lo admito esto ultimo fue divertido. Cuando la noche llego pude estar mas aliviado, pues sabia que mis abuelos se iban a dormir temprano.

Opte por cenar y guardar algo de comida, eventualmente sabia que esta criatura despertaría y creo que preferiría yo tener algo de comida… no por miedo a que me coma, pues sabia que podía comunicarse y no creo que sea tan irracional, como para guiarse únicamente por ese instinto.

-Haz estado muy servicial hoy hijo…-Dijo mi abuela mientras se colocaba un suetter.- ¿No rompiste nada verdad?

-No abuela.-Dije con normalidad mientras tomaba su plato para comenzar a labarlos.-

-Hmm… No tomaste ninguno de los objetos de tus parientes.-

-No.-

-Ni los collarines, las vendas, antibióticos ni anfetaminas.-

-¿Tenemos anfetaminas?-Dije extrañado en eso ultimo.-

-¡AJA!-Ella me señalo con su dedo.- Oh… no es la reacción que esperaba… supongo que solo estabas aburrido.-Se puso de pie- bueno, ire a dormir, tu abuelo ya se fue hace media hora.-

Su andar era lento, yo por mi parte me despedi de ella pero.

-¿No olvides acomodar tu ropa en el ropero, te la deje limpia hoy en la mañana y cuando fui a ver no la habías acomodado.-

-Si abuela…-Tome asiento en una silla y tome el control remoto para ver la televisión.- tengo toda la noche para hacerlo.-

-No te desveles tanto…-Dicho esto ella solo se acomodó su suéter y salió de la cocina.-

Obviamente me asome una vez ella dejo la cocina, la habitación de mis abuelos no quedaba lejos, a tan solo un par de puertas del lado derecho del jardín, así que podría decir que no tuvo que recorrer mucho.  
Al ver que ella entro a su habitación yo solo suspire aliviado mientras encendia la televisión y tomaba asiento nuevamente en la silla para mirar la televisión, usualmente a esta hora no hay mucho que ver pero… supongo que lo que sea es bueno, al menos de aquí a la media noche…

"Según los reportes al parecer la explosión era nuclear… si esto en realidad es cierto, es poco probable encontrar sobrevivientes entre los cien mil habitantes de la ciudad."

"Según reportes aun no oficiales, al parecer la explosión en la planta, se debio a un problema en la interfaz de la red digital y traspaso de datos, de ser este al caso es posible que el proyecto sea cancelado a estar tan cercas de lograrlo."

"Actualmente las normas restrictivas para todo aparato digital ha sido incrementado, se recomienda mantener actualizado sus dispositivos móviles, para evitar error o fallos inesperados de estos, para cualquier ayuda pueden llamar y comunicarse al sistema de apoyo para auxiliarlos de cualquier problema posible."

Últimamente ha estado habiendo muchas fallas con todo lo digital, lo poco que he seguido estas noticias, es que se cree que viene de algún lugar del cual no nos han dado mucha información, yo supongo que debe ser de algún grupo terrorista informático, pero claro es solo un suponer. Aunque también…

"El avistamiento de monstruos ah sido muy constante, sin embargo no se alcanzan a identificar cuando estos escapan o desaparecen… para cualquier información por favor comuníquese al numero telefónico que estamos mostrando en este momento. Cualquier información sobre estas criaturas o paradero de alguna de ellas infórmele a las autoridades y manténgase a salvo para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas."

Justo acabe de hacer lo contrario… pero nadie piensa cuando su vida corre peligro en ese momento.-Usualmente la gente normal tampoco esconde criaturas extrañas en su cuarto…-Quede pensante mientras apagaba la televisión.-estuve negado a lo que paso este día pero…-

Apague las luces y comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación, obviamente lleve conmigo algo de agua y un poco de fruta, de llevar algo caliente, eventualmente podría enfriarse. Al llegar a mi habitación, marcando pasadas de las 10 de la noche, solo mire a aquella criatura que estaba recostada en el suelo sobre la sabana. Su ropa como pude la había limpiado, aunque tuve que mentir diciendo que era un traje para una maldita obra de teatro donde seria un… pues taoísta… pero grande la perspicacia de mi abuelo porque fue el único que se dio cuenta diciendo "Es demasiado grande para ti hijo… solo que no lo note tu abuela"

Y si es cierto tiene la tendencia de investigar cada mentira que se le dice hasta encontrar la causa… tengo que tener cuidado con eso, la comida la deje sobre mi mesa de trabajo y tome asiento al borde de la cama, mirando aquella criatura de pies a cabeza. Me seguía sorprendiendo mucho el hecho de que tenga rasgos femeninos tan notorios, yo por mi parte me arrodille para estar mas cercas de esta criatura y mirarla detenidamente, algo que me alivio, era ver que ya no respiraba agitadamente, sus vendas no estaban con sangre cosa que también era buena señal, toque su cabeza para saber un poco de su temperatura y parecía que se mantenía bien.

-De donde vendrás… y… ¿que eres?-

Por mucho que la viera, tenia una extraña sensación de haberla visto en algún lado… supongo que de momento no tengo nada porque preocuparme… después de todo entre en fin de semana.

-Vale…-Me puse de pie y me recosté en la cama.- El problema será mantener a raya a mis abuelos para que no entren en mi cuarto.-

Me acosté al borde de la cama, mirando a aquella criatura, tenia miedo de que en medio de la noche se levantara y me hiciera daño… supongo que tiene el beneficio de la duda, después de todo me salvo la vida.

/Al día siguiente/

Desperté por el aleteo de las aves y los cantos de ellos, es algo de todos los días al tener arboles aquí, cuando abrí mis ojos todo parecía común, hasta que abrí mis ojos y mire un par de ojos azules observándome detenidamente. Me restregué los ojos un momento hasta que mi vista se volvió mas clara, lo que miraba era un especie de zorro amarillo frente a mi con rasgos extraños en su rostro, intente ponerme de pie pero sentí una presión en mi pecho.

Cuando mire el porque, esta criatura tenía su brazo en mi torso, comencé a preocuparme y mi propio cuerpo comenzaba temblar… pero.-

-Hijo tu abuelo y yo saldremos al centro por víveres.-Hablo mi abuela entrando a la habitación.-

Cuando voltee a ver a esta criatura ya no estaba, por ningún lado.

-Regresaremos mas tarde, para preparar el almuerzo.-

-E-Esta bien abuela.-Dije mientras respiraba hondo aliviado.-

-Nos veremos luego entonces…-Sin mas salió de la habitación, rápidamente busque a la criatura con la vista pero…-

-¿Porque no le dijiste que estaba aquí?-

Poco después de eso, mire a aquella criatura aparecer nuevamente frente a mi, sobre la cama. Me fui hacia atrás hasta que choque con la cabecera, solo mire preocupado a la criatura

-¿Me harás algo?-Pregunte algo quebrado mientras la miraba.-

-¿Por qué debería?-Dio extrañada.-Se bien que fuiste tu quien me ayudo.-Ella tomo asiento sobre la cama sentándose sobre sus piernas.- Fuiste tu quien me puso esto no?-Dijo señalando las vendas de su pierna, abdomen y brazo.-

-S-Si, fui yo… -

-Gracias por ayudarme… No quisiera molestarte mas. ¿Me entregarías mis ropajes por favor?-

-M-Me gustaría pero… ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?-Pregunte preocupado, mientras la miraba detenidamente, por mucho que ella no tuviera vergüenza de estar frente a mi desnuda, la verdad era que luchaba por no tener una erección, digo, el ver a una chica así de dotada… era algo con l o que fantaseaba de mas joven.-

-Ya te eh causado muchos problemas.-

-Ninguno, la verdad no tengo ningún problema con que te quedes aquí hasta que al menos mejoren tus heridas.-

-¿Me permitirías estar aquí?-Me miro detenidamente.-

-Si, tan solo… ocúltate de las demás personas por favor, nadie aquí esta a acostumbrada a ver criaturas como tu.-

-No será problema ocultarme… Pero enserio… podrías entregarme mis ropajes? Y dejar de mirar otra cosa que no sea mis ojos?

-D-Disculpa-Dije apenado mientras un sonrojo solo se apoderaba de mi.- Dame un minuto.-

Como pude me puse de pie para buscar su ropa, no fue para nada fácil lavarla, la sangre en una tela blanca no es nada fácil de limpiar, no tarde en regresar y mirar que ella estaba comiendo las frutas que había traído ayer en la noche sobre un plato, como como cualquier otro humano, usaba sus extrañas manos para tomar la fruta y comerla, me quede ahí viéndola un momento hasta que ella dijo.

-Es muy diferente la comida de tu mundo… como describiría esta fruta… ¿Jugosa?-se llevo una manzana a su boca.-

-Me suponía que eras de otro lugar.-

Me puse frente a ella y le entregue su traje, aquel extraño sombrero negro estaba sobre mi mesa de trabajo, con sumo cuidado ella comenzó a colocarse su traje, yo me quede observando por un momento hasta que termino, claramente se notaba que tenia cuidado en los lugares donde tenia las heridas, pues apenas hacia un movimiento en ellas, dejaba salir un gemido de dolor, un par de veces me acerque a ella, pero con un ademan de su mano me pidió que no me acercara.

-No es nada…El daño en este mundo es mas… fuerte…-Dijo algo adolorida.-

Una vez que se puso su traje dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-A todo esto… supongo que tienes Nombre…-Pregunte morena

-Soy Taomon.-Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia al decir su nombre, supongo que también tienen esa costumbre oriental.- ¿Pudiese saber el tuyo?

-Me llamo Alejandro.-Le sonreí amablemente- Oye… se que esto… sonara mas extraño pero… ¿como llegaste a este lugar?

-No lo se… me encontraba protegiendo una de las puertas principales del digimundo y… de un momento a otro. Todo se volvió oscuro…-Quedo algo pensante por un momento mientras cerraba sus ojos.- cuando recobre la vista, había aparecido en este lugar, explore el lugar y te mire a ti en peligro… Había escuchado hablar de los humanos, se dicen que son criaturas débiles, quizás por eso opte por ayudarte.-

-Te lo agradezco… creo…-

-No te ofendas, no es algo de que avegonzarse… aunque no lo parezca… curiosamente ustedes tienen algo que nosotros los digimons carecemos. O al menos en nuestra mayoría.-

-¿Qué es?-

-No lo se… eh escuchado a muchos digimons hablar de ese poder que los hace tan especiales, algunos dicen que es su fervor, otros dicen que es su valentía, algunos otros su empatía por otros seres. Podría darte una lista y no acabaría pero. Supongo que… cada humano es diferente.-

-Lo somos… Taomon… ¿Por qué me salvaste ayer?-Tome asiento sobre la sabana, haciendo que ella me imitara pero se seguía sentando sobre sus piernas.-

-No se… Pude haberte dejado ahí a tu suerte…-Ella cruzo sus brazos mientras meditaba lo sucedido.-

-Pero no lo hiciste, eso es lo que quiero saber.-

-No se… Quizás el hecho de que defiendo las evoluciones jóvenes de mi raza me hizo ayudarte.-Volteo a verme.- Supongo que valió la pena, te estoy agradecida que me salvaras.-Llevo una de sus manos a su abdomen.- Cualquier otro me habría abandonado a mi suerte.-

-N-No, descuida… Me agrada ayudar-Sonreí nerviosamente.-Se podría decir que me inculcaron buenos valores. Porque no descansas un poco, te vendría bien para que sanaras mas rápido.-

-Nuestra especie se cura rápido, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, lo correcto seria… Agradecértelo.-

-Venga ya.-Dije apenado mientras me ponía de pie- Ya lo hiciste, creo que… estamos a mano, tu me ayudaste y yo te regrese el favor-Le sonreí amablemente.- Si quieres algo mas para comer solo dímelo ¿vale?.-

-No suelo comer mucho. De igual manera la fruta es muy buena, ¿tu la cultivaste?-

-No, solemos comprarla en los mercados.-Tome mi mochila y comencé a sacar mis útiles.-

-Algo había escuchado de las pequeñas ciudades en el digimundo…-Dijo llevándose una mano a su rostro quedando algo pensante.-

-E-Escucha, se que lo que te pediré quizás y no te agrade pero… necesito salir para hacer un trabajo en conjunto, y… bueno debido a tu estado. Lo mejor seria que te quedaras aquí reposando.-

-No soy tan débil como crees que soy.-

-Eso lo entiendo y me consta Taomon… pero es lo correcto, no tengo problemas con que reposes en mi cama, sería lo mejor, de ese modo podrás estar en mejor estado.-

Ella solo se miro su brazo donde tenia el vendaje por un momento… al principio pensé que se lo tomaría a mal, pero agradezco que sea un ser pensante y piense bien lo que le dije.

-De acuerdo…-Asintió un par de veces.-

-En cualquier caso, por favor.-Junte mis manos casi suplicándole.- no dejes que nadie te vea.

-Ne tengas pendiente, nadie me vera.-

-Gracias, creo que regresare en un par de horas, si no tenemos inconvenientes, los arboles ya tienen frutos así que, no te preocupes si quieres tomar alguno, tómalo con toda confianza.-

-Ninguno es venenoso ¿verdad?-

-Nop-Dije con simplicidad. Abrí la puerta.- solo evita los frutos rojos eso es chile de árbol.-

-De acuerdo…-

La mire por un momento ante cualquier duda que tuviera, podo después solo asentí con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación, para empezar ya iba tarde para hacer un trabajo en conjunto, una exposición en grupo sobre el funcionamiento de los paneles solares y la energía hidroeléctrica.

Como dije soy de un pueblo pequeño así que no era difícil y tardado llegar a la bibliteca del lugar, normalmente lo conocemos como "El hospital de Indios" ya que antes los colonos aquí se hospedaban y cuando se fueron solo quedaron médicos y doctores, es un edificio histórico, pese a que ya no sea un hospital pero… conserva fotos y retratos de los doctores de aquel tiempo.

Justo frente a la biblioteca, tomando la calle principal esta la Parroquia "De nuestra señora de los Dolores" quinientos años de historia en esa parroquia, al caminar por el costado de la parroquia podía mirar a uno de mis compañeros.

-Gibran que bueno que estés aquí.-Le hable-

-Me quede dormido-Dijo bostezando-

Gibran es un chico de mi estatura, de cabello corto, el esta en una pandilla de su barrio, nada peligroso afortunadamente, solo se dedican al arte urbano. Y es bastante bueno en eso realmente, fue con el con quien aprendí Parkour.

-Las chicas aun no vienen…-Dijo en un tono apagado y soñoliento.-

-Creo que no, mejor adelantemos nuestra parte del trabajo y dejemos que ella hagan lo correspondiente en cuanto lleguen.-

-Bien, quiero terminar para irme a dormir… Por cierto nunca viniste a la fiesta de Jose.-

-De haber ido habría terminado como tu.-Dije divertido mientras entraba a la biblioteca.-(Y de haberlo hecho… quizás no habría visto a Taomon)

-Vale.-Me entrego su laptop.- hazte las vías positivas yo haré lo escrito.

-Bien, que ellas seleccionen las imágenes y expongan lo que hicimos.-Les toco lo mas simple.-

La biblioteca en la mañana solo hay grupos pequeños de jóvenes que están haciendo trabajos como nosotros, no muy tarde terminaron llegando nuestras compañeras, la primera se llama Lupita, es una chica bastante alegre o al menos en la mayoría de los casos, de cabello largo color negro, ojos cafés. De test morena. Ella por lo regular viste ropa holgada. En cuanto a la segunda se llama Yessenia, es una chica de test blanca y pelo rubio, de ojos marrones, ella viste de ropa Hipster Vintage.

-Disculpen… no pudimos llegar antes por estar almorzando.-Dijo Lupita tomando asiento al lado de Gibran.-

-Si, dígannos que nos toca hacer del traba…-

Yessenia no termino de hablar cuando Gibran le entrego un grupo de hojas de maquina escrito en letra cursiva.

-Estudien esto y las vías positivas que preparara Alex, les servirán para guiarse en la exposición de este Lunes.-Dijo cansado mientras escribia.-

Debia admitirlo, escribe muy rápido, bueno el hecho de que quiera ser escritor lo animo a ser eso, es muy útil.-

-¿Solo esto?-Dijo Yessenia tomando las hojas.-

-Es poco realmente.-Dijo Lupita tomando algunas hojas.- hay que dividirlo y así no tendremos problemas a la hora de exponer.-

-De acuerdo tu estúdiate del uso de la energía hidroeléctrica y yo el funcionamiento de los paneles solares.-

La mañana paso rápida realmente, nuestro trabajo lo terminamos sin apuro alguno, de hecho fue mucho mas fácil para nosotros ya que al menos yo no tuve que estudiar lo que tendríamos que exponer el Lunes. Al salir de la biblioteca, solo me estire un poco.

-Oye… ¿Supiste de la criatura cercas del cerro de los Antiguos?-

-¿Que criatura?-

-No se… los del "Puente" dicen que caminaban por el cerro cuando vieron una criatura de ojos brillantes…-Se encogio de hombros.- No lo se realmente, solo escuche rumores… esto comienza a ser extraño.-

-Y que lo digas, en las noticias se habla mucho de eso.-

-Bueno… mientras no estemos en medio de una, supongo que todo estará bien para mi.-Se llevo sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza- Nos vemos el Lunes en clas…-

No termino la oración cuando escuchamos un gran rugido que bien pudo haber roto los vidrios de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos, fue tan fuerte que se escuchaba cercas pero no era así. El sonido siguió viajando por un par de segundos mas hasta que el sonido desapareció.

-Dime que fue tu estomago.-Dije preocupado mirando a mi amigo, quien solo negó con la cabeza y estaba igual de preocupado que yo.-

Esperamos un momento mas y nada… aquel rugido que había roto aquellas ventanas no volvió a escucharse, pusimos extrema atención por un par de minutos mas pero… nada, no era para nada normal y mi amigo lo sabia pero, tan solo se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino, estaba mas enfocado a dormir que pensé, Quizás la falta de sueño lo hizo "Imaginar" "eso", sabiendo yo que no fue parte de la imaginación, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera encima de mí, no podía jugar al gato curioso, porque no sabia de donde se había generado aquel ruido.

Pero tampoco quería arriesgarme con suerte, sabia que lo que hizo Taomon aquella vez fue porque ella estaba ahí y me salvo, pero esta vez ella no estaría, en simples palabras si iba jugando al héroe, podría morir. Tomando mi mochila, solo suspire un tanto aliviado de que no hubiera pasado a mayores, pero rápidamente todas las personas que habían estado por el lugar, salieron de sus casas y negocios para saber que había sido ese estruendoso sonido.

Por mi parte solo comencé a caminar para que no me tacharan como el "Responsable" de aquel rugido. El trayecto fue rápido, pues había apresurado el paso tanto como pude, y al llegar a casa de mis abuelos, rápidamente el olor a la comida había llegado a mis narices.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, mis abuelos estaban preparando la mesa.

-Pensé que estabas en tu habitación, te hable un par de veces…-Dijo mi abuela mientras servía las raciones de cada uno de nosotros.-

-Disculpa, había salido a terminar un trabajo.-

-Al menos terminaste.-Dijo sonriendo mi abuela mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.- Adelante come.-

La verdad es que a mi abuela sabe cocinar, supongo que es un hobby que tiene, nuestra comida no fue para mas, la televisión es siempre la que nos hace pasar un rato, mientras comemos, pese a que aun miraba algunas caricaturas, mi abuelo era siempre el interesado por las noticias.

"A pesar de los intentos por apagar el fuego en el bosque "Niños Heroes", solo logro expandirse, se llevaron un grupo de bomberos para interceptar y detener el avance del fuego, junto a esto también un grupo aéreo de bomberos aun intentan sofocar el fuego lo mas posible."

"Tras las apariciones recientes de videos mostrando "Criaturas" extrañas. Un grupo de investigadores hizo verídico uno de los videos al registrarlo minuciosamente, mas sin embargo aun no podemos identificar a la criatura, debido a la baja calidad del video, pero se asegura que debido a su forma física, parece ser un demonio."

-Dios quiera y no sea cierto.-Dijo mi abuela mientras seguía comiendo.-

Creo que se me olvido decir que mi abuela es muy devota a su creencia, pero supongo que es porque sus padres en antaño la incitaron a seguir la religión católica, soy católico y creo en dios, pero no por eso puedo decir que todo es obra de el… después de todo por algo tenemos libre Albedrío, no podemos culpar de todo el mal al diablo y darle todo el crédito a dios por algo bueno.

-Si, un infierno en la tierra seria el colmo… si de muerto nos pueden esperar las puertas del infierno, ahora de vivos, ya es una broma del divino.-Dijo mi abuelo, claro que mi abuela no le gustan esta clase de "blasfemias" pero el lo hace solo por diversión nunca para ofender a dios, porque el también es católico.-

El resto de la comida paso sin mas, escuchando las noticias del día a día, los accidentes ocurridos en las carreteras, robos en algunas tiendas pequeñas, uno que otro homicidio en alguna que otra ciudad y era todo realmente.

Me seguía preocupando el problema de esas "Criaturas".

-¿Como te sientes?-Dije entrando a mi habitación, extrañamente Taomon se mantenía sentada en el suelo, en una extraña pose de meditación, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras que una de sus manos estaba en suelo tentándolo con la palma de su mano, mientras que la segunda la mantenía detrás de su espalda.-

Al principio no pareció ponerme atención, supuse que era algo serio lo que ella hacia, por lo cual solo guarde silencio y me acerque lentamente a ella para no molestarla, llevaba conmigo un poco de la comida que mi abuela había preparado, algo de chorizo, arroz y frijoles, no era mucho pero al menos podrá comer bien.

Me senté frente a ella, esperando a que reaccionara, sus orejas hacían movimientos rápidos, como si tratara de realizar una "Eco localización", poco después quizás por mi malicia, quizás porque me parecería divertido, tome el plato y lo coloque justo debajo de su nariz, rápidamente note que Taomon comenzó a olfatear, debido a que su nariz hacia un movimiento apenas notorio, aguante la riza lo mejor que pude, y para antes de que ella abriera los ojos solo deje el plato frente a ella sobre la sabana.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, mostrando sus ojos azules, para luego posarlos sobre mi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunte amable mientras la miraba curioso por lo que ella hacia.-

Ella llevio uno de sus manos a su abdomen palpando donde según yo estaba uno de los vendajes.-Aun duele un poco.-

-Vale-Le acerque el plato.- toma, no es mucho pero…-Le entregue una cuchara.-Supongo que es mejor que nada.-

Ella miro extrañada el utensilio de cocina que le extendi con mi mano, el plato lo tomo sin problemas pero, miraba la cuchara muy extrañada.-¿Para que es esto que me das?-Señalo la cuchara.-

-Oh… Bueno, es para que tomes bocados con ella.-Dije mostrándole, use la cuchara para tomar un poco de la comida que estaba en su plato.- ¿Vez? De este modo no debemos usar las manos para comer…-

-Hmm…-Quedo extrañada por la forma en que le había mostrado, como cual niño pequeño tomo la cuchara en puño, y trato de hacer lo mismo que yo.-

-S-Solo no mastiques la cuchara, solo come la porción que sirves en ella y llevala a tu boca sin comértela ¿De acuerdo?-

Ella estaba a punto de morder, por lo cual solo asintió y prosiguió a comer sin apuro alguno, por su rostro, note que le agrado la comida, no parecía molestarle ni en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, creo que disfrutaba la comida.

-Por cierto ¿que estabas haciendo?-Pregunte curioso, era extraño para mi verla en ese estado, se que es un Taoista pero… eso de meditar ¿no es parte de los monjes? Pero supongo que los Taoistas también son monjes.-

-Cuando estabas afuera…-Dejo de comer por un momento para hablarme.- ¿No ocurrió algo… extraño?-

-¿Extraño?-Pensé un poco.- Ahora que lo mencionas si… al salir de la biblioteca para regresar a casa, escuche un rugido, podría compararlo con el rugido de un dinosaurio.-

-¿Dinosaurio?-Dijo extrañada ante la palabra.-

-Oh, claro… Dame un minuto.-

Me puse de pie y busque entre los libros que estaban en el estante, sabia que había un libro que hablaba de la Era Pre-Histórica, y si, lo encontré.

-Mira-Abrí el libro en una pagina en especifico.- Estos son los dinosaurios.-Señale en las imágenes-

-No son muy diferentes a los digimons realmente…-Miro detenidamente las imágenes por un par de minutos.- ¿Podrías identificad de quien era el rugido?-

-Bueno…-Dije nervioso rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Como te lo digo… a ciencia cierta no sabemos que sonidos hacían los dinosaurios y hicimos inventos y acercamientos a sus "Rugidos" pero, si tuviera que elegir creo que algo parecido a T-Rex-Señale la imagen del ya mencionado.-

-¿Esas criaturas rondan por aquí?-

-No, claro que no-Dije soltando una risa divertida.- o al menos no desde hace mas de mil millones de años atrás.-

Ella permaneció mirando el libro algo atónita por lo que le dije, poco después ella dijo.

-Puedo tener mis dudas de que digimon podría ser pero… No podría estar del todo segura. Fuera del rugido, ¿notaste algo mas?-

-No, fue lo único que se escucho, pienso que… pudo haber sido lejos pero, la fuerza del rugido fue tal que incluso rompió algunos vidrios.-

-Es muy poca información… ¿No ocurrió nada mas?-

-No, todo se calmó después de eso.-

-Supongo que podemos dejarlo pasar.-

Sin mas ella siguió comiendo, dejando de lado la conversación.-¿Hay mas como tu?- le pregunte de nueva cuenta.

-No precisamente como yo, pero si, los digimon son bastos, hay mucha clase de ellos, algunos buenos, otros malos, uno que otro neutral o pasivo.-

-Y tu… Que tipo de digimon te consideras.-

Ella no respondió… tan solo se quedo mirando el plato de comida por un momento, quizás y no necesitaba yo esta respuesta realmente, creo que… después de lo que hizo seria alguien pasivo o bueno. Después de todo… no parece alguien que quisiera matarme ¿o si?

-¿Tu como me consideras?-

-Pienso que eres alguien buena.-Le sonreí levemente, a lo que Taomon solo mostro algo de intriga.-

-Supongo que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta.-

Apenas termino de decir eso aquel rugido se escucho, las ventanas vibraron un par de segundos, estando a punto de reventar, en serio esos rugidos parecen los de dinosaurios. Por su parte Taomon solo se puso de pie mientras sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la procedencia del sonido.

-¿Vas a ir?-

Ella no contesto, de hecho ni siquiera me volteo a mirar, pues para cuando el rugido termino de escucharse, Taomon solo miro hacia una pared, adonde pensé yo y era el lugar donde había detectado el sonido.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo.-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.-

-Pero, no puedes ir en tu estado.-Hable siguiéndola, por mucho que quisiera detenerla no podría, ella es infinitamente mas fuerte que yo.-

-Tampoco puedo dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieran en este mundo.- Volteo a verme detenidamente.- Aquí el único que correría peligro serias tu.-

Ella posiciono sus manos, extrañamente me recordó a los ninjas, instintivamente tome sus prendas para detenerla, pero en un zigzag… terminamos en otro lugar. Me sentí mareado por un par de segundos, pero donde habíamos llegado era una especie de zona rocosa, tras recuperarme un poco, y con algo de atención, me di cuenta que me encontraba en el cerro de los antiguos, es una pequeña zona de allasgos en los cuales se encuentran pinturas rupestres y alguna que otra cosa de antigüedad, realmente algo curioso. Mi mirada se poso en Taomon quien solo puso su mano en mi espalda, tal parecía que preocupada por el estado en el cual me encontraba.

-Te dije que vinieras.-

-Tampoco dijiste que no podía venir.-Dije un poco mas aliviado mientras me ponía de pie.-

-¿Reconoces el lugar?-

-Si…-

Un leve temblor se hizo presente, los pájaros que estaban en los arboles se fueron inmediatamente, al pasar mi mirada hacia un lado mío, solo logre ver un gran dinosaurio de colores azules y lo que parecía ser melena roja, este tenia un gran parentesco a los T-rex, mientras que un segundo te tras de el era de colores negros de garras enormes.

-Te juro que en el libro decía que estaban extintos.-Cuando mire que uno de estos abrió la boca, pude notar que dentro de ella una especie de acumulación de fuego se concentro.-Son dinosaurios o drago…-

No termine si quiera de terminar la frase cuando Taomon solo me tomo de mi ropa y me alejo de la zona de impacto del fuego de ese dinosaurio.

-¡Diablos!-Grite al ver las plantar arder en llamas.-

Poco o nada pude ver cuando Taomon solo me coloco detrás de un árbol, previniendo que ninguno de ellos nos hubiera visto.

-Quédate aquí… podre con ellos.-

-Taomon pero…-

-Guarda silencio.-Me miro detenidamente- Solo no hagas ruido, y mantente aquí.-

Me asome ligueramente por un lado del árbol, y la verdad era algo que pensé nunca ver en mi vida… Para mi sorpresa Taomon podía levitar o volar, pero creo que esta ultima no seria ya que no posee alas para volar, mas bien levitaría, para mi sorpresa pese a que (En lo personal jugaba) con sus contrincantes, poco o nada el primero de ellos cayo al suelo, tras ser golpeado por la cola de su "Aliado".

De entre las mangas de Taomon solo logre divisar como un gran pincel salía de este, era gigantesco, podría jurar que tiene mi mismo tamaño, como si escribiera al aire, Taomon dibujo un signo japonés, este se mostro tal cual en medio del aire, mientras estas se pintaban de rojo y se dirigían al primer dinosaurio, siendo el azul. Este signo se mostro en el pecho de ese dinosaurio y poco después solo escuche gemidos y rugidos de este. Solo para mirar como desaparecía en una infinidad de pequeñas partículas brillantes, de colores dorados y azules, era sumamente extraño.

Mientras que el segundo, para mi mala suerte, no desaprovechó la oportunidad, instintivamente al momento que Taomon recibió el golpe del otro dinosaurio, solo me lleve una mano al pecho, sintiendo leve empatía por ella, al caer al suelo solo divise que el dinosaurio no perdió el tiempo y cargo contra ella.

-¡Hum!-

Al escuchar y entender esa palabra, note que aquel mismo domo que me había protegido la noche pasada, la había cubierto a ella, el dinosaurio oscuro golpeaba el domo con suma furia, me preocupe bastante, y trate de al menos mantenerme a una buena distancia pero… al mirar que del abdomen de Taomon comenzaba a sangrar, inmediatamente supe que era por la herida que le había vendado.

-Diablos… Te dije que no era prudente venir en tu estado…-

Se notaba que ella trataba de resistir el dolor de la herida, y era probable que este dinosaurio la hubiera golpeado en ese lugar.

-Vale… Como en primaria golpe y corre.-

Sera algo tosco, espero y mi puntería siga siendo tan buena aun temblando. Tome una piedra de buen tamaño y me acerque lo suficiente como para no perder el efecto de tiro.

-¡Hey!-La verdad no se ni de donde me salió voz y huevos para gritarle a ese depredador, en cuanto lance la piedra tuve la ventita suerte (Por no decir mala suerte) de golpearlo justo en el ojo, claramente esto llamo su atención.-

-¡Idiota!-Dijo Taomon al ver que aquel dinosaurio volteo a verme.-

-¡Idiota tú, salte de ahí!-

El dinosaurio dejo a su objetivo y paso a verme a mi como su principal cena, yo por naturaleza comencé a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, escuchar las gigantescas pisadas de esta criatura detrás de mi solo me ponían mas nervioso y solo provoco que me tropezara, comencé a retroceder de espaldas mientras miraba como esta criatura se me acercaba mas y mas.

No se si hice lo correcto… Pero supongo que es algo como… "Dando y dando" o eso pienso yo.

-Oye Taomon era broma eso de decirte idiota.-Dije preocupado mientras miraba al dinosaurio a escasos metros de mi.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de devorarme con su enorme mandíbula, solo mire un gran grupo de tarjeras rojas con extraños símbolos volar hasta el dinosaurio pegándose directamente en su piel para posteriormente explotar, esto me dio una clara ventaja de correr para cubrirme de las explosiones, me coloque justo detrás de una pendiente, cuando las explosiones dejaron de escucharse asome mi cabeza por un costado y observe que ya no estaba aquel dinosaurio, tan solo quedaron aquellas partículas de colores brillantes.

-Uff…-Dije aliviado dejándome caer en el suelo rocoso mientras mi manos dejaban de temblar.- Los chicos no creerán esto.-

Al ponerme de pie nuevamente ya un poco mas calmado, busque a Taomon, no fue difícil encontrarla debido a su pelaje y su… bueno la única apariencia que tiene la cual resalta bastante. Ella tenia una de sus manos sobre su abdomen mientras este sangraba, instintivamente me acerque a ella preocupado, estaba de rodillas respirando agitadamente, con un seño fruncido debido a la herida.

-Taomon…-Me preocupe y me acerque a ella hasta estar a su lado, puse mi mano sobre su espalda mirando detenidamente el sangrado.- Al menos estas en una pieza.-Dije divertido poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

-No soy tan débil como crees…-Dijo poniendo fuerza en sus pies, era tembloroso, pero si pudo mantenerse de pie.-

-Se que no lo eres.-Le sonreí.- Gracias…-

-No… Muchas gracias a ti.-Ella asintió mientras me miraba.- Quizás y tenias razón… habría sido una imprudencia de mi parte venir sola…-Dicho esta sonrió levemente.- Que bueno que estabas aquí.-

Algo extraño fue que de mi mano comenzó a desprender una luz dorada, asustado mire mi mano, y vi que había una especie de esfera en ella, poco a poco aquella esfera dejo ver una especie de dispositivo rectangular, muy parecido a lo que podrían ser los teléfonos táctiles, este dispositivo era de colores azules y dorados, los bordes eran plateados y la insignia de una de tres "D" Juntas estaban impresas en lo que parecía ser un holograma.

-¿Qué es esto?-Mire a Taomon.-

Ella solo mostro una sonrisa amigable, mientras ponía su otra mano en mi pecho mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Una buena noticia… Compañero…-

Fin del cap.


	3. Nuestro deber

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, Taomon me explico un poco en que consistía ser su "Compañero" en un principio estaba un poco incrédulo con todo lo que me decía, no podía creerme nada por mucho que realmente yo le creyera. Empezando con "El digimundo" un mundo digital creado por el hombre el de donde ella viene. Ella no me dijo cual fue su motivo para llegar a mi mundo, puesto que ella tampoco sabia el porque estaba ahí, solo lo dejo como "Parte del destino" Ella también menciono que había conocido a uno que otro digimon que había tenido como compañero un humano, dice que contados son los "Elegidos" o "Tamers" que pueden tener un digimon, Taomon fue muy especifica diciendo que no a cualquiera se le da ese privilegio, me sentía bien escuchándolo de ella… realmente me subía ligeramente la moral.

También ella menciono que nosotros como "Tamers" tenemos de cierta forma la obligación de proteger nuestro mundo de las amenazas.

-Y… ¿que es esto Taomon?-Le dije a la taoísta que estaba sentada frente de mi sobre sus rodillas.-

-No había visto algo parecido… de los poco digimons que conocí, los "Digipoder" que llevaban sus compañeros, eran diferentes, y muy pequeños… este parecer ser algo extraño realmente.-

-Pues…-Mire detenidamente el objeto- Parece un Celular si me lo preguntas, ni siquiera se si tiene batería o…-

Apenas presione levemente la pantalla, este dispositivo inmediatamente se encendió, una serie de números vinarios comenzaron a aparecer en color azul, todo digitalizado en la pantalla del dispositivo, poco después de que esta serie de números terminara la pantalla solo mostro una digitalización de Taomon en un costado, mientras que en la parte superior parecía tener el emblema de aquellas "DDD" intente explorar un poco el dispositivo, usando mi dedo para guiarme, podía usarlo como cualquier celular táctil, había símbolos curiosos, uno de ellos representaba una cruz roja y la otra una verde, había un escudo plateado y otro dorado, al justo debajo de ellos había una espada plateada y una que parecía de un cristal azul, y casi por ultimo una especie de Globo terráqueo, era como ver una versión pequeñísima del mundo, al presionarlo, solo logre que toda la pantalla se volviera verde por un momento permitiéndome ver una especie de mapa del lugar en el cual me encontraba, parecía que tanto Taomon y yo nos identificaba por puntos azules y dorados, siendo yo el azul y Taomon el dorado siendo este ligeramente mas grande que yo.

-Que aparato tan curioso… Comienzo a pensar que esto no es para cualquiera.-

-Y estas en lo correcto, no cualquiera puede ser tamer… Por otro lado, se un poco mas pero… nada que me diga o te ayude a saber como se usa esa cosa.-

-Supongo que con el tiempo o explorándolo… Es solo que aun no me hago a la idea de esto ¿sabes?-

-Supongo que para alguien normal… no esperaría algo parecido a esto ¿o me equivoco?

-Algo así, pensar que hace unos días mi vida corría peligro.-Deje salir una risa nerviosa.- Todo lo que hiciste… esa magia y la forma en que te movías, ningún humano en lo largo de su vida podría llegar a ese nivel Taomon.-

Ella solo sonrió ligeramente.-Gracias por el halago, pero no soy ni siquiera la mas fuerte de los Digimons, existen aun mas poderosos que yo, que no solo podrían matarme si no pondrían en duda la existencia humana.-Me miro por un momento, cambiando a un tono y mirada seria.- Veras no es coincidencia que nos encontráramos, muchos de los digimons mas importantes, están preocupado por la gran cantidad de digimons que han venido al mundo humano… y no con las mejores intenciones.

-Entonces todas esas criaturas que mencionan en las noticias… ¿son digimons?-Ella asintió.-

-Así es, desconozco las intenciones, pero no podemos cerrar la entrada de nuestro mundo y el suyo, ya que los únicos capaces de hacerlo son ustedes los humanos… a pesar de todo muchos de nosotros, no queremos que nuestro mundo sea destruido.

-¿Y quien los destruirá? Ustedes son casi infinitamente mas fuerte que cualquier humano.-

-Eso no quita el hecho de que sigamos siendo información… somos parte de una inteligencia que se nos doto artificialmente, claro eso antes hace muchos años atrás, pero evolucionamos como ustedes para entendernos… expresarnos nosotros también…-

-Están vivos.-Ella asintió nuevamente.- Entonces… lo correcto seria ayudarte, de ese modo ¿tu mundo seguiría a salvo?

-Si… pero no quiero que tengas una responsabilidad tan grande, mi trabajo en el Digimundo era evitar que los digimons cruzaran a este mundo.-

-Pero aun así puedes hacer tu trabajo desde aquí ¿no?-

-Supongo que si…-Taomon solo miro por la ventana un momento.- Además, me agrada tu mundo… irradia una belleza que nunca podre ver en el digimundo.-

-¿Cual es esa belleza que mencionas?-

Ella volteo a verme nuevamente-La paz… no hay día en el digimundo en el cual nunca haiga una pelea… la calma que se siente en este lugar… es muy gratificante.-

Después de eso no tocamos mas el tema.

Realmente cuidar de Taomon no era un problema, ella de cierta forma predice en que momento llegan mis abuelos a la habitación para que ella inmediatamente desaparezca, un truco bastante bueno en mi opinión… los días de clases pienso yo que Taomon los pasa bastante aburrida, esto debido a que me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela, para después llegar en la tarde a casa.

En cuanto a la alimentación de Taomon… pues realmente ella no es alguien que coma mucho, de hecho come muy poco para alguien de su tamaño y… fuerza realmente. Gran parte del día ella no esta en casa, no la culpo estar todo el día encerrada debe ser bastante aburrido. Además… Decía que quería conocer el pueblo en su totalidad. No tuve problemas con esto, realmente mientras este en casa para la comida todo estaba bien para mi

Por su parte la escuela siguió normal… las noticias seguían con aquellos de los cuales Taomon dice son Digimons. Que están llegando a nuestro mundo. Cosa que comenzó a preocuparme, pero no son mas que avistamientos, nada que fuera peligroso… Afortunadamente.

-Bien alumnos, este día hablaremos sobre la caída de Constantinille.-Hablo mi maestra de historia.- A lo largo de las cruzadas podrán notar que aquí…-

Su clase paso de manera normal para nosotros los estudiantes, anotar y revisar cosas importantes que ella resaltaba, nuestro día era nublado con amenazas de lluvia. Por ende el recreo o receso seria algo bueno.

-¿Alguna duda sobre la clase de hoy?-Dicho esto el timbre del receso sonó, algunos de mis compañeros se quedaron mientras que yo por mi parte quería ir a la cooperativa dado que se agrupa mucha gente y me es imposible pedir algo para comer hasta después de quince minutos-

-Alfin.-Dije aliviado tomando mi plato de comida, para buscar un lugar donde sentarme.-

No es que sea antisocial o algo parecido, tengo mi grupo de amigos, solo que ellos no están en el mismo salón que yo salvo por Gibran, de ahí en mas creo que consideraría a Yessy y Lupita… Aunque no pasan mucho tiempo con nosotros, raras son las veces que lo hacen.

-Sabia que aquí te encontraría.-Dijo Gibran tomando asiento aun lado mío en la gran banca.- sabes… hace un par de días, mi abuelo dijo que miro una de las criaturas por el cerro de los antiguos.-

Para este punto me atragante con la comida y comencé a toser.-¿e-enserio?-Dije algo adolorido.-

-Si, lo mire tan convencido de lo que decía que parecía que case le creeia… luego comenzó a decir que miraba Dinosaurios y un zorro peleándose… y le pregunte si no había tomado algo de la hierba que tenia guardada-Dijo divertido.-

No es que sea drogadicto, si no que el si tiene permiso del doctor de fumar porque tal parece que es lo único que lo calma después de un ataque de nervios… otros calmantes no le funcionan, y por cuestiones medicas el legalmente puede fumar sin problema alguno. Claro siempre y cuando este en un lugar sin que el humo le afecte a alguien mas.

-Además… Joshua dice que ira a jugar al ciber la próxima semana ya que esta ocupado. Que dices ¿vienes?-

-Si… porque no.-

Mi atención inmediatamente paso a una de las azoteas de la escuela donde pude mirar claramente a Taomon mirarme desde la altura, yo casi escupí la soda que estaba bebiendo. Solo que no lo hice para al menos intentar disimular un poco.

Poco después ella dio un gran salto para posicionarse en otro tejado para que podiera mirarme mas atentamente y yo poderla mirar mejor. Con un leve movimiento de su mano me pidió que fuera a ella, pero realmente era imposible ir a las azoteas de las escuelas, esto debido a que no había método para llegar a ellas, ya que solo se usaban escaleras largas de los intendentes, puesto que solo era para colocar impermeabilizantes, no había nada en las azoteas realmente, y me sorprendía el hecho de que llegara hasta ahí ella sola, aunque para este punto pensaba que llevo levitando.

-El recreo no tardara en acabar ¿te parece si vamos a hacer retas de futbol?-

Acepte de buena gana, no soy el deportista mas atlético del mundo y no pretendo serlo, realmente estoy en el promedio de todos. No soy ni muy mal y buen jugador… El resto de las clases continuaron su curso y terminamos alrededor de las dos de la tarde, hora en la que toda la escuela comenzó a retirarse, todos los chicos fueron tomando autobuses que los dejarían cercas de sus casas, yo por mi parte siempre tomaba el camino largo, además mi casa solo esta a media hora caminando, algunos de mis compañeros y yo nos fuimos en grupo solo para platicar.

-¿Y recuerdan cuando lance con mi ultimate a Sergio solo para evitar el daño de Kalista?-Dijo uno de mis compañeros.-

-Ja ja ja, si además flasheo justo en el ultimo momento cuando la animación del ataque ya se había efectuado.-Dijo divertido Gibran.-

El juego que mencionan se llama League of Legends, un juego que incluso yo juego, salvo que… No me he conectado desde que me encontré con Taomon.

Nuestro andar fue un poco mas hasta el centro donde muchos fueron tomando sus respectivos caminos para llegar a sus hogares… No tarde en llegar al barrio de mi hogar donde había algunas personas caminando y entrando a las tiendas del lugar. Al llegar a casa abrí y cerré la puerta a tras de mi una vez entre. Poco después Taomon se posiciono frente a mi.

-Asistir a una institución para aprender es algo extraño si me lo preguntas… ¿Por qué lo hacen?-

-Para eso mismo Taomon… Aprendemos, ya sea de nuestro país o el resto del mundo.-

-pero… ¿Para que quieres saber de otras partes del mundo si no vas a ir?-

-Porque es información general… Veras es bueno saber de otros lugares para no parecer de cierta manera ignorante ante otras personas, además es bueno saber y conocer otras culturas… pueden llegar a ser fascinantes. De igual forma la historia de nuestro pasado. Un ejemplo que puedo darte es que: al saber de nuestra historia, nos apoyamos de ahí para no cometer los mismos errores.-

-Comprendo… eh visto varios lugares de aprendizaje por el pueblo… ¿hay diferencia?-

-Si, un poco… aquí solo hay primaria, Secundaria y preparatoria, nos faltaría una universidad, pero debido a que nuestro pueblo es pequeño no se ve en la necesidad de una por lo cual deberíamos ir a una ciudad. Ya que ahí hay mas estudiantes que si necesitarían esa escolaridad.-Camine por la casa.-

-Ya voy entendiendo un poco… Y dime… ¿Ente ustedes los humanos no hay nadie mas fuerte que otro?-

-Pues… así como ustedes los Digimons no… nadie puede sacar bolas de fuego de la boca o lanzar energía de sus manos.-

-¿Entonces como se defienden del peligro?-Dijo un tanto confundida.-

-Lo evitamos, o al menos la mayoría, aunque hay armas, artes de defensa que nos permiten defendernos de otro humano… no contra alguien como tu-

-Comprendo… supe que su mundo tiene mucho tiempo de crearse… no como el nuestro… de igual forma aun tengo bastante curiosidad por ustedes de no ser por…-

Ella no termino su oración cuando su mirada paso hacia atrás suyo, como si hubiese percibido algo, poco después su mirada paso hacia ami y un sonido se hizo presente, era como un tintineo de un dispositivo, para mi no fue difícil saber de cual era… lleve mi mano a mi pantalón y saque aquel dispositivo llamada Digivice, la pantalla rápidamente se encendió creando un mapa digital del pueblo, casi al otro lado del pueblo se encontraba una especie de triangulo rojo donde, (Creo yo) había que ir.

-Veo que esa cosa también los detecta.-Dijo Taomon mirando el Digivice.-

-Lo noto pero… es a casi media hora de camino.-

-¿Conoces el lugar?-

-Si esta cercas de la arboleda, cercas de la colonia de san Antonio… pero es extraño… desde el incendio nadie ve ahí… supongo que tendríamos ventaja.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-D-Desde la ultima vez que lo hiciste me dolio la cabeza por el cambio tan brusco de lugar… preferiría que fuéramos de manera "Normal"-

Sin mas tome mi bicicleta después de dejar mi mochila y partimos de inmediato, no me siento emocionado realmente por hacer esto… de hecho me siento preocupado… y ligeramente asustado, guie a Taomon por las calles pese a estar algo concurridas a esta hora del día. Por lo cual solo seguí mi andar, Taomon por su lado me seguía desde la cima de los edificios temía que alguien la mirara.

Al salir un poco del pueblo comencé a andar por terracería, donde todo era empedrado y vallas de madera para hacer limite del territorio de los terrenos encercados.

Observe el Digivice y note que no faltaba mucho realmente debía entrar a la arboleda.

-Es aquí.-Le dije a Taomon bajándome de la bicicleta.-

-Pensé que estos lugares no existían en tu mundo.-Dijo mirando la gran cantidad de arboles.-

-Es cierto y gran parte del planeta esta poblado pero… aun así conservamos y hacemos lugares como este.-Coloque la bicicleta al lado de la entrada.-

-¿No hay nadie?-

-Hay alguien que cuida y creo que dos jardineros pero creo que podemos pasar sin problema… busquemos rápido al Digimon para evitar problemas con algún adulto.-

-Bien… esta vez tú sígueme.-Dijo Taomon haciéndome un ademan con su mano para que la siguiera.-

Entramos a la arboleda con bastante cuidado, realmente por mi no había problemas, por Taomon si, ya que será extraño mirar a una chica de gran altura con pelo y características de un animal vestida de ropajes asiáticos.

-Es por aquí.-

La arboleda en si es gigantesca, hay diferentes tipos de arboles, como lo son los mezquites, manzanos, duraznos etc. Pudimos divisar no muy lejos la caseta de los jardineros, quienes parecían estaban comiendo tranquilamente, apresuramos nuestro paso para que nos vieran y así llegar a nuestro destino… Poco a poco llevamos a lo que era un claro, había un pequeño riachuelo, pero… algo que nos hizo poner atención fue a una criatura sobrevolando el riachuelo mientras el césped a su alrededor se estaba quemando.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dije extrañado tomando el Digivice que comenzó a sonar-

La pantalla se encendió y me permitió ver una versión digital en holograma de aquel Digimon, para empezar su aspecto era el de un insecto, por las alas parecería una mariposa pero era todo de color rojo, teniendo colores acorde al fuego, llevaba una extraña y curiosa armadura, en la cual parecía estar pintada con dibujos del fuego, lo mismo para sus alas.

-Shadramon-Dije extrañado al leer el nombre.- Tipo insecto Virus… evoluciono gracias al Digiegg del valor, sus ataques varean en ráfagas de fuego y-

No acabe de hablar cuando un chillido estruendoso se hizo presente, siendo provocado por aquel digimon. Inmediatamente me tape los oídos, para cuando mire al frente mío note que aquel insecto comenzó a volar hacia mi dirección pero sin dejar de hacer ese incesante chillido. Para cuando pude reaccionar Taomon me tomo en brazos y me alejo de ese digimon tan rápido como pudo, cuando mire detenidamente el lugar, lo que había hecho ese digimon fue aventarnos una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego, el problema era que estábamos en una Arboleda y eso seria un gran problema si no acabamos con el rápido.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo preocupada Taomon.-

-Si descuida… evita por favor que golpee a los arboles, el césped es lo de menos esta húmedo y no arderán pero si lo hace con los arboles será un problema.-

-Como digas.-

Su mirada paso hacia Shadramon, ella levanto una de sus manos y note que un signo japonés se formo entre sus dedos.

-"Hum"-Dijo en voz alta dirigiendo su atención al digimon- ella lanzo aquel símbolo hacia el Shadramon pero utilizo sus alas para alejarse del lanzamiento de Taomon, al hacer esto de los brazos del inectoide, se comenzó a formar una ráfaga de fuego el cual expulso apenas comenzó a volar.

Por su parte Taomon dio un gran salto evitando el fuego, pero este comenzó a extenderse por el pasto húmedo, no avanzaba mucho pero era peligroso ya que si tocaba arboles o algún arbusto seco si seria un problema.

-Ponte en un lugar seguro, en esto no puedes ayudarme.-Me miro con suma seriedad en su rostro para luego mirar al Shadramon.-

Hice caso muy a mi pesar, por lo cual me dirigí hacia el interior de la Arboleda cubriéndome entre los arboles, no estaba feliz haciendo esto pero… Dicen que jugar con fuego es peligroso y quemarse y quedarte con una cicatriz no es algo agradable.

Antes de que pudiera llegar, escuche un Grito de Teomon, inmediatamente me detuve en seco y voltee a mirarla, estaba de rodillas mientras tres mas de aquellos Shadramon volaban a una distancia bastante alejada de ella, me preocupe bastante y me regrese para auxiliarle pero al mirar que uno de ellos se puso frente mío con sus alas comenzó a hacer aquel chillido que me volvía loco… tuve que taparme los oídos, pero aun así no podía opacar aquel sonido, era tan fuerte que sentía que mis tímpanos reventarían.

-¡Aléjate de el!-

Termine de rodillas tratando de aguantar ese sonido, pero cuando alce la mirada para ver aquel digimon este tenia un puñado de pergaminos rojos en su espalda y torso mientras que Taomon se había posicionado de rodillas frente a mi. ella me tomo en brazos y me saco mucho antes de que aquellos pergaminos explotaran, únicamente logrando que el fuego comenzara a a expandirse cercas de la arboleda, pero deteniéndose antes de tocar el primer árbol.

-Te dije que te escondieras-Dijo algo molesta mientras literalmente cargaba conmigo volábamos a una altura bastante alta.-

-N-No me sueltes Taomon.-Dije asustado tomándola del cuello-

-Ya discutiremos esto…-Ella miro hacia abajo notando que ahora solo quedaban tres de ellos. Ella bajo colocándome en el suelo. Mientras se posicionaba en frente mío.-Supongo que lo mejor seria que estuvieras conmigo, de ese modo al menos no te harán daño.-

Ella extendió su brazo izquierdo mientras que de su manga salía un gigantesco pincel de igual o mayor tamaño que el mismo cuerpo de Taomon. Posteriormente al tenerlo en un rápido movimiento hizo tres diferentes signos japoneses, los tres fueron en dirección a sus objetivos pero solo uno dio en el blanco dejando ahora solo a dos vivos.

-Oye ¿y si los encierras en tu domo y los rematas?-Aconseje levemente cosa que solo hizo que Taomon me viera por un breve momento.-

Al parecer no hubo objeción de parte de ella.

-"Ohm"-De su mano apareció un símbolo mas el cual al poco tiempo se manifestó aquel gigantesco domo el cual encerró a ambos Shadramon- "Bonjitsusen"-Tras un rápido movimiento de su pincel creo un símbolo mas el cual se dirigió al domo para poco después verlo explotar en un destello blanco, lo único que pude mirar frente mío fue como miles de pequeñas partículas azules se dirigían hacia Taomon, esto parecía acumularse en ella, para poco después desaparecer.

Taomon termino jadeando levemente mientras tomaba asiento encima del césped quemado, yo me acerque a ella poniendo mi mano sobre su Hombro mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

-Para no hacer caso a lo que te digo… Piensas bien bajo presión.-Dijo un poco mas calmada mientras colocaba el pincel en el suelo.-

-Bueno… juego muchos juegos de estrategia y pelea… creo que desarrollas algo de lógica campal y el fundamento de las mecánicas principales de habilidades.-

-Jhum…-Rio levemente mientras metía una de sus manos al agua del riachuelo.- Sabes… Si fueras un Digimon… tendría algo de miedo de enfrentarme a ti con esa forma de pensar.-

-Gracias… Supongo… Disculpa por no obedecer es solo que… Me preocupaste ahí atrás…-Desvié la mirada algo apenado.-

-Gracias… Nunca había tenido un compañero y estas cosas de… trabajar juntos. Es algo nuevo para mi.-Dijo tomando algo de agua con su mano.-

-Taomon…-

-¿Si?-Volteo a mirarme.-

-¿Porque aquellas partículas entraron en ti?-

-Eso que miraste, es información… como te dije anteriormente nosotros los Digimons estamos hechos y creados a base de información o códigos, es en lo que nos convertimos… Cuando un digimon junta bastante, puede llegar a Evolucionar.-

-Tu… ¿llegaste así a esa forma?-Mire detenidamente a Taomon, quien parecía no quererme contestar al principio.-

-Cuando era una Renamon… si… gran parte de mi poder se lo debo a las batallas que gane… Como te dije antes.-Ella puso su mano en mi hombro.- El digimundo es un lugar peligroso.-

-Supongo que acata la ley primaria…-

-¿Que ley?-Dijo confundida.-

-O comes o te comen, así de sencillo… Y… ¿vez realmente necesario seguir haciendo eso?-La mire a los ojos.-

-En otras circunstancias… te habría dicho que si, por el simple hecho de volverme fuerte pero…-Ella bajo su rostro para estar a mi nivel un poco y dijo.- Quiero seguirlo haciendo para proteger a mi compañero… Si me vuelvo fuerte, será únicamente para cuidarte y defenderte. Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo hare.-

Ella me miraba con suma sinceridad, ella quería lo mejor para mi… un humano no puede volverse a si de fuerte como lo es ella o como lo pueden ser Digimons peores o mas fuertes. Estaba en un dilema… decir que lo siguiera haciendo… me molestaba un poco por el hecho de mi moral religioso, al menos yo lo veo como si esas partículas fueran su alma o… no se… quizás me tomo esto muy espiritualmente. Se que parte de mi religión me impide matar pero… eso únicamente aplica en humanos ya que, como dije antes mi familia es bastante religiosa al menos por parte de mi abuela.

-Taomon…-Le sonreí.- No necesitas volverte mas fuerte para darme cuenta de lo que ya eres… Eres fuerte y sobre todo… Eres mi amiga.-

Después de eso la abrace, al principio parecía mostrarse extrañada y confundida, pero poco a poco ella correspondió el abrazo, un poco torpe si me lo preguntan, aunque notaba que hacia su mejor intento, cuando nos separamos del abrazo me puse de pie y extendí mi mano hacia ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella acepto con una amigable sonrisa tomando mi mano.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, si alguien llega me culparan por esto.-Dije señalando el gran lugar completamente quemado, afortunadamente esto no fue para mayores de haberlo hecho habría una investigación porque esto a leguas se ve que fue provocado.

-¡Les dije que escuchaba cosas raras por aquí!-Escuchamos voces que provenían de la Arboleda.-

-¿Taomon?-Voltee a mirarla pero ella me tomo nuevamente en brazos y antes de que pudiera replicarle por este acto ella dio un salto solo para notar que comenzamos a despegarnos de la sagrada seguridad del piso.- ¡No Taomon!-Dije tomándola del cuello nuevamente-

-Dijiste que no te gustaba Teletransportarte… Por eso preferí llevarte así, pero ahora veo que tampoco, ¿preferías quedarte ahí y que te culparan? Porque yo no me habría quedado a ayudarte a explicar.-Dijo con simplicidad mientras me miraba algo "Maliciosa"-

-No me gusta tu humor…-Dije mirando hacia abajo mientas me daba un ataque de vértigo.-Suéltame-

-¿Seguro?-Señalo abajo.- La caída es muy alta.

-E-Esta me la pagas Taomon… te lo juro.-

Ella solo dejo salir una risilla divertida mientras solo nos encaminamos a casa de no ser por…

-Taomon…-La mire algo suplicante.-

-¿Si?-

-Mi bicicleta.-Señale a las afueras de la arboleda.-

Fin del cap


	4. La bestia

Estoy días estuvieron calmados, no hubo mas problemas con los Digimons realmente, Taomon ah estado mas pendiente del luegar, suele pasear por el lugar, cuidando de que no la vean en ningún momento, para alguien como ella no debe de ser un problema realmente, así que puedo estar tranquilo. Además… Con lo que paso la ultima vez… creo que tengo la confianza suficiente para pensar que puedo contar con ella cuando este en peligro. Quizás ella no lo muestra pero es cariñosa… a su manera claro esta.

No tengo problemas con que llegue tarde a casa. Ya que eh notado que llega hasta casi entrada la media noche o las dos de la mañana, pero si llega sana y salva estoy tranquilo. Ella sabe que no debe preocuparme, la ultima vez termine buscándola como idiota por todo el pueblo, pero no tome en cuenta el Digivice, porque la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo, puedo ver su localización en el y también el mío.

"Según reportes no oficiales al parecer la criatura desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, a pesar de que los militares hicieron frente a esta criatura, aseguran que desapareció justo en frente de sus ojos sin dejar rastro alguno"

En efecto las noticias seguían hablando del mismo problema, esto ya era un asunto serio, desde que encontraron muertos en las salidas de las ciudades en carreteras, los oficiales departamentos de seguridad han estado muy al pendientes, en especial en lugares de turismo.

-¿Es necesario que vallas hoy a la escuela?-Hablo Taomon apareciendo atrás de mi-

Yo por mi parte me estaba poniendo el uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una camisa de manga larga de botones blanca, de corbata café y pantalón negro y zapatos.

-Si, hoy comienzan los exámenes… ten cuidado cuando vayas a la escuela Taomon… con el problema de los Digimons… el director dijo que algunos militares estarían resguardando la escuela… y no quisiera que te pasara algo.-

-Pierde cuidado, no sabrán si quiera que estoy ahí.-

Opte por solo dejarla, después de todo cuando se trata de hacerse la "Ninja" ella realmente es la mejor cuando se habla de eso. Me encamine a la escuela, ya venía siendo la hora de entrada, son casi las siete de la mañana así que no puedo preocuparme mucho… a estas horas de la mañana no hay mucho movimiento por las calles, salvo por los transportes públicos como lo son los autobuses que traen a los alumnos de lugares lejanos, al llegar a la escuela, rápidamente notamos un incremento de "Seguridad" eran militares, todos y cada uno de ellos uniformados de traje azul estilo camuflaje, portando armas que al menos de mi parecer de alto calibre, todos tenían sus rostro cubiertos por pasamontañas.

Había mas o menos 15-20 soldados por toda el área escolar, y ni hablar de la zona central del pueblo, al llegar a la puerta de entrada había un grupo de tres soldados resguardando, nos miraban con indiferencia, algunos cuantos no llevaban pasamontañas, mero de igual manera tenían cara de pocos amigos. Quizás solo se tomaban su trabajo enserio o deber realmente, el cual es defendernos de cualquier amenaza.

La campana de la escuela se escuchó y rápidamente los estudiantes que estaban afuera apresuraron su paso, para que la prefecta no los dejara fuera. Optamos por dirigirnos cada uno a su respectivo salón, la verdad no es que pueda decir gran cosa de lo que hacemos en la escuela, es incluso rutinaria hasta cierto punto realmente… los profesores nos dieron una charla sobre las calles que deberíamos tomar debido a la seguridad que se deben de tomar. Esto debido a los constantes ataques de los dijimos, aunque realmente me preocuparía bastante si alguien mas aparte de mi supiera de los Digimons y mas si es alguien de alto mando.

Los profesores después de esto, nos dieron un ultimo aviso, la escuela estaría abierta las 24 horas del día, serviría como una "Zona segura" ya que los militares tomarían como zona principal las escuelas y centro del poblado, que siempre habría de dos a tres militares por escuela por las noches haciendo guardia, si alguien no esta dispuesto a dirigirse a su casa por los ataques o algo, podría refugiarse en este lugar.

-Seria todo.-Hablo el director.- A sus padres se les notificara si alguien falta a clases estos días por cuestiones de seguridad… es preferible que manden una nota con anticipación diciendo el porque no pudieron llegar a la escuela… Es todo… continúen con sus clases.-

Mi mirada en medio de las clases pasaba a la ventana, donde la verdad no me era difícil identificar a Taomon quien desde el otro edificio, de la escuela, miraba donde me encontraba, estaba de pie mirándome, la verdad esto me preocupaba, pero cuando volteaba a ver a mis compañeros para cuidar que nadie volteara a verla, y volvió a dirigir mi mirada hacia Taomon, ella ya no se encontraba donde mismo, cosa que en el fondo me aliviaba, realmente siento que esto lo hace apropósito, solo para preocuparme.

Mas sin embargo a la hora del recreo… el Digivice comenzó a sonar, cosa que de cierta manera me preocupo, disimuladamente solo lo saque de mi bolcillo y lo observe, podía mirar bien la posición de Taomon… "Curiosamente" se encontraba aun lado mío, pero yo y el resto de mis compañeros no veía nada, pensé que se había vuelto invisible o algo parecido. Cuando moví el mapa, note que el digimon en cuestión se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

-"Debemos ir"-Escuche a Taomon en un suave susurro.-

Yo no hable, sinceramente se vería raro de mi parte hablar solo en medio del pateo de recreación, así que decidí ir a mi salón, después de todo nadie se queda en el salón a pasar ahí el recreo. Al menos ahí puedo hablar sin preocupaciones.

-Sabes que se miraría raro si ven a un chico hablando solo ¿verdad?-Dije a la nada esperando que Taomon me escuchara.-

-Pero no estas hablando solo-Contesto ella sin dejar de ser invisible.-

-Pero ellos no lo saben Taomon… además, no puedo irme así sin mas, ¿haz visto la cantidad de soldados que hay aquí? Me seria imposible salir de aquí.-

-Yo podría encargarme de eso.-

-No es tan sencillo Taomon… si se enteran que uno de nosotros falta, lo tomaran como un evento malo de los digimons…-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-Pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz ya que por lo visto si quiere ir.-

-Uhm… Dime Taomon… ¿que tan buena eres con las explosiones?-La mire con cierta curiosidad.-

-Dímelo tu.-Dijo mientras aparecía frente mío mientras que de su manga sacaba un pergamino rojo.-

/Media hora después/

-¡Todos evacuen la escuela inmediatamente!-Grito uno de los militares tras haber escuchado barias explosiones dentro de las instalaciones-

Rápidamente después de eso barios militares nos escoltaron en grupos, hasta la zona central, donde otro grupo de militares escoltaron lo mas posible al resto de los alumnos… quizás lo que le pedí a Taomon… fue un poco excesivo. Aunque también volar uno de los baños con una explosión la cual quizás no le explique bien a Taomon que solo fuera una explosión pequeña par al menos no hacer tantos daños a la propiedad… esto quedara en mi consciencia, pero todo por un bien mayor ¿no?.

-No tenias que bolar en pedazos toda el área de baños Taomon…-Dije un tanto pensativo recordando una cosa muy importante.-

-No me dijiste tampoco que tan grande querías la explosión, además fue tu idea.-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.- Además, nadie salió herido, verifique que nadie estuviera cercas de un área de 30 metros… Aunque por otro lado ya estamos fuera. ¿Y porque te cambias de ropa?-

-La que llevo es del uniforme, es para que no vean que soy un estudiante, además para estas alturas, es muy probable que los militares se encuentren mas atentos debido a nuestro "Sabotaje"

-Tu sabotaje.-Aclaro ella.-

-Y tu la cómplice-Dije mientras me cambiaba de camisa- Esta vez queda algo lejos Taomon… creo que serás tu quien me lleve esta vez.-

-Por mi no hay problema realmente, ¿Listo?-Dijo mientras se colocaba aun lado mío.-

-Supongo.-Me mire a mi mismo buscando que no me faltara nada.- sip, podemos irnos.-

-Bien, respira hondo.-Dijo domándome de la mano mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, se notaba bastante concentrada, y la verdad cuando ella tiene ese rostro incluso cuando medita me da algo de miedo interrumpirla o hacer algún ruido.-

Como era habitual, en un zigzag, como si fuese un cambio de pantalla, aparecimos a las afueras del poblado, quizás a medio quilómetro ya llegando a la carretera, había divisiones de territorio hechas con alambre de púas y postes de madera, era un lugar muy árido realmente, había un puesto militar no muy lejos de donde estábamos en medio de la carretera, supongo que era de esperar con todo esto de los digimons. Comencé a ver el Digivice, el cual marcaba aquel punto rojo, dentro de una de las propiedades, la verdad no era problema entrar a ellas, solo saltábamos barda y era todo. Además… estos lugares están a la venta así que no hay nadie que diga que nos fuéramos.

-¿Qué parte vienen siendo este lugar?-Dijo mirando un gran letrero el cual decía "Bien venidos"-

-Oh, bueno anteriormente, mi abuelo me dijo que estas granjas fueron abandonadas por plagas. Y no había forma de desaceres de ellas por lo cual las abandonaron y fueron vendidas al gobierno. Actualmente están solas, así que no debe haber problemas… tengo entendido también que los servicios básicos como el agua y la electricidad fueron cortados así que… como te dije, no tendremos problemas.-

-Si tu lo dices… Ven, el digimon no esta lejos.-

Sin mas me encamino por la seca tierra del camino, había bastantes árboles secos, algunos otros apenas estaban algo verdes, aun no entramos en temporada de lluvia así que… no hay mucho que decir, decidí únicamente poner atención a nuestro alrededor, con los militares rondando por la carretera, es posible que al más mínimo indicio de un ruido extraño, vengan a investigarlo.

Nuestro andar paso hasta un camino apenas notorio entre la maleza seca del lugar, nos encaminamos hasta un claro, donde pude notar una gran cantidad de aves, siendo principalmente cuervos, nos acercamos y comencé a escuchar leves gruñidos, los cuales serian comparados a los que alguien hace cuando esta herido. El bulto de aves noto nuestra presencia y rápidamente comenzaron a alzar el vuelo para escapar de nosotros, pero lo que estas aves parecían ocultar era el cuerpo de un gigantesco tigre de bengala blanco, era sumamente extraño. Para empezar llevaba una especie de coraza en su cabeza que cubría ru rostro, unos grilletes en sus patas traseras, y algo parecido a armadura con un extraño símbolo japonés en ellas, además de tener unas esferas a su alrededor de su cintura, eran esferas doradas las cuales se movían muy levemente.

Mire el Digivice y note que era el Digimon que marcaban pero….

-¿Bahiumon?-Dijo Taomon con suma sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la gigantesca bestia que yacía en el suelo.-

-¿Es un digimon?-Me acerque junto a Taomon- Parece un tigre de bengala…-Dije no muy convencido una vez que me acerque.-

Rápidamente escuche una especie de charco. Cuando mire hacia abajo mío, note un charco de sangre el cual provenía de la criatura.-¿Qué clase de digimon es este?-Miro el Digivice y rápidamente su información apareció junto a una imagen de aquel digimon de pie como si estuviese rugiendo.-

-Bahiumon… De tipo acero, es una de las cuatro bestias sagradas y el más joven de ellos…-Mire extrañado.- ¿Es todo lo que aparece de ellos?-

-Con solo saber eso basta realmente…-Dijo Taomon mirando a la criatura.-

-Debe estar vivo… después de todo aun no es información.-Dije acercándome a la parte de enfrente de el, para mirar su cabeza.-

Quería tocar a esta criatura pero apenas hacerlo, los ojos de este digimon se abrieron abruptamente, dejándome ver un par de ojos rojos bastante intimidantes. Pero como cual animal yendo sobre su presa, este digimon se puso tan rápido de pie y se abalanzó sobre mi, mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba tan asustado que solo pude quedarme ahí mirando a los ojos de la gran bestia frente a mi.

-¡Maldito humano!-Gruño furioso el digimon.-

Termine en el suelo con el gigantesco digimon enfrente mío, pero antes de que el pudiera atacarme con sus grandes garras el domo de Taomon evito que eso me lastimara, mas sin embargo, ella parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo que esa bestia golpeo el domo, pero no veía como era posible, si todo el cuerpo de esta bestia la tenia enfrente mío.

-¡Taomon!-Dije preocupado al verla jadear.-

-¿¡Porque defiendes al humano!? ¡Son ellos los que quieren destruir nuestro mundo!-

-¡El no tiene nada que ver con eso Baihumon!-

Note que ella extendió su brazo izquierdo para sacar su gigantesco pincel pero apenas hacerlo la bestia golpeo el gran domo frente mío, y para mi gran temor, note que este comenzó a agrietarse.

-Como te atrevas a atacarme Taomon… El humano no será el único que muera hoy.-Advirtió con suma seriedad.-

\- si me cueste la vida yo lo voy a defender, tenía las mejores intenciones cuando se acercó a ti, y no voy a permitirte que lo lastimes cuando su única intención era ayudarte.-

-¿¡Ayudarme!?-volteo a mirarme.- Una criatura tan débil como esta no podría ni cuidarse a si sola.-

-Es por eso que estoy yo aquí…-

-¡QUIETOS TODOS USTEDES!-

-¡señor lo encontramos!-

Cuando voltee a mi derecha, note una gran cantidad de militares… la verdad era que estaba completamente petrificado.

-¡Aléjense del chico ustedes dos!-Grito uno de los militares, quien apunto con su arma al digimon.-

La bestia solo gruño con cierta molestia mientras me volteaba a ver.-Debí suponer que ustedes humanos nunca estaban solos.-

-¡Les repito por ultima vez: Aléjense del chico!-Grito el militar nuevamente con una voz demandante.-

Solo mire como aquella bestia me miro con sumo enojo, note que las esferas que tenia comenzaron a brillar en un tono dorado, eso rápidamente me preocupo, y los militares solo apuntaros sus armas a la gran bestia.

-Como te vuelva a ver… no habrá nada ni nadie que te pueda salvar… a ti o a tu raza.-

Una brillante luz celeste nos encegueció a todos, incluyéndome, pero de la simple nada en medio del resplandor sentía que estaba cayendo en un gran vacío, era como si cayera de un avión pero sin paracaídas, por mucho que mis ojos estuvieran abiertos, lo único que miraba era una luz azul, sin poder identificar nada… Por el terror… por el miedo únicamente le grite a Taomon, pero no escuchaba su voz, únicamente sentía el vacío mismo… tras segundos abruptos de desesperación, ese color azul, cambio drásticamente, lo que había a mi alrededor era cielo, me encontraba cayendo y justo debajo estaba el suelo, pero a varios metros de distancia, estaba yo cayendo… era muy increíble ver esto, pero me preocupaba porque no habría nada que evitara mi caída, pese que debajo de mi este un gigantesco lago, me preocupaba porque sabia que caer al agua desde una altura tan alta, es igual de doloroso que caer en pavimento.

-¡TAOMON!-Grite al estar a escasos metros del agua.-

Por extraño que pareciera al caer al agua… no sentía nada, me sentía húmedo es cierto, pero… la caída no parecía haberme dañado ni en lo mas mínimo. Salí a la superficie para respirar una buena bocanada de aire y mirar mi alrededor… me encontraba en una especie de bosque muy frondoso y verde, el agua era tan cristalina que podía incluso mirar lo que había debajo, un sinfín de peces y criaturas extrañas que no me fue difícil saber que eran digimons realmente. Pero…

-¡Dios el Digivice!-Me apresure de sacarlo de mi bolsillo pero apenas hacerlo, mire que este aun se mantenía sirviendo aun con el agua… suspire aliviado ante esto y comencé a nadar hasta la orilla del lago, al salir trate de tranquilizarme, mas que nada porque no me encontraba donde hace unos instantes debería de estar…

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Mire mi alrededor-

Todo lo que miraba era tan real, Arboles, plantas, arbustos, césped… era un bosque en su totalidad realmente, mire el Digivice, pero no marcaba nada de momento, solo había unas letras que decían "Cargando" trate de ponerme de pie, estaba empapado pero… me preocupaba Taomon, en mi caída libre no la había visto.

-¡TAOMON!-Grite con fuerza esperando a recibir respuesta- ¡TAOMON!-

Lo único que escuchaba era un viento susurrante el cual, no escuchaba grillos o mosquitos cosa extraña, pero ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de estar en el mundo de Taomon… si mal no recuerdo ella dijo que se llama "Digimundo" no muy original pero… bueno, viniendo de un mundo llamado "Tierra" tampoco es que tenga mucha originalidad. Camine un poco por la orilla del lago mirándolo, realmente era tan cristalina que me era imposible creer que fuese real. Rápidamente comencé a escuchar rugidos no muy lejos de donde yo estaba. La sangre se me congelo inmediatamente, mire a mi alrededor y trata de buscar un lugar donde esconderme, un gran puñado de arbustos crecidos fue mi visión, y mi idea para esconderme.

Me meti rápidamente entre ellos esperando a que el peligro pasara pero… aquella bestia digimon cruzo junsto delante de mi, a un paso lento y meticuloso, poniendo atención a cada rincón donde el miraba. Los arbustos me cubrían bien así que no debería de preocuparme… guarde silencio y espere paciente a que se fuera… camino alrededor del lago como dos veces… fue mas o menos una media hora de sufrimiento para mi. ya que tenia miedo de que me encontrara…

Poco después dio un gran rugido, para después dar un gigantesco salto para salir de mi vista dirigiéndose a lo que pienso yo era el norte de este lugar… espere un momento mas, no quería que fuese una falsa movida de parte de esta bestia… cuando sentía yo que ya era hora de salir me levante del arbusto suspirando aliviado.

-¿Dónde estarás Taomon?-Dije preocupado mirando el lugar.-¿ a donde debo ir ahora?


	5. Un camino dificil

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegue a este lugar… Todo era tan parecido al mundo real… mirar a Digimons andar por el césped, eran pequeños, incluso me topé con algo parecido a una rana con una especie de instrumento alrededor de su cuerpo, tal parece que se llaman Gekomon, son criaturas muy curiosas y la verdad amigables, /Para mi buena fortuna/ al toparme con ellos parecían hospitalarios, me guiaron hasta una zona segura del bosque, este lugar consistía en una gran rio, el cual tenia casas hechas de madera, estaban cubiertas de musgo verde dándole un aspecto mas natural al entorno y a las casas mismas, vivían en completa armonía.

Opte por solo pasar algo de tiempo ahí, quizás o… tan solo quizás Taomon lograría encontrar este lugar.

-Gekomon.-Le hable a uno que cargaba lo que parecía ser un gran conjunto de moras azules.

-¿Si geko?-Dijo curioso mientras se acercaba a mi.-

-No han visto por aquí a Taomon… la eh estado buscando.-

-No lo se Geko… debería preguntarle a los demás gako… espera aquí geko.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia un grupo mas de Gekomons los cuales por sus reacciones solo notaba que ellos decían "No" ya sea que movieran la cabeza en símbolo de negación o que los alcanzara a escuchar-

Paso mas o menos media hora y el mismo Gekomon se me acerco y dijo.-No geko… dicen que no han visto a Taomon Geko… Es amiga de humano geko?.-Inclino su cabeza.-

-Si… Me preocupa, quizás ella cayo en un lugar diferente al mío.-

-Podrías ir a la zona de las bestias de Taomon Geko.-Dijo el digimon mirando al humano.-

-¿Hay mas como Taomon?-Dije algo extrañado.-

-No son comunes geko, pero los Renamon y los Kyubimon abundan en las zonas mas adentradas del bosque geko. Están siguiendo ese sendero geko.-Dijo señalando un sendero el cual tenia piedras a las orillas.- Pocas veces vienen a hacer viajes ha los desiertos y a los mares del este geko… pero últimamente no ha venido ninguno geko. Desde el incidente con las bestias sagradas algunos digimons están mas a la defensiva de sus tierras geko.-

-Y…-Mire el sendero.- ¿Crees que la encuentre ahí?-

-No lo se geko… pero su raza se encuentra por ese lugar geko… incluso quizás te la encuentres por el camino geko, solo ten cuidado por las noches geko, hay digimons peligrosos geko, lo mejor seria que te quedes por hoy aquí geko y mañana partas a ese lugar geko.-

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿no les molestara?-

-Descuida geko… hay lugar para ti por aquí geko, sígueme geko.-

Me parecía algo curiosa la forma en la que hablaban, incluso una que otra vez me daban ganas de hablar del mismo modo que el lo hacía, pero siento que sería faltarle al respeto. Este Gekomon en particular me guio hasta una gran cabaña donde parecía que acomodaban algunas cosas relacionadas a la comida, tenían desde frutas hasta algunas hiervas comestibles, incluso raíces y algo de pescado.

-Podras dormir bien en el sótano geko… ahí hay mantas para que te cubras del frio geko, estaré ayudando a los demás geko. Puedes pasear por nuestro poblado geko.-

Dicho esto el se retiro, había unos cuantos Gekomons en este almacén, todos estaban haciendo algo, opte por ayudarles por lo cual me acerque al Gekomon que parecía levantar unas cajas con fruta y le dije.-

-¿Puedo ayudarte Geko?-Dije divertido mientras lo miraba.-

El Gekomon lejos de molestarse sonrió amigable y asintió con la cabeza, si estaría aquí creo que lo mínimo seria ayudarles un momento para regresarles de ese modo el favor.

Me quede en el almacén bastante tiempo con los Gekomon, debo admitir que no era nada diferente a trabajar en un almacén del mundo humano, para cuando terminamos ya había anochecido, los Gekomones solo se despidieron de mi agradeciéndome por haberles brindado mi ayuda, yo al contrario les di a ellos las gracias por haberme dejado dormir ahí.

El sótano estaba bajando por unas escaleras de madera, no había mucha luz tan solo la de algunas antorchas que apenas se mantenían encendidas, rápidamente divise unas cajas con mantas algo viejas realmente, pero solo me cubrirían del frio, el cual era su función. Tome marias de las mantas y las acomode en el suelo mientras otras solo las usaría para cubrirme, pero al poco tiempo escuche los pasos de un gekomon, antes de recostarme me acerque para ver de quien se trataba, pero no había mucha diferencia realmente, era como ver siempre al mismo gekomon.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mis compañeros geko.-Dijo entregándome un plato con algo de pescado asado.- Les ahorraste mucho trabajo geko.-Dijo amigable mientras estiraba sus brazos para que pudiera tomar el plato.-

-D-De nada, es lo menos que podía hacer.-Dijo tomando el plato.-

-Es bueno ver que alguien entiende esto geko. Ultimamente los digimons que vienen son algo groseros geko, es bueno ver que los humanos no son así geko.-

-¿Sabes lo que soy?-Dije extrañado.-

-Claro que si geko… hace poco un pequeño grupo de humanos pasaron por este lugar Geko, les dejamos quedarse un día y al igual que tu geko, nos ayudaron geko.-

-Hace cuanto mas o menos?-

-Hace ya tiempo geko, unas semanas quizás geko… Gekomon se va, casi es hora de dormir geko.-Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse mientras se despedia con su mano de manera amigable.-

-Gracias de nuevo Gekomon.-Dije tomando asiento mientras comenzaba a comer…-  
La comida realmente tenia tanto parentesco a la comida del mundo real, esperaba que tuviera un sabor diferente al esperado, pero no, conserva mucho el sabor "Real" de mi mundo.

Esta noche fue extrañamente algo calmada, lo único que podía escucharse era el viento y el rio el cual no estaba lejos de donde yo estaba, era algo relajante realmente, algo muy acogedor…  
Con la salida de los primeros rayos de sol opte por emprender mi viaje hacia ese lugar que mencionaron los Gekomon, no sin antes agradecerles por acogerme ese día, aquel Gekomon que me había traído la cena ayer en la noche, llevaba lo que parecía ser una bolsa hecha de tela la cual contenía algunos frutos, le agradecí el gesto y el modestamente dijo que no era nada, pero si una vez regresaba por el lugar que no dudara en pasar a visitarlos.

Realmente me lleve una muy buena impresión de estos Digimon, siguiendo el sendero señalado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, quizás me habría gustado mucho tener mi celular para escuchar algo de música mientras camino… y ahora que menciono el Celular…  
El Digivice desde esta mañana no ha mostrado mejoría, de hecho había cambiado lo que tenia en la pantalla "Aplicando actualizaciones", la verdad yo no se ni de donde sacaba el internet para eso… pero… si es cierto que este es un mundo digital… podría decir que el internet esta en todos latos… literalmente.

Algo quizás que me agradaba de este lugar, era que los insectos no existían, al menos eso ya era un alivio total. No debía preocuparme por los mosquitos, aunque… me preocupaba el hecho de que me encontrara con otro tipo de criaturas, si bien es cierto que había digimons con aspectos de rana, inevitablemente es posible que existan variaciones de lobos, serpientes o reptiles, algo que me preocupaba pues desde que sigo este sendero eh notado un riachuelo, a pesar de que solo se vean peces en él.

Paso tras paso ponía atención a donde quiera que yo mirara, me sentía un poco asustado por el hecho de que me podía saltar en cualquier momento algún digimon peligroso. Bastante experiencia tuve contra los que peleábamos Taomon y yo… Mi andar paso a ser constante y lo único que se escuchaba eran mis pisadas en el pasto, el viento apenas era perceptible. Pero algo curioso y hasta cierto punto maravilloso, fue mirar esferas de color dorado no muy lejos de donde me dirigía, eran esfera doradas las cuales volaban sin rumbo alguno, parecían "Jugar" entre si, se correteaban y incluso se escuchaba risas, no sabría identificarlas si eran de chico o chica, pero al acercarme estas solo guardaron silencio por un momento, algunas de estas esferas se acercaron ami para luego convertirse rápidamente en un digimon brillante.

En mi pantalón sonó el Digivice, algo apurado tome el Digivice en mi mani y observe que la pantalla ya había reaccionado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, tan solo la pantalla mostro: "Actualización completada… Buscando información… información encontrada".

-DigiGnomos-Dije algo extrañado.- Tienen la gran habilidad de poder comprender a los seres… También son conocidos por cumplir los deseos de los seres humanos que están en el Digimundo. Y pueden llegar a aparecer en el momento indicado para cumplir un deseo que venga del corazón ya sea de un humano o un Digimon.-

Al terminar de decir esto, algunos de estos digimon se acercaron a mi mientras que risas se escucharon, incluso uno se subió a mi cabeza mientras que otros dos, se posaron sobre mis hombros. Me querían usar como método de juego pero moví mis manos para alejarlos pero esto solo los hizo reir mas. Pero recordé que podían comprender a los humanos así que… supongo que puedo intentar hablarles.

-¿Ustedes no habrán visto a Taomon?-Pregunte, logrando que ellos dejaran de reírse y me pusieran bastante mas atención de la que yo esperaba. Todos ellos inclinaron la cabeza como si no entendieran algo así que proseguí.-E-Es mi compañera.-Dijo señalándoles el Digivice.- y… el mapa no la señala como normalmente lo hace, de casualidad ustedes no la han visto por este lugar?-

Entre ellos solo se miraron por unos segundos intercambiando miradas y algunas risas, para que poco después uno de ellos se me pusiera frente de mi y negara con la cabeza. Pero a base de señas me dieron a entender que fuera por aquel sendero… Supongo que también saben de aquel lugar de donde proviene la raza de Taomon, suspire algo resignado para poder seguir con mi viaje.

-Muchas gracias… No es mucho pero…-Dije dándoles un puñado de moras que los Gekomon me habían dado.-

Al extender mi puño con las moras ellos de uno en uno se acercaron a tomar las moras y solo rieron felices mientras se comían las moras que les había dado, me dispuse a irme cuando uno de estos DigiGnomos se me puso frente de mi levitando con aquella luz dorada que lo envolvía, al poco tiempo este se convirtió en aquella esfera para luego convertirse en algo rectangular… muy pequeño. Termine tomando aquella cosa extraña en mi mano pero parecía una especie de tarjeta dorada, no tenia nada solo era una tarjeta dorada en blanco. Se que el Digivice tiene algo parecido a un lector de tarjetas de crédito. Por intuición coloque la tarjeta en el Digivice y al pasarla solo note que no había pasado nada. Lo volví a hacer y no paso nada.

Suspire con algo de desanimo y guarde la tarjeta, después de todo ese DigiGnomo se había convertido en esa tarjeta… quien sabe, quizás tenga alguna utilidad.

Seguí mi andar sin mucho apuro realmente… pero por mucho que yo caminaba, sentía que no avanzaba mucho hacia aquel lugar que habían mencionado los Gekomon, sin embargo para este punto me comenzaba a preocupar, si bien era cierto y estaba siguiendo este sendero, la cuestión era que ya estaba anocheciendo y de una manera MUY rápida, algo que incluso llega a ser algo tenebroso. Como cual apagón de luces, la noche cayo encima mío en un parpadeo de ojos. Lo único visible eran luces extrañas en el cielo, algunos podrían ser digimons volando pero algo extraño era una especie de esfera gigante, de colores brillantes en el cielo, quizás era lo único que evitaba la oscuridad perpetua en este lugar.

Supuse que era un medio para evitar la oscuridad total así que solo proseguí con mi camino… Al que debo mencionar son las plantas en este mundo, algunas tal paree que brillan en la oscuridad, es un brillo bastante notorio, si uno mirara a su alrededor podría pensar que tienen alguna pintura fosforescente pero no, una vez que corte una de estas plantas, esta planta se apagó por completo.

-Solo espero y no haya algo por aquí cercas mío.-

Quería un buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche… pero estando en medio de un bosque, no creo que se me facilite las cosas, quizás la lógica siga de la misma manera en mi mundo, referente a poder encender un fuego.

Para mi buena suerte si… había ramas tiradas y rocas por los alrededores, conseguí bastantes rocas y las coloque en círculo alrededor de las ramas secas que había rejuntado, no quería comenzar un incendio en este lugar. Con algo de musgo seo que había debajo de algunas de las piedras, tome una de mis llaves y comencé a hacer fricción con una pedernal que había tomado del suelo, después de todo no es como si la llave de mi casa sirviera aquí.

-Supongo que… puede considerarse acampar.-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente al fuego el cual no tardo en encender, la noche si estaba algo fría incluso podía mirar mi aliento después de algo de tiempo ahí en medio de la oscuridad. Yo sabia que no podría aguantar el frio. Tome la mayor cantidad de ramas que pude y usando las ramas que estaban encendidas improvise una antorcha, no me durarían mucho pero debería mantenerme caliente para evitar la hipotermia, quizás no este en mi mundo y no se si pueda morir pero no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo.

Mi caminar en medio de la penumbra era algo rápido, tener algo cercas el fuego me calentaba y calmaba parte del frio que golpeaba mi cuerpo, sin embargo… mientras mas tiempo pasaba caminando, mas comenzaba a sentir que alguien me vigilaba en la lejanía. Sentía una fuerte mirada encima mío, ocasionalmente volteaba a mirar atrás de mi pero… no había nada, ni siquiera se movían las plantas, las cuales me podrían dar un signo de problemas, agudice lo mas que pude mis sentidos para poder evitar algún problema. Pero… siendo ellos ligeramente algo superior a un humano me temo que… no tendría oportunidad.

Mis sospechas cada vez eran mas correctas pues en un punto de silencio total, cuando caminaba por aquel camino escuche unos gruñidos, esto solo me dio luz verde para voltear a aquel lugar de donde se originaban los gruñidos, al voltear con mi improvisada antorcha note solo un par de ojos rojos, una bestia negra como la noche muy parecido a un felino, mi mirada se lleno de pavor y comencé a correr siguiendo aquel sendero con la esperanza de encontrarme con aquel lugar mencionado por los Gekomon.

Los rugidos de este digimon no se detuvieron me estaba cazando y yo sabía que no tenía muchas opciones. Intente atravesar arboles y maleza para darle algo mas de dificultad a la hora de alcanzarme, por mucho que yo corriera sabia que eso no bastaba. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y me sentía cansado, sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

En mi ultimo esfuerzo grite el nombre de Taomon esperanzado en que quizás me oyera y me salvara de esta cosa. Pero mi única respuesta fue el frio silencio de la nada junto a los sonidos de mi perseguidor. Inevitablemente sentí como algo pesado se abalanzo sobre mi, intente poner la antorcha por delante y esto solo pareció que le molesto, la criatura parecía una Pantera negra, tome los palos que tenia conmigo y se los coloque en el hocico intentando evitar que me mordiera, esto solo hizo que comenzara a morder las varas haciéndolas crujir, incluso algunas se comenzaron a romper.

Coloque mi pie izquierdo en el estómago de la criatura y empuje con todas mis fuerzas empujándolo a apenas un par de metros de mi, parecía aturdida y a pesar de estar lleno de miedo seguí corriendo, sabía que estaba condenado, pero no le dejaría la carne fácil a cualquiera, el humano insiste en sobrevivir y eso desde el inicio de los tiempos y yo estaba dispuesto a vivir. O al menos lo intentaría.

Lamentablemente para mi me había desviado de mi camino y corría sin rumbo fijo. Apartaba las ramas y la maleza con la que me topaba, ya solo iba a oscuras con la esperanza de no chocar con algo o tropezar. Inevitablemente tuve que detenerme en seco, pues había llegado a un precipicio, lo único que pude escuchar fueron unas piedras caer hasta lo que parecía ser un gran rio que yacía justo debajo de este.

Aquella gran pantera solo se posiciono amenazante enfrente de mi, mientras gruñía con ferocidad, no tenía muchas opciones tampoco es que quisiera que una criatura como esa me despellejara pero… al mirar por el precipicio, sabia que seria una caída muy grande, y sabia que al menos no me podría salvar de esta. Pero… Al recordar que no había recibido daño alguno al caer al lago cuando había llegado a este lugar, no pude pensarlo dos veces. Instintivamente me avente al precipicio solo logrando que la pantera rugiera mientras se acercaba a mi a toda velocidad, yo para este punto había saltado e iba en caída libre hasta el rio.

Y tal como lo esperaba, no recibí daño por caer al rio, pero igual menara eso no evitaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo agua y pueda respirar bajo de ella, las aguas eran rapidas y trate de sacar mi cabeza para tomar una buena bocanada de aire, intente poner mi cuerpo lo mas arriba posible para evitar que se lastimara por las piedras que pudieran estar en el fondo.

Inevitablemente al llegar a los rápidos termine hundiéndome por un momento pero… fue ahí donde había perdido todo conocimiento de mi entorno. Al principio pude sentir que mi cuerpo salió del agua, mientras pasaba por un lugar con aguas mas calmadas, pero lentamente mi mundo se fue opacando… Al principio podía ver las siluetas de los arboles al lado del rio… y luego sombras… hasta que finalmente mi mundo se oscureció.

…

…

…

…

Sentí que la luz golpeaba mis ojos, para cuando pude recuperarme un poco de lo ocurrido, mire mí alrededor, la verdad era que no cambiaba mucho. Salvo que estaba en la orilla del rio, sentía bastante frio, por lo cual solo Salí del agua tratando de procesar bien lo que paso hace unas horas… al salir sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pierna y brazo izquierdo al mirar, note que parte de mi pantalón estaba rasgado incluso tenia una herida en la pierna derecha, no era profunda y ya no estaba sangrando. Esto me limito mucho ya que no podría moverme con mucha libertad… además… perdí mi camino hasta el lugar que los Gekomon habían señalado.

Un vistazo hacia lo que era el precipicio por el cual cai basto para darme cuenta lo lejos que estaba, mi vista apenas y lo alcanzaba a divisar.

-Dios…-Dije con algo de dificultad mientras trataba de ponerme de pie.- El dolor en mi pie no se hizo esperar, una fuerte punzada basto para volver a caer al piso mientras trataba en balde de soportar el dolor, tuve que acercarme arrastras hasta un palo lo suficientemente grande que estaba cercas mío para usarlo de apoyo y no poner todo el peso sobre mi pie lastimado.

-Supongo que aun me queda un larga camino que recorrer…-Suspire resignado y comencé a andar mientras cojeaba levemente. Mi andar era sumamente lento y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Intente por muchos medios apoyarme también de árbol en árbol, pero al estar en esta zona tuve que andar con mayor cuidado, algo que me preocupaba era que escuchaba los zumbidos de insectos gigantes, y dicho y hecho, había una zona en particular donde lo que parecían ser abejas gigantes iban en grupo, por obvias razones tuve que rodearlos. No sin antes haberme llevado unos frutos cercas del lugar, casi y pierdo mi brazo por intentarlo pero tenia hambre.

Mi andar no mejoro para nada…ya que tenia que pasar por un gran claro. No había nada solo pasto algo crecido, avanzando quizás unos doscientos metros caminando, continuaba el bosque pero… a mi paso ese camino seria largo, y no quería que algún digimon me viera y me viera con mayor facilidad en mi estado como "Comida gratis"

Espere unos minutos esperando que si algún digimon pasaba me podría esconder en los arboles… pasaron cinco… pasaron diez… pasaron quince y comencé a caminar con la única esperanza de no toparme con otro digimon.

Afortunadamente la fortuna me sonrió por esta vez, suspire una vez llegue al otro extremo sin ninguna dificultad salvo por mi pierna.

Pero no importaba cuanto caminara, yo la verdad sentía que no avanzaba nada y eventualmente… cuando note que había algo extraño nuevamente me detuve en seco… No me gustaba admitirlo pero correr ya no era una opción.

Tome mi Digivice esperando que fuera Taomon pero al mirar el mapa aun se mantenía sin cambios, tan solo había cambiado la zona, se miraba una gigantesca zona verde, con lo que supongo yo debía ser el rio del cual yo había caído. Me marcaba con un punto dorado cercas del rio pero Taomon no aparecía en el mapa… ella no aparecía pero… barios puntos rojos estaban muy cercas mío de hecho… me estaban rodeando y no eran tres o cuatro… no eran casi diez. Mi respiración era agitada, no quería que me pasara nada.

Eventualmente puntos rojos marcados en el mapa desaparecieron de la nada…. Suspire ligeramente aliviado pero… algo cayo sobre mi, era pesado y no me debería ser difícil adivinar que debía de ser.

Solo cubri mi cabeza con mis manos mientras dejaba salir un grito de dolor por el fuerte golpe al caer rogándole a dios porque me dejara vivir o me ayudara pero.

-¿Qué hace un humano en estas tierras?-

La voz sin duda era femenina, pero lo que tenia a la vista a ras de suelo no era humano. Eran un par de patas blancas muy delgadas, otras mas aparecieron como si cayeran de los arboles.

-Esta zona no es para criaturas curiosas, estas en nuestro territorio y muchos saben que este es una zona del bosque muy sagrado.- Otra voz femenina me llamo la atención. Intente alzar la vista pero al hacerlo algo me tomo de la espalda y con una fuerza sobre humana, me levanto y me mantuvo en contra de un árbol.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos hasta lo que era su "Mano" lo que había frente de mi eran seres Antropomórficos, de apariencia de zorro, de cuerpo muy parecido al de una mujer, todos y cada uno de color amarillo, lo que era su vientre y pecho era blanco todos tenían un collar de pelo blanco lo que cubría su pecho, una cola larga que terminaba en color blanco, además que todos portaban unos gigantescos guantes morados con el símbolo del ying y yang.

-P-Por favor.-Dije con apenas esfuerzo tratando de forcejear con el agarre de este digimon amarillo.-N-No…-

Una de estas criaturas se acercó a mi agresor y puso su mano sobre su hombro, ella alojo el agarre y me dejo caer al suelo, lo primero que hice fue tomar una buena bocanada de aire mientras tocia un par de veces tome asiento en el suelo y me recargue en contra del árbol hasta que una figura mas bajo de uno de los árboles. Era otro de estos seres amarillos, tome mi Digivice esperando que me pudiera dar alguna información rápida y lo hizo.

Ante mi apareció una imagen de estos seres y decía lo siguiente:  
"Renamon en etapa de crecimiento, los atributos de estos digimon son "Espíritus de la naturaleza y Soldados de pesadilla" del tipo "Bestia humanoide" los Renamon son una especie que cuya relación con el ser humano no tiene rodeos ya que dependiendo de la enseñanza que tubo, es en la que puede expresarse hacia ellos"

No pude terminar de leer el resto de los detalles cuando esta Digimon en particular bajo del árbol, era también una Renamon solo que quizás la única diferencia era que portaba un traje muy particular era de estilo japonés pero no podría describirlo con tanta facilidad, era parecido aun vestido eso puedo asegurarlo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas de mi se arrodillo en frente mío mirándome de pies a cabeza, su mirada parecía confusa y parecía tener algo especial este digimon. Poco después recordé que los Gekomon habían mencionado que Taomon provenia de la "Digievolicion de Renamon" supongo que ellas podrían saber algo de ella…

-D-Disculpen… s-sé que no es el mejor momento pero, estoy buscando a mi compañera Taomon.-

Las demás Renamon solo murmuraron entre ellas mientras que la que estaba arrodillada enfrente mío parecía poner un semblante triste al tiempo que me miraba con cierta pena… al poco tiempo esta Renamon me abrazo con fuerza, me queje ligeramente ya que aun sentía adolorido el cuerpo, pero no entendía el porqué de esta Renamon… digo… ni siquiera la conozco de nada.

-P-Perdóname… Perdóname Alejandro…-Dijo con suma tristeza esta Renamon.-

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?-Dije mirándola.-

Ella se separó del abrazo par mirarme a los ojos, un par de ojos azules como el mar mismo. Esto solo basto para que me diera cuenta más tarde que temprano de quien estaba frente de mi arrodillada, con una mirada tan cristalina como si estuviera a nada de romper en llanto.

-¿T-Taomon?-Ella asintió con la cabeza barias veces mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Yo termine también rompiendo en llanto, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza pero también me sentía tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta conmigo. Abrace con todas mis fuerzas a esta Renamon contra mi. no quería separarme deella… había pasado por tanto que no quería separarme.-Me alegra que estés bien Taomon… Pensé que te había pasado algo.-

-D-Discúlpame… no pude protegerte… y por mi culpa, estas herido.-Dijo con suma tristeza mientras sus orejas solo se agachaban mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada.-

-No hay nada que disculpar Taomon.-Le sonreí amigable mientras la abrazaba.-

-P-Pero yo…-La interrumpí.-

-Lo bueno es que estas bien, discúlpame tu a mi por no ser mas capas para defenderme solo.-Deje salir una leve risa esperando subirle un poco mas el animo.- Además…-Mire el Digivice y tal parece que ahora si reconocía a Taomon, el circulo dorado y azul estaban juntos así que podía asegurar que efectivamente era ella.-Estamos juntos otra vez.-La abrace de nueva cuenta tratando de calmar su estado.-

-Lo lamento… enserio…-Dijo mientras solo se dejaba hacer-

-Ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos.-Dije mientras sonreía.-Esa bestia sagrada… de no ser por ti… yo no habría sobrevivido. Hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu disposición. Y por eso te estoy en deuda.-

-Es mi deber protegerte…-Se separó del abrazo solo para mirarme-Daria mi vida si solo así puedo salvarte.-

-Lo bueno es que eso no paso… Solo una cosa…-

-¿Si?-Renamon inclino ligeramente su cabeza en señal de confusión.-

-P-Podrías levantarte, estas arrodillada sobre mi pie lastimado.-

Fin del cap.-


	6. Tao

Después de lo ocurrido, resultaba que no andaba muy lejos del lugar de asentamiento de estos digimon, tal parece que viven en completa armonía con el bosque, cuidan de este bosque como si fuera lo más importante que tienen. Sus "Casas" si así puedo llamarlas se basan en casas en los árboles.

De hecho actualmente me encuentro en una de estas casas, no es grande por lo que mire, solo abarcan lo que es una habitación individual. La verdad no veo problemas después de todo… Viniendo de un grupo de digimons "Espirituales" supongo que solo abarcan lo "Principal".

Si, en efecto Renamon me ha cuidado estos últimos días, de momento puedo apenas moverme pero no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos, solo me duele el pie cuando camino o coloco mi peso sobre mi pie, el conocimiento "Medico" es bastante… ¿Casero seria la palabra? El conocimiento de un territorio boscoso les da cierta ventaja ya que al cabo de unos días eh sentido una mejoría mayor a la que yo podría tener en mi mundo. Incluso aun con lo avanzada de la medicina hoy día.

Renamon siempre me trae unas hojas verdosas, bastante… Dolorosas ya que cada vez que me las pone siento como si me estuviera quemando el pie, la razón por la que dejaba que ella lo pusiera era porque de voz de ella me decía que era por mi propio bien, y si… en los pocos días que me sigue poniendo eso, eh sentido mejoría.

Sin embargo… lo que no comprendo es…

-Taomon…-Hable en un tono suave para llamar la atención de mi compañera, quien tenia una mirada perdida en la nada de la habitación, ella al escuchar mi voz, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente solo para luego voltear a verme.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. ella podía andar a sus anchas yo por mi parte permanecía recostado con aquellas hojas que me traía Renamon.-

-Bueno… quizás no sea de mi incumbencia pero… ¿que fue lo que te paso?-Dije algo preocupado mientras la miraba.-

Ella se notó sumamente preocupada al recibir esta pregunta, ella solo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras volteaba a otro lado, dándome a entender que no quería hablar de ello.

-Vale, no tienes que decirme si no quieres Taomon.-

-Yo… Ya no soy Taomon, Alejandro…-Dijo ciertamente deprimida.-y lo sabes muy bien…-

-Lo se… es solo que…-Ella me interrumpió.-

-Entonces… ¿porque sigues llamándome así cuando sabes que ya no tengo ese nombre?-Dijo algo extrañada y ciertamente tenía bastante depresión a la hora de que ella hablaba.-

-Porque fue por ese nombre que yo te conocí Taomon.-Le sonreí ligeramente esperando que ella dejara de lado su estado de animo pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.-

-Por favor, no me llames así… yo… Ya no tengo ese nombre.-

-¿Que tiene de malo que te llame de ese modo?-Me enderece de la cama para estar sentado y mirarla mejor.-

-Nuestros nombres… tienen una jerarquía… siendo nosotras las Renamon las del rango mas bajo, lo que nos correspondo a nosotras es cuidar de los bosques de estas zonas, ríos y lagos, entender, comprender y cuidar de ellos… y… las Taomon… bueno… son quienes se encargan de todo lo espiritual del bosque… y yo… deje de serlo.-Ella bajo la mirada con clara tristeza.-

Ella solo miro sus manos y sus guantes por unos instantes, apretó con fuerza sus puños yo con cierto cariño casi paternal debo decir intente ponerme de pie y abrazarla para calmarla, esto la afectaba. Sentirse mucho menos… débil… inútil… sentir que no puede hacer nada de lo que solía hacer antes, es comprensible. La abrace contra mi esperando que ella se tranquilizara pero solo logre que ella se acurrucara en mi abrazo sintiéndose claramente reconfortada.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-Dije mirándola.-

-Bahiumon… me arrebato mis poderes…-Dijo con clara tristeza en su voz.- Por eso no pude ayudarte… quería buscarte pero mis habilidades se vieron reducidas muy drásticamente. Hasta convertirme en una Renamon.-Dijo sumamente apenada.-

-¿Pero porque lo hizo?-

-Dijo que no estaba de acuerdo que un digimon como yo, estuviera con un humano como compañero… le desafié ahí mismo pero… solo me arrebato mis poderes… y poco después llegaron ellas a ayudarme.-Ella llevo su mano hasta mi pecho y dijo en un tono casi triste.-T-Tenia tantas ganas de ayudarte Alejandro… me sentí impotente. Mi cuerpo no me respondía y les pedí que te buscaran. No quería que Bahiumon te encontrara y te hiciera algo.-

-no te preocupes ya por eso… La buena noticia es que nos encontramos.-

Ella trato de cambiar su estado de animo pero le era difícil, entiendo el sentido del "Honor" y "Deber" que ella siente que tiene al estar conmigo pero… se toma esto muy enserio a veces. Coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza esperando calmarla hasta que algo me vino a la mente.

Si bien es cierto y todas a que se llaman Renamon… quizás la única diferencia seria el tono de voz de cada uno de los presentes.

-Sabes… ¿Te gustaría un Nombre?-Le pregunte.-

-¿Un nombre?-

-SI, mis padres me dieron mi nombre, el que tu conoces… además… si te dijera por el nombre de tu "Raza" creo que medio grupo de Renamon´s voltearía a verme después de haber dicho esa palabra no crees?-

Ella pareció algo confundida… pero supongo que entendía el termino y el significado de un nombre único… después de todo, en su momento me llego a preguntar porque todos los humanos tenemos una diferente denominación si somos iguales, o quizás solo iguales en raza, pero todos somos diferentes… a nuestra manera claro.

-No lo se… me siento mas que a gusto con el mío.-Dijo algo extrañada la Renamon inclinando su cabeza levemente.-

-Bueno, lo entiendo pero… creo que un nombre te quedaría bien… o… tu que crees.-Le dije algo optimista dándole un leve golpecillo con mi mano en su hombro.-

-No se si me acostumbre… Además no se como podría "Llamarme" aquí es muy diferente a tu mundo.-

-Lo comprendo Taomon. Pero… creo que te agradaría. Que te parece si te digo nombres y tu me dices cual te parece mejor.-

-Creo… de acuerdo, dime algunos.-

Tome asiento y me posicione frente a ella y casi como cual sistema automatico comencé a recitar nombres al azar- Amaya, Lucia, Emma, Claudia, Carla, María, Irene, Valeria, Sofía, Elena, Lorena, Alba…-Conforme yo seguía diciendo nombres ella únicamente negaba con la cabeza sin parecerle "Atractivo" algún nombre que yo le nombraba- Luz, Esperanza, Paz, Esmeralda, Cloe, Sara, Eva, Verónica…

Y inevitablemente mi "lista" de nombres se terminó y para mi mala suerte ella no pareció contenta con ni uno de los nombres que le di a conocer… ella solo suspiro resignada… pero de cierta forma también estoy conforme con llamarla Taomon… Aunque… bueno parecerá tonto de mi parte pero.

-Y si… Solo te llamo ¿Tao? Técnicamente no estoy su significado sigue siendo el mismo, lo relacionado al taoísmo pero… "Mon" lo relacionado a Monstruo no lo tendrás y… en lo que a mi concierne…-Le sonreí cariñosamente.-No eres un monstruo Tao.-

Ella pareció un poco mas contenta con este "Nombre" por lo cual asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Gracias Alejandro.-Después de eso me dio un abrazo, solo para después ponerse de pie. Y decirme.- Ire a traer algo para comer, no te vayas.-Hablo mientras se dirigía a la salida de esta pequeña casilla.-

-Bueno…-Señale mi pie.- no es como si pudiera ir a algún lado realmente.-

-Lo se.-Dijo con una simple sonrisa antes de salir de.-

Realmente ha cambiado desde que la conocí, antes era mucho más reservada, incluso solo me dirigía la palabra únicamente cuando le hablaba o necesitaba algunas respuestas… incluso había ocasiones en las que me apartaba la mirada, como si no le gustara cruzar mirada conmigo, incluso era un tanto… brusca conmigo. Pero… desde que nos convertimos en compañeros, ella se mostró mucho más amable y cariñosa, incluso suele tener un sentido del humor algo peculiar. como lo vi hace unos instantes. Quizás el formar un lazo tan apegado a un humano no solo la lleno de mas confianza si no que mas expresiva, o quizás es porque "Imita" mi modo de ser.

Pero retomando con este lugar… Porte de las Renamon que están aquí apenas me miran o cruzan miradas, no eh visto que vean con malos ojos a Taomon…o bueno… a "Tao" de hecho pareciera que la miran con cierto "Respeto" además lo único quizás "Extraño" es que ella sea la única de todas ellas que porte aquel vestido tan característico a la cultura japonesa.

-Supongo que no tendré todas las respuestas hoy…-

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos arraz del suelo, muchas de la Renamon habían salido, había muy pocas cuidando del lugar, entre ellas "Tao", algo que note es que siempre se alimentan de los frutos del bosque, muy pocas veces eh notado que alguna Renamon trae pescado supongo que se les complicara atraparlo o algo parecido.

Tanto Tao como yo nos encontrábamos comiendo, no teníamos problemas con el resto de las Renamon pero… si que algunas tienen cierta desconfianza al mirarme. Las pocas que me prestan atención o se acercan para hablar conmigo hacen preguntas un tanto curiosas sobre mi hogar, Tao por su parte les explicaba un poco debido a su experiencia personal. No fue mucho lo que estuvo ahí pero… un pequeño grupo de Renamon´s conformado por 6 se quedaron para escuchar.

Ponían bastante atención cuando Tao hablaba, extrañamente parecía agradarles como ella les redactaba su experiencia desde su primer día… desde como nos encontramos aunque eh de aclarar que exagero cuando dijo "Y lo salve a punto de ser devorado por un puñado de…" Bueno palabras mas palabras menos tiene leve acierto… aunque…

-Además… Me ayudo mas de lo que pueden pensar… Nunca creí que necesitaría de un compañero, siempre pensé que me bastaba conmigo misma. Pero basto conque el estuviera presente para darme cuenta de lo equivocada que eh estado todo este tiempo…-Su voz era tan serena y calmada, expresaba cierto sentimiento de calidez y felicidad a la hora de decir esas palabras.-

-Tu mundo... ¿Cómo es?-Hablo una de las Renamon quien estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mirándome atentamente esperando mi respuesta.-

-No muy diferente al suyo realmente, los bosques, plantas, ríos, lagos y creo que los mares son los mismos, claro que hay una diferencia muy alta entre el digimundo y mi mundo.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto otra.-

-Que en mi mundo… En cuanto mueres… no hay una segunda oportunidad como aquí la tienen ustedes. En cuanto mueres no renaces desde un huevo. En cuanto mueres ya no hay vuelta atrás… esa quizás es la gran diferencia que nos divide en nuestros mundos.-

Se quedaron un tanto extrañadas por lo que les había dicho incluso Tao ya que no sabia este "Pequeño" dato… ella solo me miro extrañada inclinando ligeramente su cabeza de lado.

-Escuche que los tamers o digielegidos son parte importante de ambos mundos… pero nunca entendí bien cual es su propósito.-Hablo otra Renamon llamando mi atención, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestare diciendo "No se" una criatura cuadrúpeda se acercó con un paso calmado hasta nosotros, todas las Renamon´s incluyendo a Tao se pusieron de pie. Instintivamente había sacado el Digivice para saber de este digimon, era un zorro muy grande, el cual tenia nueve colas, su pelaje era amarillo tenia partes blancas en lo que era en la punta de sus colas, parte de sus patas y su pecho, un par de ojos azules voltearon a verme con suma seriedad.

-Kyubimon en etapa adulta… Bestia hechizante, espíritus del bosque y soldados de pesadilla… orgullosa de sus habilidades por haber sido una Renamon experimentada…-

Me quede mirando aquel digimon el cual termino poniéndose frente mío, intente ponerme de pie, aun sentía un poco de dolor, paro ya no tanto como hace unos días. Cuando logre ponerme de pie mire a la Kyubimon quien solo me observo de pies a cabeza y con una voz al de una mujer adulta me dijo.

-Por favor acompáñame junto a tu compañera.-Pidió amablemente la Kyubimon.- Me dijeron que te encuentras en mal estado… ven… sube te llevare.-

La kyubimon se movió un poco mientras se recostaba un poco para que me subiera en su lomo, yo instintivamente mire a Tao, quien asintió con la cabeza en sinónimo de confianza, le regrese el gesto y me acerque a la Kyubimon, me monte sobre ella procurando ser lo mas cuidadoso posible, no quería lastimarla y mucho menos quería lastimarme yo.

El pelaje de esta Kyubimon era tan suave, me aferre de su cuello y esto de cierta manera le dio "Luz verde" para andar en dirección a donde nos quería llevar.

-Sígueme.-Pidió Kyubimon a Tao quien solo asintió con la cabeza.-

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Kyubimon comenzó a correr, pero a una velocidad tan alta que la verdad no creí posible o al menos posible a "Caballo" tuve que postrarme lo mas pegado al cuerpo de Kyubimon para evitar que el mismo viento me tumbara, además debido a mi estado actual no podía aferrarme bien con ayuda de mis pies, en especial de uno en particular.

El viaje no fue largo, tomo quizás de cinco a diez minutos de tiempo. El lugar donde terminamos llegando era un lugar muy apartado del bosque, era lo que parecía ser los pies de una montaña, había un sendero no muy largo que llevaba hasta lo que parecía ser un templo que era parte mismo de la montaña, este templo quizás lo podía comprara con los templos aztecas quizás, una extraña combinación con la egipcia. Un grupo muy reducido de Kyubimons cuidaban la entrada del templo.

Tao me ayudo a bajar, el lugar era bastante rocoso no para mas después de todo era una montaña, y por ende debía estar así.

-¿Que es este lugar? –Mire a Tao quien parecía tener un rostro un tanto preocupado mientras que Kyubimon fue quien me respondió.-

-Para este punto, Renamon te menciono en su momento que hay diferentes entradas que llevan al mundo humano ¿no es cierto?-Yo le asentí.- Pues ella…-

Fue ahí donde Tao la interrumpió y dijo.-Yo era quien se encargaba de defender esta entrada de cualquier otro digimon que quisiera ir al mundo humano.-Completo ella antes de que Kyubimon lo hiciera.- solo estaba yo sola en este lugar…-Miro al grupo de Kyubimon cuidando la entrada del templo.-

-Diríjanse al interior del templo… Alguien quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo la Kyubimon quien levanto levemente su pata delantera, para indicarnos adonde debíamos de ir.

Obedecimos a la digimon, tuve que apoyarme de Tao, para poderme mover. No tardamos mucho, además… el templo en su interior era oscuro, lo que parecían ser antorchas de fuego azul era lo único que iluminaban el interior de este lugar. Al llegar a lo que era el centro de este templo, había escrituras muy extrañas, una extraña combinación de Maya, egipcia y inca, un total de tres Taomon´s estaban en medio del lugar, parecía estar hablando, pero cuando notaron nuestra presencia Tao, se detuvo abruptamente, como si no quisiera acercarse.

Le insistí en que fuéramos, ya que se nos había pedido que debíamos estar aquí. Ella no me respondía, solo negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera acercarse mas. Creo que la entendía, después de todo si era cierto que tenia una responsabilidad, puedo decir que le tocaria responder por sus actos. Ella respiro profundamente tratando de armarse de valor.

Tao, me pidió que la esperara a una distancia prudente, le asentí con la cabeza y Tao se acerco al resto de estas tres Taomon´s, al estar frente a ellas, Tao se arrodillo sentándose sobre sus piernas, bajando la mirada, esto de cierta manera me preocupaba bastante, si ella se muestra tan preocupada y nerviosa será por algo

-Perdimos el Portal de esta zona Renamon.-Hablo una de las tres Taomon´s, ella a diferencia de sus dos compañeras, su traje era de un color azul, mientras que las de las otras dos compartían un color rojizo.- Tenias la obligación de proteger este portal que nos lleva al mundo humano para evitar que otros digimon´s crucen por el.-

La voz de esta Taomon era sumamente severa, regañando fuertemente a Tao, realmente sentía pena por ella, pero me temo que no podía auxiliarla en esto.

-H-Hermanas… Conocía bien mis responsabilidades…-Hablo con una voz algo temblorosa.-Pero deben entender que me era difícil para mi proteger este portal, por muy escondido que estuviera… sabían que el rumor de que este portal existía andaba rondando.-

-Debías entonces cerrar el templo para mejor protección. O mejor pedirnos a alguna de nosotras que viniera a auxiliarte, no solo creerte como siempre la superior de nosotras… Sabias que este portal era vital para permitirle a otros tamers regresar al mundo humano. Ahora que se ha cerrado ni ellos ni ningún digimon podrá regresar al mundo humano, al menos no por aquí.-Hablo la de traje azul.-

-Además, ¿porque cruzar el portal hermana?-Hablo otra Taomon de traje rojo.- tu deber no era proteger el mundo humano, si no el portal, en el mundo humano se encargarían los Tamers.-

-El caso es.-Retomo la Taomon de traje azul.- Que no pudiste con la tarea que se te encomendó por todo el grupo de nuestra raza…-

Tao, bajo la cabeza arrepentida.-H-Hermanas lo siento, de verdad… me fue imposible contactarlas, de irme dejaría el Portal… de cerrarlo al irme ni ustedes ni yo… nadie podría haber entrado… Pude haberles pedido ayuda como ustedes dicen… Lo se y admito que siempre fui muy arrogante y eso en dos ocasiones casi me costaron la vida.-

-Ahora explícanos ¿porque irte al mundo humano?-Hablaron las dos Taomon de traje rojo.-

-Verán… Un gran conjunto de DoKugumon tenían la intención de venir y cruzar el portal… intente liquidarlos y proteger el portal pero… gran parte de ellos lograron pasar, me encargue de los que aun no cruzaban, sin embargo, me preocupaba el hecho la gran cantidad de Dokugumon que habían cruzado el portal… Si los humanos se enteraban que mas digimons estaban llegando al mundo humano, solo adelantaríamos y agravaríamos el problema de que nos borren.-

Las taomon´s permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, poco después una de ellas me volteo a mirar con cierta curiosidad, solo para después preguntar.

-¿Y ese humano? ¿Por qué viene contigo?-

Instintivamente me acerque hasta donde ellas estaban platicando, claramente mis pasos eran torpes pero trataba de no apoyar todo el peso en mi pie malo.

-Tao me ayudo cuando esas arañas gigantes me iban a atacar.-

-¿Tao?-Expresaron las tres al mismo tiempo, supongo que pensaron que me refería a Renamon como una Taomon, pero no era así.-

-Si… bueno… Así decidimos llamarla. Ustedes los Digimon´s usan el nombre de su rasa para referirse a cualquiera de ustedes… es Por eso que optamos por un nombre para ella… Debido a que la conocí cuando era Taomon, creo que me acostumbre mucho a llamarla por ese nombre.-

-¿Hermana?-Voltearon a ver a Tao.-

-El… El me auxilio después de la batalla que tuve contra todos los Dokugumon.-Bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada.- Había quedado muy lastimada tras la batalla y el me ayudo.-

-¿Y porque no regresaste inmediatamente después de haberte recuperado?-Hablo la Taomon de traje azul.-

-Lo intente créanme, pero… Comenzaron a aparecer digimon´s en el mundo humano y… no podía dejar que solo rondaran por el mundo humano destruyendo cualquier cosa a su paso. El…-Tao volteo a verme.- Estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, incluso si no fuese por el en dos ocasiones yo no estaría en este momento hablando con ustedes hermanas… Es por eso que le estoy muy agradecida.-

Tao tenia una sonrisa imposible de ocultar, yo sinceramente por mi parte solo me sonroje por lo que había dicho de mi, se que por todo lo que hemos pasado Tao y yo tenemos una relación bastante amigable, incluso un poco mas cercana de lo que creo yo.

-Pero… Al notar que el portal estaba cerrado, no podía regresar, por lo cual opte por quedarme con el, y de ese modo al menos proteger el mundo humano.-

-Lo que me resulta extraño hermana… es que resulta contradictorio de tu parte, hace tiempo había dicho que no te gustaría tener a un humano como compañero.-Hablo una Taomon de traje rojo- Siendo ella la que realmente quería un compañero humano.-Dicho esto señalo a la Taomon de traje azul que le había hablado en un tono algo fuerte a Tao.-

La susodicha solo mostro algo de sorpresa mientras solo me dirigió una mirada algo interesante debería de decir, solo para después girarse y apartar la mirada algo molesta por lo que su "Hermana" dio a conocer.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Tao-

-Lo correcto sería que regresaras a este chico al mundo humano.-Dijo una Taomon de traje rojo.-

-Y si así lo quieres hermana, puedes quedarte con el, tu deber aquí se acabó, el portal fue cerrado por una de las bestias sagradas hace días.-Hablo la Taomon de traje azul.-

-Comprendo… entonces ya no me necesitan.-Dijo algo deprimida Tao.-

-Para cuidar el "Portal" no…-Dijo la Taomon de traje azul mientras se acercaba a la Renamon solo para luego arrodillarse frente a ella y posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la Renamon.-Pero… Para cuidar de el…-Miro al humano.- SI.-Sonrió ligeramente la Taomon.-Tienes mucha suerte de tener un compañero humano, hermana, ya comprendes el porque yo quería tener uno.-

-Si… ahora lo entiendo mas que nunca…-

Ambas solo se miraron por un momento solo para después ponerse de pie.

-Supe hace una semana, que hay un portal en funcionamiento… creo que el grupo de los Ángeles es quien esta encargado de protegerlo, pero deberían ir hasta las montañas del Norte.-

-Entonces… es un adiós…-Dijo Tao.-

-Solo un hasta pronto. Es posible que el destino nos reúna a las cuatro de nuevo.-

Después de esto Tao se posiciono a un lado mío, a penas hacerlo el Digivice comenzó a sonar, meti mi mano a mi bolsillo sacándolo y note que había una nueva ubicación en el mapa el cual parecía tener una bandera pequeña sobre un grupo de montañas, creo que es el lugar donde ella se refería que debíamos de ir.

-Cuídala por favor-Se dirigió a mí la Taomon, quien al igual que sus otras "Hermanas" me miraban yo asentí un par de veces, aunque para este punto todos sabemos que la que cuidara de mi es Tao.-

-Perdonen por no haber hecho bien mi trabajo…-Se inclino levemente.-

-Descuida… habríamos hecho lo mismo solo que… si me habría gustado a mi ser quien hubiera cuidado este portal realmente.-Dijo la Taomon de traje azul, quien solo hizo un puchero solo para después irse del lugar algo molesta.- Es increíble pensar que la que nunca quería un compañero tenga uno y quien quería uno no lo tenga.-Dijo algo molesta la Taomon mientras tomaba asiento cercas de una estatua parecida a Anubis.-

Tanto Tao, como el resto de nosotros comenzamos a reir ante lo que ella dijo, quizás sea suerte o mala suerte o incluso ambas solo que en casos diferentes.

-Encontraras el tuyo hermana te lo prometo.-Dijo Tao colocándose aun lado mío.-

-¿No podrías prestármelo?-Dijo la Taomon de traje azul.-

-¡Nop!-Sonrió ligeramente Tao.-

Fin del cap.

N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza, tenia un fic por delante antes de este y llegaron las fiestas y la neta no pude seguirle a este, espero y perdonen mi tardanza en subir este fic.


	7. El bosque

Renamon y yo llevamos algo de tiempo caminando, el Digimundo resulto ser un lugar mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba, pasamos de estar en un frondoso y denso bosque a caminar por llanuras y planicies donde solo había pasto crecido, el sol no era un problema, de hecho era extraño, a pesar de que estuviera en su punto, no sentía ni siquiera el calor del sol, más bien sentía el estado del ambiente, por así decirlo.

Renamon en todo el camino ha sido ella la que ha encontrado comida para alimentarnos, hace unos días que se nos terminó las raciones que el grupo de Taomon´s nos entregaron. Renamon encontraba hongos silvestres, algunas frutas comestibles por el camino, sinceramente le pedí que procuráramos no separarnos del rio ya que sería nuestra única fuente de agua, además no llevo nada como para cargar agua.

Tal parecía que ella sabía por dónde teníamos que ir, parece ser que nos dirigiríamos a una gigantesca montaña que estaba en el horizonte, me dijo que ahí había otro portal que estaba en funcionamiento y que de ese modo podríamos regresar a casa.

-Tao… ¿Podríamos descansar?-Dije ciertamente cansado mientras miraba a Renamon seguir caminando a varios metros por delante de mi.-

-será mejor estar a los pies de la siguiente montaña… si nos quedamos en un territorio abierto como este, nos arriesgamos a que un digimon nos ataque.-Advirtió ella sin siquiera voltear a verme, de hecho siguió con su andar.-

Solo mire al frente mío y al menos para mí aún faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer.

-A diferencia de ti soy un humano… Tao…-

Esto claramente detuvo a Renamon de su andar y me volteo a ver con algo de arrepentimiento, comprendo que ella quiera llegar a nuestro nuevo destino, además tenía razón, no podíamos estar en un lugar tan expuesto como este, deberíamos al menos encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos antes del anochecer, pero aún faltaban barias horas para eso.

-Bueno… Ire a buscar algo para comer, dirígete lo más cercas que puedas de la zona forestal de ahí-señalo Renamon con su mano- regresare dentro de poco… ¿cualquier cosa grítame está bien?-

-Le asentí con la cabeza y ella de casi solo tres saltos termino llegando hasta el bosque, yo sinceramente me seguía quedando sorprendido, por mucho que la vea… hice caso a su indicación y me dirigí hacia el bosque que teníamos en frente, este bosque ocultaba las faldas de la montaña en la cual nos dirigiríamos hoy… no era la que subiríamos pero ella menciono que en ese lugar no hay peligro cercas, supongo que descansar un momento y luego seguir con nuestro camino sería bueno… para mi más que nada, ella está acostumbrada a esto yo no… no soy el chico más atlético ni tampoco el mas fuerte y es por esto que puedo llegar a cansarme.

Renamon ha sido muy sobreprotectora últimamente, supongo que debe sentirse algo… inferior a lo que era antes como Taomon y no la culpo… Es normal que todos tengamos miedo de perder el poder y mas cuando ese poder lo ganas con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Tarde mas o menos quince minutos en llegar al bosque, me adentre un poco y me acerque a un riachuelo para tomar algo de agua.

-Ni siquiera el agua de aquí tiene sabor…-Me queje por lo bajo mientras usaba mis manos para beber del rio.-

Mire a mi alrededor luego de tomar algo de agua, me quede sentado esperando al regreso de Renamon, no me dejaba de preguntar que estarían pensando mis abuelos de mi ausencia… o mis padres incluso… tener que regresar a casa al saber que me "Extravié". Mil y un cosas pasaban en mi cabeza con respecto a eso, pensar que podría haber tenido una simple tarde de clases y termine aquí.

Pero… eso que dijo Renamon sobre que los humanos trataban de destruir este mundo… Me pregunto dos cosas… ¿Como lo harían y porque? Es cierto y las noticias hablaban de los peligros que ellos ocasionan, pero al conocer a Renamon se bien que no todos pueden llegar a ser como el resto de esos digimons.

-¡Llegue!-Anuncio Renamon aterrizando en el suelo.-

Voltee a ver a Renamon y ella cargaba consigo diversos frutos, entre ellos manzanas, algunas naranjas y por lo visto unos hongos.

-Gracias Tao.-

Ella solo sonrió ligeramente para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas y poner lo que trajo en el suelo, me senté en frente de ella y tome uno de los hongos que había traído, extrañamente había comenzado a tener una adicción por estos hongos, son bastante buenos, su sabor es algo peculiar, podría quizás compararlo a la carne de Rez.

-Siento lo de hace rato…-Hablo Renamon antes de darle una mordida a su manzana-

-Descuida Tao, comprendo bien por qué lo haces, no debes preocuparte. Tu y yo estamos bien ahora ¿no? Además… Quien sabe quizás solo necesitemos caminar un poco mas.

-¿Siempre son tan comprensibles y amables todos los humanos?-Me interrogo con una cierta curiosidad después de haberle dado una mordida a la manzana que tenia.-

-Bueno… es cierto que una gran mayoría opta por ser amable, respetuoso y comprensible, pero otros solo se enfocan por el interés personal, sin importarle hacerle daño a los demás.-

-Entonces… ¿Tu crees que los humanos que quieren borrar nuestro mundo son como esas personas?-Dijo con la mirada perdida en la nada.-

-Eso Tao, está a debate… tu debías detener que los digimons cruzaran el portal para ir al Mundo Real… ¿sabes porque?-

-Para evitar problemas…-

-Exactamente, pienso yo que quizás no lo hacen por esas intenciones, si no que últimamente ha habido muchos digimons que han atacado el mundo humano, y es por eso que optan por destruir el mundo, así de ese modo no habría forma de que el mundo humano siguiera en peligro.-

Note que Renamon dejo salir una leve risilla al igual que sonreía.-Supongo que fuimos nosotros quienes se buscaron esto… Supongo que piensan algunos digimons que al llegar al mundo humano eso los hará mas fuertes.

Pasamos un momento en silencio, el viento y el sonido del agua era lo único que se escuchaba. Era un sonido bastante relajante, hasta el punto donde pude al menos recostarme tras haber comido un poco.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Renamon quien se quedaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados, sentada sobre sus piernas, notaba que sus orejas se movían muy levemente como si buscaran un sonido nuevo o extraño. En simples palabras parecía estar alerta por cualquier cosa. Estos últimos días como mencione se había tomado muchas precauciones y esto debido a que ella bajo de nivel… pienso yo… Me enderece en puco y me dirigí hacia Renamon quien no quitaba ese rostro sereno.

Termine sentándome aun lado de ella mirando su atuendo… ciertamente era algo único y que al menos yo nunca tuve el beneficio de ver algo por el estilo, esto por ser de un país hispano y no asiático.

Ella no pareció importarle siquiera que me sentara a su lado, al principio había entreabierto los ojos, pero solo fue para mirarme por un momento, luego los volvió a cerrar… yo a modo de juego le dije.

-Si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo, yo puedo cuidarte.-Una leve risa salió de mi boca, ella por su parte no estaba del todo familiarizada aun con las "Bromas" de hecho ella abrió los ojos y inclinando levemente la cabeza me dijo.-

-¿Puedes?-

-Sí, además el lugar esta muy calmado por este lugar, además sirve que descansas.-

Pese a decírselo a modo de broma ella asintió un par de veces, ella se acomodo en el césped y se dispuso a descansar, yo por mi parte tenia al menos unas dos horas así que me dispuse a investigar para que serviría este aparato. Si bien el Digivice según me explico Renamon, es algo importante para los "Tamers" o "Digielegidos" dijo que debía de tener mucho cuidado con el que no era bueno perderlo o romperlo.

En el tiempo que estuve "Explorando" esta cosa, descubrí como podía abrir un mapa, el mapa no daba una buena visualización de donde me encontraba yo, pero si algo apenas entendible, lo que eran las montañas y bosques y los ríos. Eran algo apenas entendible pero pude entenderles bien.

Otra cosa importante que pude descubrir en este aparato, es que había una función específica que me permitía "Curar" a un digimon, más específicamente a Renamon, aun no tenia entendido como funcionaba, solo había una cruz verde digitalizada la cual estaba hecha a base de números binarios la cual giraba constantemente. Había opciones que daban a entender lo siguiente:

"Estado de salud: 100%"  
"Escaneo físico:… No hay heridas"  
"La base de datos no detecta algún fallo en la base de datos de la mente Psicológica del digimon"  
"Energia: 46%"

Después de eso no había mas información al darle clic en aquel símbolo de cruz verde, dedique una mirada y un suspiro de alivio al ver a Renamon recostada en el césped descansando… desde que ella era una Taomon no recuerdo verla dormir mucho. Desde que se convirtió en Renamon y salimos de aquella aldea llena de la especie de Renamon… no dormía mucho.

Pase una mano por el rostro de Renamon, esta solo hizo un leve movimiento con su oreja izquierda sin intenciones de despertarse.

Seguí mirando por mas tiempo el Digivice, había una opción mas que me había llamado la atención, esta era una espada y un escudo, ambos digitalizados en números vinarios de distintos colores, el escudo era en si un escudo medieval con un agila en medio y la espada era una estoque de mango dorado. Al darle clic este rápidamente de desprendió y mostraron diversas opciones entre ellas únicamente estadísticas, para este punto mi lado Gamer se había llenado de emoción, pero no quería despertar a Renamon por lo cual solo seguí mirando esto.

"No se encuentra en batalla"

Era todo… las estadísticas solo mostraban un porcentaje del "100%" supongo que debía de ser o su fuerza o salud… además creo que el resto se desprenderá cuando ella este en batalla como lo dicta aquella oración.

Suspire resignado, y me termine recostándome en el césped también, pensando en todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora… pensar que puede que sea yo quien deba evitar que desaparezcan los humanos este mundo. Comprendo que hubo digimons peligrosos pero… no todos pueden ser como ellos. Supongo que nosotros los humanos tenemos miedo de estar en peligro y pensar que criaturas tan poderosas como los digimons son algo a lo que los humanos debemos de temer.

Las horas pasaron y decidí dejar a Renamon descansar y ver el modo de encender el fuego de esta noche, ronde por el bosque para hacerme con un buen puñado de leña seca y unas piedras para rodear el fuego y evitar un incendio… no me fue difícil realmente aunque claro el miedo constante a que algún digimon pudiera saltar sobre mi y matarme permanecía.

Procuraba no tardar mucho en mis viajes, ya que tuve que hacer parios ya que los palos que cargaba conmigo eran muy delgados y no creo que duren mucho en el fuego. Sin embargo en lo que sería mi última acarreada de leña para mi maldita suerte ocurrió lo que no quería. Pero quizás esta vez fue mi culpa ya que al notar ramas espinosas verdosas, la morvida curiosidad por tomar una hizo que despertara a un gigantesco digimon.

Resulta ser que esta "Rama" o mas bien liana verdosa con espinas se movió dejando ver a una gigantesca flor que podría parecer un girasol, pero no lo era, su rostro era algo malicioso hasta cierto punto, sus pétalos eran purpuras y blancos y lo que eran sus lianas espinosas cuatro de todas ellas eran cabezas secundarias las cuales tenían un aspecto casi idéntico de no ser por sus pétalos los cuales eran rojos, con dientes afilados.

Di un par de pasos hacia tras y al hacerlo solo termine por pisar una rama que se me había caído llamando la atención de esta gran planta la cual al dirigir su mirada, el resto de aquellas cabezas también voltearon a verme.

-Recordatorio… tirar la planta carnívora de mi casa… Carajo…-

No hizo falta que hiciera algo pues corrí apenas tuve la oportunidad, obviamente termine tirando las ramas que llevaba conmigo, ¿Por qué tengo la mala suerte de siempre ser yo quien se encuentre con los problemas?

Para cuando pude darme cuenta esa criatura no me había perseguido, de hecho se había quedado en su sitio, solo se movía en una dirección y no era la mía, al poco tiempo el Digivice comenzó a sonar levemente, lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo mire detenidamente.

"Blossomon, es un digimon del tipo planta de los guardianes del viento"

De entre más información que comenzó a salir note algo que sinceramente me hizo verme como un auténtico tonto.

"A pesar de su extraña y amenazadora apariencia es un digimon muy dócil"

Eso último me hizo quedarme sin palabras, sabía de antemano que lo que hice fue más que nada por precaución, después de todo… peligroso o no, es infinitamente más fuerte que yo… el solo ver su apariencia me hacía estremecerme y eso que le tengo un cariño a las plantas.

Tuve que volver a rejuntar las ramas que había tirado, en mi trayecto me había encontrado de nuevo a Blossomon, este tan solo me había dedicado una mirada confusa antes de seguir con su camino, creo que le cause también algo de intriga. Por mórbida curiosidad decidí seguirlo, dejando todas las ramas cercas del riachuelo, mientras no perdiera el camino estaría bien, además podía tomar de referencia las sombras ya que esas si apuntaban en una sola dirección.

Al seguir a Blossomon note que había llegado a lo que parecía ser un valle, en donde pude notar una cantidad gigantesca de digimon del tipo planta. Incluso un gigantesco árbol el cual parecía también ser un digimon.

El Blossomon al notarme cercas de aquel valle se dio media vuelta con intenciones de alejarme del lugar, supongo que no quería que yo estuviera ahí, cuando di varios pasos hacia atrás, su comportamiento cambio y se volvió mas dócil, estaba en lo cierto… creo que no quería que me acercara a ese lugar.

-Bueno… supongo que podremos descansar en este bosque… no son seres que busquen problemas.-

En el valle note que había muchos digimon que el Digivice me nombraba entre ellos "Floramon" "Sunflowmon" "Budmon" "Jyureimon" "Lalamon" "Woodmon" "Palmon" y "Vegiemon".

Al regresar con Renamon y dejar las ramas que llevaba conmigo, note que ella no se encontraba donde debería de estar, no fue si no hasta que escuche algo.

-Nunca vallas a ningún lado si no estoy yo…-

Renamon había bajado de los arboles hasta terminar en frente mío, quede un tanto sorprendido ya que en términos humanos uno no bajaría de ese modo.

-Bueno es que así de repente… pensé que podríamos estar aquí esta noche.-Dije un tanto nervioso mientras acomodaba las ramas que había traído conmigo-

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Renamon mientras veía como intentaba encender el fuego.-

-Bueno… no encontré algún digimon peligroso en lo que rondaba por ahí.-Dije al tiempo que señalaba los palos.- ¿Podrías?

Renamon se acercó hasta donde él estaba y de una de sus patas un fuego azul la envolvió logrando así encender las ramas que servirían para la fogata.

-Deberías seguir descansando Tao.-

-No estoy cansada… además, no quiero que algo pase y estar con la guardia baja mientras estamos aquí-

-Lo comprendo pero… te digo que no hay peligro por estos lugares, al menos podrías intentar descansar un poco mas.-Insistí mientras colocaba las piedras alrededor de la fogata.-

-No…-Dijo secamente- además si estaremos aquí debo conseguir mas comida.-

-Bueno entonces deja que yo me encargue y traeré algo.-

-Ire contigo.-

-¿Porque no quieres hacer caso Tao?-Dije ya un tanto molesto, no porque no la quiera cercas semi si no porque realmente creo que necesita descansar.-

-No quiero que nada te pase… Terminamos en este lugar por mi culpa… y encima de todo no había podido protegerte como debía… Somos compañeros y por ende como tu compañera quiero protegerte. Puedo descansar cuando lo vea necesario cuando no lo sea me temo que aunque te moleste no lo hare.-

Suspire algo resignado, podría seguirme negando pero por lo visto es como hablar con la pared, además creo poder entenderla lo suficiente, se que se siente mal que la ultima vez que no estuvo conmigo yo termine muy mal y eso ciertamente la carcome por dentro… puede que no se sienta aun nivel mayor por eso.

Al final deje que Renamon me acompañara, tenia ganas de algo de pescado así que tome una de la varas que tuvieran una punta afilada y me dirigí al riachuelo, había notado que algunos peses se juntaban en un punto del riachuelo, así que podía atrapar a uno con algo de suerte.

Lo juro estuve mas o menos media hora tratando de atrapar un pescado y cuando lo logre yo victorioso y con mi moral ligeramente arriba voltee a ver a Renamon pero solo me desmotive al notar que ella había atrapado a cuatro pescados con sus garras, yo únicamente suspire mientras gruñía ante esto cosa que pareció causarle gracia. Pero supongo que es normal, después de todo ella debe de tener mucha mayor experiencia que yo en lugares como este… pues cuando estábamos en casa, ella no parecía comprender mucho de hecho escasas eran las cosas que podía hacer y conocer.

-Supongo que bastara para la cena…-

Renamon sabia como prepararlos, ya que ella con ayuda de sus garras podía descamarlos y de cierta forma prepararlos para el consumo. Yo me quede mirándola como lo hacia, me asustaba como tenia tan afiladas sus garras, pues sin ningún esfuerzo ella los limpiaba.

La noche lleguen un dos por tres sobre nosotros, paso de ser un día soleado a una noche sumamente oscura, de no ser por el fuego, estaríamos en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Ustedes tienen lugares así?-Hablo Renamon mientras volteaba a verme.-

-Si… Donde vivíamos no estaba cercas pero si, había un lugar como este y mas grande… Pero aquí… Como dices no se puede respirar la misma paz que hay de donde vengo Tao.-

-Te lo dije… Aunque nuestro mundo también tiene sus momentos de paz y tranquilidad, como lo pueden llegar a ser las noches.-Dijo Renamon mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo-

-Si… déjame que te contradiga.-

Ella comprendió a que me refería con esto, por lo cual solo intento disculparse yo le dije que no se preocupara ya que lo decía en broma.

-No entiendo cómo puedes bromear con algo tan serio…-

-Lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores.-Dije divertido.- Pero Tao… ¿cuanto mas nos falta para llegar?-

Ella quedo pensante por unos instantes y luego dijo: -si tenemos un buen ritmo llegaremos mañana por la tarde a la ciudad costera… por muy tarde ya por la noche… después mas o menos unos dos días mas de camino para llegar a la montaña… de ahí solo escalar.-Dijo con simpleza mientras comía algo del pescado que habíamos traído.-

-¿No hay otra forma de llegar?-Dije algo desganado-

-Al menos que te crezcan alas… no veo otra forma más rápida de llegar.-

-Ya veo… Bueno. Entonces supongo que será bueno descansar ¿verdad?-

-Si, así podremos partir mañana por la mañana.-

Renamon nunca tubo problemas con dormir en el suelo… después de todo ella tenia pelaje en todo su cuerpo, yo por otro lado… si tenia ciertas incomodidades al dormir, ya que al estar acostumbrado a los lujos de una ciudad… esto pasa.

En mis intentos fallidos por encontrar una posición algo comoda solo lograba sentirme menos comodo… estaba a punto de maldecir a las mil y un estrellas cuando sentí algo, voltee atrás mío y note que Renamon se había posicionado detrás de mi, ella se acomodo de tal modo para que mi cabeza quedara sobre su regazo, yo sinceramente me sonroje al notar el gesto de Tao. Ella paso su pata derecha sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la otra abrazaba mi abdomen, eh de recordar que ella es mas alta que yo por lo cual era entendible. Pese a mi timidez lleve una de mis manos a sus patas para al menos darle un gracias de cierta manera.

-Gracias…-

Ella no respondió tan solo me abrazo con algo de fuerza mientras me decía.

-Buenas noches…-

Su vestimenta era suave, era una tela bastante curiosa, me preocupaba un poco que le pasara algo si ella tuviera que pelear… pero supongo que de momento debo estar feliz por al menos estar bien y seguir aquí con ella.

-Tao…-Hable en voz baja-

-¿Si?-

-Te quiero…-

No escuche nada a partir de haber dicho eso, solo sentí que la pata con la cual tomaba mi mano a apretó con algo de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarme, supongo que ella sabia a lo que me refería con esto… ella bajo su cabeza hasta tenerla sobre la mía y quedar ambos hechos un ovillo.

Aunque para ser sincero… Lo que sentía por Tao ya no era algo entre solo amigos… desde que la había conocido le había tomado un cariño muy fuerte. Y se que ella también, será un digimon pero… ella demostró ser mas humano que cualquier otro que yo haya conocido.

-También te quiero.-Dijo Tao abrazándome con mas fuerza.-

Fin del cap

/N/A: Lamento mucho la tardanza pero eh estado ocupado con mis otros fic´s ya que quiero terminar uno de ellos para tener mas tiempo para continarle a este.


	8. El bosque y la ciudad

No sabría por donde empezar, pero lo intentare… En medio de la madrugada, de hecho aun era muy oscuro, Renamon había escuchado algo sumamente extraño, al menos por su parte porque yo no soy un digimon y mis sentidos no son tan desarrollados como los de ella, pero me dio a entender que había peligro cercas y que lo correcto era irnos de ahí inmediatamente, claro que le habría hecho caso de no haber sido por un simple problema. Pues resultaba que había una gran concentración de fuego en dirección a lo que era el "Refugio" de aquellos digimon planta que había encontrado ayer por la tarde, en mi exploración. Le pedí a Renamon que debíamos ir a auxiliar a los que pudiéramos, pero su "Deber" de protegerme ciertamente le decía que no, y por ende ella me decía que no era ni seguro para mi ni para ella, que en el mejor de los casos seria irnos de ahí.

Yo al principio estaba tentado por su respuesta y ciertamente preferiría yo mil veces estar seguro pero…

-Yo no te abandone cuando necesitabas ayuda Tao…-

Ella realmente había quedado estática y parecía que estaba meditando lo que le dije, y la verdad yo esperaba eso, que considerara ir a ayudar a esos digimon, ella miro por un momento el lugar de donde provenía la llamarada de fuego a lo lejos mientras que muy en lo alto una cortina de humo se hacia notar.

-Vale… Pero por favor… Procura tener cuidado y ante cualquier cosa avísame ¿entendido?-Me dijo con suma seriedad a lo que yo únicamente terminaría asintiendo un par de veces para luego comenzar a dirigirnos a al refugio de los digimon.

A Renamon no le fue difícil llegar hasta el refugio de esos digimon, cuando me acerque lo que mire ciertamente era una cercanía al infierno. El calor al llegar ahí era insoportable, termine tapándome la cara debido a la fuerte oleada de calor, al bajar mi mirada note a un gran grupo de Floramon alejándose de lo que parecían ser unos gigantescos lagartos hechos completamente de fuego, estos parecían tener una especie de casco o una placa de metal en sus rostros, los cuales atacaban a aquellos gigantescos Jyureimon, aunque para ser sinceros seria una desventaja notoria, pues aunque sean digimon mantenían las desventajas de ser plantas… Ser consimudas rápidamente por el fuego, solo podía mirar como algunos de aquellos digimon terminaban siendo convertidos en información, aquella estela digital de números vinarios que se elevaban al aire, para luego ser absorbidas por aquellos lagartos de fuego.

-¿Sacaremos a los que podamos de ahí nos iremos deacuerdo?-Dijo Tao mientras volteaba a verme.-

-S-Si-Le alcance a decir antes de que ella de un salto se dirigiera a auxiliarle a los demás digimon.

Yo por mi parte comencé a correr en dirección de donde estaban aquellas floramon les termine cortando el paso, no hace falta mencionar que estas se alarmaron y dieron media vuelta para seguir corriendo.

-¡E-Esperen el enemigo no soy yo!-Grite para que me hicieran caso.-

Caso omiso hicieron, pues al poco tiempo un total de tres digimon de forma de zetas venenosas se posicionaron en frente de mi como si quisieran defender a las floramon, yo retrocedi diciéndoles que no era yo el enemigo que solamente venia ahí ayudarles, pero la atención de estos digimon paso luego a sus compañeras Floramon al escuchar sus gritos.

Cuando logramos voltear hacia adelante, vimos que un gran lagarto de fuego salió de entre los arboles con la única intención de atacar a los floramon. Instintivamente termine sacando el Digivice, la verdad ya eran demasiados digimon que no conocía.

-Flarerizamon… en etapa adulta un digimon de la familia de los guardianes de fuego.-En cuanto a los otros-Mushroomon en etapa de crecimiento del tipo planta… Diablos…

Me habría gustado seguir para saber mas que nada los ataques de ambos pero, para cuando aparte la mirada del Digivice note a un gran Flarerizamon frente de mi mirándome con cierto repudio mientras gruñía con molestia.

-T-Tao…-No pude siquiera gritar su nombre pues para cuando note, este digimon me apunto con una de sus garras y yo sin la intención de saber que pasaría luego Salí corriendo tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, para cuando voltee hacia atrás por la maldita mórbida curiosidad, note que una gran llamarada salió disparada de su brazo. Mas por buena suerte que por cuenta propia uno de estos grandes arboles digimon Jyureimon me bloqueo aquella llamarada de fuego con su cuerpo. Suspire agitadamente y mire a Jyureimon quien con una simple mirada bastaba para darme a entender que me fuera de ahí y buscara donde esconderme.

Intente buscar con la mirada a Tao, pero no la miraba por ningún lado, inevitablemente grite su nombre varias veces esperando a que me encontrara. Ella me empezaba a preocupar pues en medio del desastre y caos dudaba que me escuchara.

-¿¡T-Tao donde estas!?-Grite con la esperanza de que me escuchara o que siquiera me dijera algo para así al menos ir a ayudarla. Pero algo me llamo la atención, el Digivice hizo un sonido algo curioso, lo cual me hizo tomarlo en mis manos, este inmediatamente mostro una pantalla, mas precisamente la pantalla de presentación de "Batalla" la cual decía

"En progreso"

Salud: 68%  
Energia: 40%

Esto ciertamente me asustaba pues sabía bien que ella se encontraba en peligro si para este corto tiempo estaba con este problema. Intente buscarla con la mirada pero no la miraba, hasta que una pequeña Floramon se acercó a mi y tiro de mi pantalón varias veces para llamarme la atención.

-¡T-Tu amiga necesita ayuda!-

-Sabes donde esta?-Le dije preocupado a lo que ella asintió varias veces, por lo cual ella me pidió que le siguiera con un ademan de su mano, debíamos abrirnos paso hasta una parte mas quemada del bosque donde ya lo único que quedaban eras brazas aun ardiendo y algo de cenizas.

-¡TAO!-Grite nuevamente, pero no recibí respuesta, de hecho solo escuche un gruñido detrás de mi, donde al voltear solo me tope con un total de 3 de estos Flarerizamon yo me quede paralizado pues cuando estaba a punto de correr mis piernas no me respondían.-

Los ojos de estos Flarerizamon brillaron por un breve momento y luego de eso ellos mismos respiraron el fuego que su cuerpo producía para después expulsar de sus bocas una gran cantidad de fuego.

-¡Dios mío, Tao Ayudame!-

Por instinto lleve mis manos hacia el frente mío tratando de taparme del fuego que me cubriría, pero cuando pude al menos reaccionar, note que Renamon se había puesto en frentemio y me cargo en brazos sacándome de ahí de un solo salto.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente de esta afición tuya de buscar el peligro cuando te digo que no.-Dijo Tao mientras aterrizaba firmemente en cenizas de arboles ya hechos brazas, me sorprendía mucho el hecho de que aun pisando brazas ella no se quemara, o al menos no mostrara dolor alguno.

-T-Tao… tu traje.-

Note que su traje que tanto le caracterizaba se había quemado en gran parte, de hecho incluso en mi rescate aun tenía una leve llamarada que estaba consumiendo la parte baja de su atuendo, ella con una cara de fastidio me dejo y se quitó el traje que llevaba, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Fue un regalo de mis hermanas… Bueno… Esto me lo tomo personal.-

-¡N-No Tao!-La detuve- Vámonos de aquí, estamos en desventaja numérica.-

Ella me miro con extrañeza pero al ver que a nuestro alrededor se acercaban más Flarerizamon ella supo que lo que yo decía era más que acertado.-Vámonos entonces.-

Ella seria la que me guiaría junto a la floramon fuera de este bosque… tuvimos que alejarnos lo suficiente, para evitar las llamas, afortunadamente mientras nos alejábamos ningún Flarerizamon nos siguió fuera del bosque, llegamos aun claro donde había muchos digimon del tipo planta, estaban exhaustos, incluso otros con quemaduras, mire mi Digivice y observe en las estadísticas de Renamon que ciertamente se encontraban bajas.

Seleccione la opción de una cruz verde, donde rápidamente en esta se abrieron varios enlacies en forma de hexágono donde rápidamente presione uno que decía: "Comenzar regeneración" la condición de esta opción era que no debía estar Renamon en una pelea, debía de estar fuera de combate para poder realizar esta acción.

-Tao.-Dije preocupado al ver parte de su cuerpo con ciertas quemaduras que iban sanando rápidamente gracias a un destello verde en cada una de sus heridas. Gracias a esta opción del Digivice.- Lamento mucho lo de tu traje…-Dije sumamente apenado.- Yo… No sabía que fuese un regalo de tus hermanas.-

-Descuida…Ya veré como les explico pero… ¿Tu estas bien?-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar un poco mas a mi altura, ella me inspecciono como si buscara algo fuera de lo normal en mi cuerpo, paso su mano por la parte trasera de mi cabeza buscando alguna anomalía incluso palpo mis brazos hasta que.-

-¡Auch!-Grite ligeramente al sentir ardor en uno de mis brazos.-

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente de tu afán de buscar problemas ahora.-Dijo mientras miraba mi herida.- hay un rio por aquí cercas, ven debemos enfriarte esa quemadura.-

Hice caso sumiso a Renamon quien me guio hasta un pequeño riachuelo, algunos digimon tipo planta estaban usando el riachuelo para echarse agua encima suyo, supongo que era también por quemaduras o por hidratarse, pienso yo al ser plantas.

-No fue mi culpa Tao enserio.- me arrodille ante el riachuelo y comencé a echarme algo de agua a la quemadura.- intente ayudar a la mayor cantidad de digimon que pude pero… esas cosas salían de la nada y tuve que correr, quería salir de ahí pero no te miraba y… Me preocupaste.-

Renamon solo miro un momento el riachuelo para luego decir- No importa que haga… siempre estarás ahí ¿verdad?-Volteo a verme.-

-Claro que si.-me di media vuelta para ver a Renamon.- Tao… No pienso dejarte creo que eso ya te tuvo que haber quedado claro antes… Aunque me digas que me valla no lo voy hacer.-

-Eres muy testarudo.-

-No me importa Tao, yo… No quiero perderte.-Termine llevándome una mano a mi brazo donde tenia la quemadura.- A pesar de que este viaje fue de cierta forma una desventura… La verdad es que me alegra que estés conmigo, se que no quieres que nada me pase y eso lo comprendo a la perfección Tao, enserio… Pero yo también quiero protegerte. Tu para mi… eres algo mucho mas que una simple amiga Tao.-

-Sabes que solo soy un conjunto de da…-La detuve abruptamente.-

-¡No eres datos!-Dije molesto al negarme a escuchar esa palabra.- No para mi Tao... Si yo muriera hoy… ¿que sentirías?-

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento mientras bajaba la mirada.-Velos a ellos…-Señale a los digimon planta que trataban de ayudarse a si mismos a curar sus heridas.- comprenden que a pesar de ser… Datos… sus vidas son tan valiosas como las nuestras. Si mueres Tao… Yo…-

No quise seguir hablando tan solo me abalance sobre ella y la abrace con fuerza.-No quiero que me dejes…-

-Ale…-Susurro ella mientras trataba de corresponder el abrazo.-

/A la mañana siguiente/

Los digimon planta que habíamos auxiliado nos agradecieron, en mi caso me ayudaron a curar mis quemaduras, pero tal parece que sigo manteniendo mi estado "Humano" incluso aquí pues a diferencia de ellos, aunque sea yo también un conjunto de datos aquí dentro, mis heridas no sanan a la misma velocidad que las de los digimon. Supongo que es "Normal" por así decirlo, la verdad es que no tengo nada mas que decir.

Después de nuestra discusión, y agradecerles a estos digimon por su ayuda con nuestras heridas, proseguimos con nuestro viaje, el cual nos terminaría llevando hasta lo que era una gigantesca ciudad en medio de unas montañas, al principio yo estaba emocionado, pensaba que por fin podría encontrarme con algún otro humano pero… SORPRESA… No había nadie, o mas bien no había humanos… en esta ciudad los rascacielos abundaban, algo increíble eran los digimon que había en esta ciudad, al principio pensé que eran agresivos por su apariencia pero no. De hecho pasaban de nosotros… nos ignoraban o al menos eran neutrales dentro de lo que cabía.

Incluso había tomado las precauciones que Renamon me había dado… que NO me acercara demasiado, la mayoría de estos digimon se encontraban trabajando en la construcción de mas rascacielos y pavimentos, toda esta gran Azaña arquitectónica, estaba rodeada por un gigantesco domo que lo protegía. Cada Digimon era: Kenkimon, Breakdramon, Mekanorimon, Kokuwamon, unos Datamon y lo que parecían ser unos digimon en forma de trenes que me agradaron bastante llamados Lokomon, había vías ferroviarias por las calles principales de esta ciudad, los Lokomon estaban estacionados en una gran estación de trenes siendo un total de 15 de ellos.

En medio de nuestra caminata por esta ciudad me habían llamado la atención un digimon en particular era un gran conjunto del mismo digimon eran, según el Digivice: Guardromon, pero había uno de todos ellos que resaltaban a diferencia de ellos, era uno sumamente mas alto que el resto Renamon y yo nos detuvimos al notar que tenían la intención de acercarse, ella se puso por delante adoptando una posición de pelea. El digimon en cuestión era de un metal muy brillante, comparte expuestas donde se podía ver carne, podría incluso decir que era un Cyborg, se llamaba Andromon.

-No queremos pelea-Intente razonar con el digimon frente de mi ante esto Tao solo me miro confundida como si le fuese extraño que dijera eso, pues dentro de mi cabeza pensaba que ella no creería que esto funcionara.-

-No busco pelear con un tamer.-Una voz robótica me llamo la atención, era una voz tan humana al principio pero que quizás con los conjuntos de que quizás tenia en el cuello distorsionaban su voz.-

Al escuchar su respuesta, me alivie bastante pero Renamon nunca quito su pose defensiva, me adelante un poco solo causando que sea Renamon la que pusiera un brazo sobre mi pecho evitando que avanzara mas.

-¿Qué es esta ciudad?-

-Esta ciudad…-Andromon miro a su alrededor y luego me miro y dijo.- Esta ciudad es nuestro hogar… así como los humanos que nos pidieron que construyéramos este lugar.-

-¿Hay humanos aquí?-Dije emocionado pero Andromon solo negó con la cabeza.-

-No, ya no están con nosotros, hace años dejaron esta ciudad… ellos querían un lugar donde poder vivir aquí en el digimundo, Yo, al igual que muchos digimon maquina por aquí, decidimos ayudarles a construirlo, a cambio ellos nos dejarían vivir aquí, y así fue, no eran muchos humanos… solo eran un total de 15, eventualmente cada uno fue regresando al mundo real, hasta que el ultimo se fue. Esta ciudad es para ayudar a otros humanos que lleguen del mundo real al digimundo.

-La ciudad es demasiado grande… ¿Porque seguir construyendo?-

-Ellos decía que era un lugar muy pequeño y que esperaban en un futuro albergar a mas humanos, claro que eso nunca paso, sin embargo era mejor prevenir que lamentar… Aunque cierto es que es bueno volver a ver a otro humano por aquí… ¿Díganme que los trae hasta esta ciudad?-

-Solo venimos de paso… quiero regresar al mundo real… y si es posible evitar que desaparezcan el digimundo.-

-Esta zona esta protegida ante ese sistema para borrar o suprimir, los humanos que vinieron aquí lo crearon con suma cautela… estamos a salvo, lamentablemente no podemos dejar entrar a otros digimons al menos no sin su Tamer.-Dicho esto Andromon miro a Renamon.-El portal mas cercano es el de la monta…-

-Se dónde queda.-Hablo Renamon- pero…-Tao me miro un momento.- Nos gustaría un lugar para poder descansar, el viaje ha sido largo hasta este lugar.-

Andromon asintió un par de veces y luego dijo.-Pueden ir a donde quieran, no hay problema, como les mencione, este lugar albergaría humanos… Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Al escuchar esto de Andromon pasamos a retirarnos y fuimos al edificio que estuviera mas alejado del ruido, me resultaba increíble mirar todo esto, la ciudad era completamente futurística, los edificios estaban completamente hechos de metal, no paso mucho tiempo al entrar a uno de estos edificios, el lugar al principio tenía una gigantesca recepción, había pequeños digimon del tipo maquina que parecían estar dando detalles a los edificios, tales como lo que eran indicaciones de adonde ir, otro estaba haciendo un gran mapa en una pared del edificio, era el mapa de la ciudad, otro colocaba señales de donde estaban las escaleras y los baño. Me acerque a uno de estos.. era un Datamon.

-¿Hola?-Le hable al Datamon, este dejo de hacer lo que hacia y me miro detenidamente.- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?-

El digimon asintió un par de veces y luego con su garra metálica apunto hacia un elevador, que estaba justamente a unos metros de donde estábamos, era una especie de tubo transparente de cristal, en el cual se podía mirar el interior.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador Tao me volteo a mirar y dijo.

-No creo que sea prudente de tu parte confiar mucho en estos digimon.-Menciono al momento que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.-

-Lo se… Pero de habernos querido hacer algo, no crees que ya lo habrían hecho? Nos superan en número y estamos en su "Territorio"-

-Podríamos ser llevados a una trampa.-

Mire el exterior del elevador, pues al ser de cristal podía mirar todo el edificio.-Es posible, pero… para serte sincero, quisiera dormir en una cama si es que ahí una aquí.-Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron había un pasillo largo en el cual había muchas puertas que daban a diferentes lugares.-

Abrimos varias puertas y todas y cada una eran habitaciones, todas idénticas, la misma decoración, la misma cantidad de muebles, y mismo tamaño.

No importaba donde nos metiéramos seria la misma habitación, así que al entrar en una note que era mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba, teniendo desde lo que parecía ser cocina, sala de estar, un cuarto de baño, y habitación, yo sinceramente di gracias a los creadores de este lugar por tener un baño y rápidamente lo primero que hice fue verificar que hubiera agua caliente.

-Supongo que podré salir a traer algo de comer, no me tardare.-Hablo Tao.-

-¡Tao hay agua caliente!-Grite emocionado al poner mi mano sobre la regadera.- Es increíble, alfin algo de civilización.-

-Supongo… ¿Si escuchaste lo que dije?-Ella justo abrió la puerta del baño, yo para este punto me encontraba casi desnudo de hecho estaba a nada de quitarme los bóxer cuando ella entro.-¿Qué haces?-

-P-Pues… ¿meterme a bañar?-Señale el baño donde ya la regadera estaba sacando agua caliente.-

-Hagas lo que hagas no salgas de esta habitación ¿de acuerdo?-Me advirtió Tao mientras se dirigía a la puerta.-

-A la próxima procura tocar la puerta antes de entrar-Dije con cierta molestia por el hecho de que me viera casi desnudo.-

Lo siguiente que había escuchado fue la puerta cerrarse, suspire ligeramente fastidiado por esto ultimo… quizás Tao no sepa de la vergüenza que llegamos atener los humanos… Digo… desde que Tao perdió su traje, técnicamente la veo desnuda, bueno… cierto es que tiene pelaje y se cubre bastante, pero a diferencia de ella yo no tengo pelaje que me cubra o algo parecido, salvo por mi ropa.

Me dispuse a bañarme… la verdad no era lo mismo bañarme con agua caliente que a estarlo haciendo a la intemperie sinceramente… me tome mi tiempo incluso me había recostado en el piso dejando que el agua callera sobre mi cuerpo.

Después de un tiempo me Salí del baño y me comencé a cambiar pero… me había llamado la atención la habitación donde estaba la cama, pues al estar ahí había un gigantesco ropero, al abrirlo si había ropa pero era bastante vareada, tanto para mujer como para hombre, esto ciertamente me causaba intriga, comencé a probarme diversos conjuntos hasta encontrar al menos uno que estuviera a mi medida hasta que sip, encontré uno, la verdad no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado… De hecho lo tome por el simple gusto de una serie que me gusta.

El conjunto trataba de una gabardina azul oscura una camisa de manga corta de color negro dejaba, pantalones jeans azules, obviamente solo conserve mis tenis pues la verdad soy de pie grande demasiado grande…

Me puse a revisar el lugar, la cocina constaba con lo básico o al menos lo que en bajilla, pues no había nada mas que eso, solo era el comedor y la bajilla. Al acercarme a la cocina solo había una especie de Microondas bastante grande casi tan grande de lo que podía ser una televisión.

Extrañado mire las teclas que tenia y había diferentes alimentos, desde sopas, hamburguesas, ensaladas, diversos alimentos realmente, yo por curiosidad presione uno de los botones y al poco tiempo, este aparato comenzó a moverse y a sacar humo yo suponiendo que hice algo mal me hice para tras pero al poco tiempo se escucho una campana de esas que hay para recibir a los clientes y la puertecilla del microondas se abrió.

-Estos chavos no saben ni que inventar Jajaja.-Dije en una carcajada recordando una frase de mi abuelo cuando hay algo que el no cree.-

Después de que el humo se disipo había una hamburguesa ahí sobre la bandeja, instintivamente la tome y comencé a comerla… No describiré el sabor, porque yo la verdad tenia hambre y no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo… Apenas me la acabe volví a presionar el botón para hacer otra… Pues bien dice un chico.

-A provecha el bug-

Esta última, ya con más calma comencé a devorarla, me fui a la sala de estar donde había un sillón alargado para cuatro personas y me recosté en el mientras comía tranquilamente hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y mire a Tao mientras tenía la boca llena.

Me miro con cierta extrañeza por el hecho de que me encontraba yo comiendo, y no tardo en decirme de donde había sacado eso… y tras una leve explicación me dijo que no debería comerlo, por el hecho de ser de este lugar. Para este punto ya estaba exagerando, pero no podía culparla por intentar protegerme. De igual forma tome un poco de lo que ella había traído, tanto para que no se sintiera mal, como para acompañarla comiendo.

-La comida de tu mundo siempre tuvo un sabor único… Hasta con la fruta.-Dijo con melancolía Tao mientras comía una de las manzanas que había traído consigo. -

-Oye Tao… ¿Cómo es que tú evolucionaras?-

Ella me miro un momento, para después decirme –No será imposible… Sé que poder regresar a lo que era cuando nos encontramos. Hasta entonces… Tan solo te pido paciencia para hacerlo. Mi hermana creía que ustedes los humanos eran una parte importante para nosotros los Digimon, pues pensaba que ustedes podían hacernos digievolucinar a voluntad suya.-

-¿Dices que yo soy el que decide eso?-Ella asintió un par de veces.-

-Eso decía ella, pero yo había llegado a evolucionar a Taomon sola, porque fui la más fuerte entre mis hermanas. Fui la primera… después de eso les enseñe a mis hermanas. Ayudándoles a pelear con digimon´s más fuertes.-

-Ya veo… Entonces pueden evolucionar con y sin un humano.-

-Así es… Será mejor que duermas, tendremos que partir mañana temprano.-

-Está bien…-

Me habría gustado hacer lo que ella me pidió… realmente me fui a dormir en una de las camas de la habitación, a pesar de que Tao y yo comenzamos a tener cierta intimidad… esta vez parecía distanciada, a pesar de que mi intención era seguir explorando esta ciudad, quería "Cumplirle" el gusto a Tao, poco después le pedí a Tao que también durmiera, ella tan solo me miro con cierta desconfianza y solo termino recostándose sobre la cama aun lado mío.

Realmente no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se quedara dormida, sin embargo intente hacer el menor ruido y movimientos bruscos posibles, para de ese modo no despertarla. Mis intenciones eran mas que obvias, y no esperaba la aprobación de Taomon, conozco a las personas y he tratado con muchas a lo largo de mi vida, y se que estos Digimon no tienen malas intenciones hacia nosotros. Después de todo ¿Por qué aún sigo con vida?

Al salir de aquel edificio, el espectáculo de luces artificiales fue lo mejor, cada edificio tenía una temática y una combinación de colores que los hacia completamente diferentes al resto.

-Sin duda Tao me va a matar.-

Los digimon aquí no les importaban que yo rondara a estas horas de la noche realmente, de hecho parecían curiosos. Siendo honesto realmente, es difícil saber las reacciones de los tipo maquina ya que no tienen un rostro definido que me permita saber su estado de ánimo.

Pero si bien es cierto que son máquinas… debo suponer que siendo este un mundo digital, deben tener una cierta conexión a este mundo, o una conexión más amplia que el resto de todos los digimon.

Por ende me dedique a buscar a Andromon, no me sentía con la mejor confianza como para pedirles a otros de los digimon aquí presentes algo.

No me fue difícil encontrarlo, de hecho, tan solo basto con preguntar a un par de Nanomon que estaban por el lugar caminando, como si hicieran guardia.

-Andromon se encuentra por ese lugar.-Señalo el Nanomon hacia una de las calles que daba a la salida de la ciudad.-

-Gracias.-

Camine un poco y ahí estaba el, parado mirando la entrada, como si esperara algo o a alguien. En un principio pensé que era a mi, pues cuando llegue hasta con el, me volteo a ver, pero luego volteo a ver la entrada como si mi presencia no le importara ni en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Andromon?-Hable un poco fuerte para que me escuchara.-

-¿Si?-Hablo sin despegar su vista de la entrada.-

-Me preguntaba si ¿sabes el motivo de los humanos que quieren borrar el digimundo?-

Paso un momento y el no contesto… supuse que él no lo sabía.

-¿Sabes algo sobre esos humanos o quiénes son?-

Andromon volteo a verme y debido a su gran altura, este se arrodillo en frente de mi extendió su mano y me pidió.-¿Puedes prestarme tu digipoder?-

Extrañado por la petición de este digimon asentí con la cabeza y saque mi Digivice, lo coloque en su mano y rápidamente de sus brazos metálicos, una especie de tubos y conexiones se adurieron al Digivice, poco después en la pantalla apareció una imagen algo peculiar, era una foto, de lo que parecían ser humanos junto a diversos digimon máquina. Siendo un total de 15 chicos y 15 digimon.

-Cuando ellos dejaron de venir… el rumor de que nuestro mundo sería borrado se esparció. No supe porque, tan solo que ellos nos hicieron esta protección si algo llegase a pasar.-Miro la ciudad y luego a mi.-

-¿Eso cuando fue?-

-Hace años… ocho años… seis meses… dos semanas… tres días… cinco horas… diez ocho minutos con treinta y 33 segundos.-

Deje salir una risa nerviosa por lo preciso que puede llegar a ser una maquina como esta.

-¿Crees que alguno de ellos quisiera eliminar el Digimundo?-Mire a Andromon.-

-No… Todos eran como tu… Curiosos de todo, amantes de lo nuevo, aventurarse en este mundo, los cambio para ser unas mejores personas. Cuando regresaron a su mundo… No se qué los haya hecho cambiar.-

-Comprendo… Andromon, una cosa más. Este domo… esta barrera, ¿para qué fue hecha?-

-Muchos digimon saben que este lugar no será borrado, pero seguimos las ordenes de nuestros compañeros humanos, de no permitir que nadie más este aquí, a pesar de que sean Digimon´s, sean buenos o malos… No podemos dejar que nadie esté aquí, más que los digimon´s que viste y los humanos.-

-Entiendo… y… Hay algo que pueda hacer o a donde ir para evitar que este mundo… sea borrado?-

-En Rusia… Todos los mandos principales fueron transferidos a ese lugar… En la capital, si el sistema no falla, está en la sede de Tecnologia Romanof.-

Dicho esto, mire que los tubos que rodeaban a mi Digivice, se desprendieron, liberándolo.

-Supongo que será el siguiente lugar al cual ir… Una cosa mas.-

-¿Si?-

-Que quiere decir "DDD"-

-Defensor Del Digimondo.-


	9. La montaña

Llegar a los pies de la montaña había sido, en teoría lo más simple, lo difícil era llegar a la cima, primero que nada, no se podía mirar hasta donde llegaba lo alto de la montaña, de hecho había nubes gruesas que cubrían lo que miraba como la mitad de la montaña, por ende no podía esperar mucho. Sumado a eso, la gran cantidad de Digimon´s en estos lugares era muy abundante, particularmente siendo digimon´s del tipo volador.

Habíamos optado por prescindir de avanzar por el día por obvias razones, así que en medio de la noche decidimos avanzar. Había un camino que hacia espiral alrededor de la montaña para llegar hasta la cima, de hecho estaba muy bien cuidado para ser honesto. Siendo una especie de empedrado con lo que parecían ser un barandal en todo momento para evitar que hubiera un incidente de que alguien callera.  
Según Tao, es normal encontrar esta clase de caminos por todo el Digimundo, son cosas ajenas que aparecen de la nada, de cierta forma.

Nuestro trayecto hasta la montaña había sido largo… Al menos desde mi punto de vista. Tras el incidente del incendio en el bosque, las cosas se habían puesto peligrosas, la actividad de lo digimon's también. Era difícil caminar durante el día.

Desde entonces no había día que no peleáramos para seguir vivos, sentía lastima por los digimon´s que únicamente peleaban por pelear, y nosotros, en nuestro intento por seguir vivos, teníamos que matarlos. Tao dice que no debo sentir lastima por ellos, pues dice: "Ellos no sentirían lastima por matar alguien más débil que ellos". No sé qué corre por la cabeza de los digimon´s realmente, y no quiero enterarme, pero, es estúpido y arrogante solamente pelear para demostrar que alguien es fuerte. Creo comenzar a entender porque hay un grupo de humanos que quiere borrar el Digimundo. Son una amenaza… Al menos la parte de los digimon´s que son agresivos por naturaleza propia. Pues existen y comprobé que hay otro grupo de Digimon´s que viven de forma pacífica, incluso, han hecho poblados, véase el caso de los Gekomon´s.

Pero, insistiendo en el tema… No me gusta que Tao pelee, tengo miedo que algo le pase, ella es mi responsabilidad como yo soy la suya, es un circulo de cuidado del uno al otro… Solo que, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ella realmente.

Miro el Digivice mientras caminamos por el sendero que se supone nos llevaría hasta la cima de la montaña… Me quedaba pensante. Saber que tenía algo en mis manos que era tan importante, me era difícil de creer. "Defensor Del Digimundo" "D-D-D" Defender un mundo que no es el mío… Apenas sabia de su existencia hace poco ma de una semana, ¿y quieren que lo defienda? Encima de todos, no sería mi responsabilidad… Existen bestias sagradas, según me conto Tao, no debería siquiera importarme ni en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a este mundo.

Claro, había cosas que me fascinaban de este mundo, como el hecho de que, aquí no puedes morir… Bueno, yo en teoría aun puedo morir… Según me explico Taomon, yo no tengo una base de datos "Guardada" como si se tratara de un videojuego. Mientras que ellos l morir, sus datos son renovados y se transforman en un digihuevo, para volver a la vida… Solo que ellos no recordaran absolutamente nada de su "Vida" anterior, es como si implementaran la creencia de nosotros los humanos, sobre la vida después de la muerte. Eso sin duda alguna.

Había hablado con Tao sobre esto realmente, me pregunto si nosotros también podíamos "Revivir"

-No precisamente.-Dije caminando detrás de ella.-

-¿Ustedes no naden de un huevo?-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras volteaba a verme.-

-Es más complejo que eso realmente, veras, creemos o se cree que podemos "Reencarnar" como ustedes los digimon´s, de hecho hay pruebas que demuestran que si existe la Reencarnación , solo que nadie puede recordar lo ocurrido en si vida pasada, al menos no en su totalidad.-

-Entonces… Si algo te pasa a ti,¿ ya no te volvería a ver?-

-Sí, básicamente, además, nosotros no explotamos en destellos blancos de información… De hecho nuestro cuerpo permanece intacto-Me señale a mí mismo.- Nuestros corazones y cerebro dejan de funcionar, y pasamos a tener un aspecto más pálido, posteriormente nuestro cuerpo se descompone y se vuelve irreconocible con el tiempo.-

-Comprendo… Y ¿cómo es la muerte para ustedes?-

-No sabría decirte, es algo que solo ocurre una vez en cada humano, no es algo que se experimente repetidas veces, unos dicen que ven una luz al final de un túnel oscuro, otros que es un sentimiento de gozo y alegría, mientras que una buena parte es agonía y sufrimiento antes de entrar en una paz eterna… No sabría decirte con claridad que es para nosotros… Tan solo podría decirte que es una etapa de nuestra vida…-

-…-

Ella permaneció en silencio, de hecho era buena en eso, podía pasar horas sin decirme ni una sola palabra, no es que le moleste hablar, no, eso me lo dejo en claro, es solo que le gusta el silencio, la paz… De hecho me había dicho, que había disfrutado mucho estar en la tierra, porque era mucho más pacífica que el Digimundo.  
Yo por otro lado, siempre estaba al pendiente de Tao, me preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo en silencio, pues pensaba que en cualquier momento algún digimon nos podría saltar encima de nosotros, y la verdad no lo dudo.

-¿Siempre fuiste tan callada?-Dije al tiempo que mire que debíamos pasar por un puente… O al menos yo, ella prácticamente tomo carrera y de un salto llego hasta el otro lado del puente.- Claro… Que el chico haga de cebo si el puente cae.-Rodee los ojos mientras tomaba las cuerdas que hacían de barandal-

-La mayor parte de mi vida… Fui la mayor de mis hermanas, nuestros "Padres" habían dejado nuestro poblado, a petición de una de las bestias sagradas y se dirigieron al sur del Digimundo, para cuidar otros bosques y puertas… Pero antes de eso, me habían enseñado a ser siempre la mejor. Pues sería yo la sucesora y la encargada de proteger ese bosque y a nuestra raza y derivados… Por ende crecí en un ambiente estricto.-

Al llegar hasta el otro lado ella se colocó a un lado mío y comenzamos a caminar juntos.- ¿Tus padres eran estrictos?-

-Si… Mayor mente debido a que yo sería su sucesora…-Ella dio un salto para posarse sobre una de las rocas para mirar más adelante lo que nos esperaba.- Es por eso que a diferencia de las otras Renamon´s, Kiubimon´s y Taomon´s, había Adquirido nuevas habilidades y características únicas… y aun las tengo.-

-Entonces… Si un digimon entrena o hace algo en específico puede adquirir habilidades que no están registradas en el Digivice. ¿Es eso?-Ella asintió.-

-Exactamente.-Dio un salto y se posiciono nuevamente al lado mío.- Pero… Regresando al tema en cuestión… La razón por la que paso gran parte en silencio, es porque así se me había pedido estar… Gran parte de mi vida era meditar, y comprender lo que me rodea, cuando llegue a ser una Taomon, mis sentidos eran claramente mucho más desarrollados que las de mis hermanas. No solo era más fuerte, también ágil. Y eso para un digimon de nuestra especie es muy importante.-

-Ya veo… Taomon ¿es la evolución más alta a la que alcanzan ustedes?-

-No, hay una más… Pero, hasta donde sé y estoy enterada, solo hay una Renamon que la alcanzo… Y no fue sola.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Incline mi cabeza confundido.-

-Sí, aunque, de la forma en que me entere es un simple rumor entre los de nuestra especie, ninguna la ha visto realmente, pero el rumor llego a nuestra especie cuando un grupo de digimon´s y las bestias sagradas estaban atendiendo un problema… Según escuche, su nombre es Sakuyamon.-

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras caminábamos, había cierto tono de envidia en su voz… Como si algo la molestara.

-Supe que, ella se había unido a una humana, y que posteriormente se habían transformado o evolucionado a Sakuyamon.-

-Por la forma en que lo dices, es como si no pudieras llegar a esa evolución de forma convencional, ¿o me equivoco?-

Ella guardo silencio, tan solo me respondió con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza… Del poco tiempo que he conocido a Tao, ella era de la clase de "Personas" que le gustaba superarse a sí mismo, o hacer las cosas sola, ella era una de estas personas… Y de hecho fui testigo de la forma en que ha cambiado, pues cundo la conocí ella era fría, y la verdad distante conmigo… No hace falta decir que desde que nos conocimos ella se abrió mucho más, se "Ablando" pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-¿Te molesta algo?- dije con cierta preocupación, ya que no me había dicho nada y solo miraba al piso mientras caminábamos.-

-Siempre he hecho las cosas por mi misma… Nunca necesite la ayuda de nadie, y siempre había logrado salir adelante…-

Su mirada se volvió muy seria al tiempo que la alzaba y me miraba a mi… Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna cuando ella me miro de esa forma.

-Nunca necesite de nadie… Y siempre hice las cosas sola…-Poco después de decir esto su mirada se suavizo.-Que equivocada estaba desde un principio. Nadie puede hacer las cosas solo… Y eso, tú me lo enseñaste.-Me sonrió cariñosamente, a lo que yo, por mi parte, solo me sonroje por lo que dijo.- Sé, que ustedes los humanos, no son fuertes… Pero hay algo en ustedes que los hace muy fuertes…-

-¿Qué es?-

Mi intriga y mi incógnita no pudieron ser respondidas cuando Tao me empujo rápidamente hacia un costado suyo, fue un reflejo tan rápido que lo único que pude ver, fue su pelaje amarillo cubriéndome el rostro. Después de eso una explosión golpeo la montaña a varios metros por donde nosotros estábamos subiendo. Las rocas comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros y Tao únicamente me cubrió de cualquier roca que pudiera caer encima de mí. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de localizar la fuente de lo que nos atacó.

Mirando de un lado a otro, yo me puse de pie poniéndome detrás de las rocas para evitar que otra explosión me golpeara.

-¡Sigue el sendero y no te detengas!-Exclamo Tao mientras daba un salto hacia una de las columnas de la montaña, y como cual agilidad y destreza de una cabra comenzó a bajar de la montaña de salto en salto.-

-¡Y adonde se supone que debo ir!-

Mire hacia abajo y solo pude mirar una especie de minotauro de gran tamaño… le tanteo que debe tener uno metros de altura, parecía demasiado musculoso, sin mencionar que uno de sus brazos parecía una especie de cañón, era extraño. Tome el Digivice y rápidamente al tiempo que me preguntaba de este digimon, salieron todos sus datos.

 _Minotaurmon: En etapa adulta, del tipo bestia humanoide, de la familia de los soldados de pesadilla un digimon que posee un fuerte poder oscuro, pese a que sus ataques sean lentos, su fuerza es descomunal. Su piel es extremadamente firme y gruesa, su "Brazo demonio" tiene un gran alcance para realizar ataques._

Apenas termine de leer las especificaciones, cuando de la nada otra explosión se llevó a cabo a unos metros detrás de mí, poco después de ello solo comencé a correr en dirección hacia donde Tao me había dicho que fuese, tuve que seguir el maldito sendero por todo lo que valía, para ponerme a salvo. Para mi gusto o disgusto, justo cuando había logrado llegar hasta unas escaleras que daban a un nuevo sector de la montaña algo callo con fuerza, erguido en dos patas… Mostrándose de manera imponente ante mi… era otro de esos Minotaurmon, pero esta vez su piel era oscura y mucho mayor en musculatura que el que mire a los pies de la montaña.

Instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás temblando al tiempo que decía.

-Sabes, creo que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para resolver esto de manera pacífica…-Dije nervioso mientras seguía dando pasos en retroceso hasta que un fuerte rugido salió de ese digimon mientras golpeaba con su puño metalizado el suelo de la montaña haciendo temblar- O lo podemos resolver de la manera violenta pero yo estando por allá-

Sin más comencé a correr en sentido contrario a donde estaba este digimon. Agradecía que al menos las indicciones del digimon eran ciertas, era lento incluso "corriendo", de hecho parecía que el trotaba, sin embargo debido a su gran tamaño, donde yo corría dando 5 pasos el solo daba uno o dos.

Mire hacia debajo de la montaña por unos instantes y solo mire a Tao, combatiendo con el otro Minotaurmon.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos….-Me respondía a mi mismo mientras volteaba hacia atrás.- ¡Sigue el sendero decía!...-Grite mientras corría. -¡No te detengas decía!-

Llegue al puente que cruzamos Tao y yo, eran unos 100 metros de puente colgante, intente darme a la carrera para llegar al otro lado pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, la soga del lado contrario se rompió abruptamente, instintivamente me aferre a los tablones del puente, mirando hacia atrás y solo miraba al digimon que se había detenido al ras del precipicio que había justo debajo de él y mío.

-¡CARAJO!-Gruñí para mis adentros al sentir una opresión en mi pecho, decidí no darle mucha importancia realmente solo aferrarme a los tablones y no caer, mire hacia arriba, y relativamente podría estar seguro si escalaba para llegar hasta arriba pero, cuando coloque mi mano sobre el siguiente escalón para subir como si fuese una escalera este se rompió.- ¡Tao!-

Mi respuesta fue una explosión a un metro de mí, contra la pared, mire hacia atrás, al digimon y este sostenía su brazo como si fuese un cañón, cuando vislumbre que preparaba otro tiro, mire hacia abajo y note que tenia quizás unos 30 metros de tablones… solo deseaba no tener que hacerlo.

Cuando supuse que haría el siguiente disparo me solté y me intente aferrar nuevamente de los tablones, salvándome de otro intento de su parte de dispararme.

-¡Alex!-

Intente buscar con la mirada a Tao, y la mire subiendo, con saltos largos y altos para llegar a ayudarme… Ya lo dije antes… Yo no soy precisamente un deportista, soy solo un chico promedio y por ende, deberían de suponer que mi fuerza en los brazos no tampoco es la mejor para sostenerme.

-¡Tao, ayúdame!-Grite desesperado intentando aferrarme a las tablas. Cuando dirigí mi mirada nuevamente hacia el Minotaurmon este estaba punto de lanzar otro disparo, mire hacia abajo para ver su podía realizar otro desplazamiento, y si, pero si no me alcanzaba a aferrar a la última tabla podría caer y morir, era bastante alto… Aunque caro que me cuestionaba si moriría, porque había caído a ese lago desde una altura de un rascacielos y no me paso absolutamente nada, había escuchado que caer al agua desde una altura enorme, era como caer en pavimento, y lo que me espera en la caída eran rocas afiladas y bordes del propio precipicio de la montaña.

Tuve que soltarme, Tao no alcanzo a evitar que el digimon oscuro lanzara otro disparo, el cual le dio la parte de arriba de donde yo anteriormente estaba, dejando colgando al puente con solo una cuerda, mientras que yo termine aferrándome de milagro al ultimo tablón, pero ya sin poder apoyar mis pies nada.

-¡TAO!-Grite asustado al mirar hacia bajo- ¡AYUDAME!-

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona/_**

Tras un último salto, Renamon logro encestarle un golpe en el brazo que ese Minotaurmon tenía el cañón, logrando que su ultimo disparo fuera lanzado a varios metros de donde estaba el chico colgando. En medio del aire, Renamon encesto una segunda patada en el rostro del digimon toro, solo logrando que este apartara la mirada de su blanco por unos momentos debido al golpe.

Con un gruñido de furia, el digimon toro se movió hacia su izquierda para intentar golpear a la digimon zorro, solo haciendo que esta misma utilizara el brazo que el digimon pensaba golpearla para impulsarse lo más alto que podía hacia arriba, posteriormente en medio del aire, la Renamon junto sus brazos en una cruz junto a una de sus piernas a la altura de su pecho, al desplegar sus manos hacia los lados un conjunto de diamantes la rodearon, diamantes tan afilados que comenzaron a apuntar al Minotaurmon.

- ** _¡Koyotetsu!-_**

Exclamo la Renamon al tiempo que los diamantes se dirigieron hacia el digimon toro, todos cada uno golpearon la piel del digimon, sin embargo teniendo poco menos que rasguños, ya que su piel era sumamente gruesa y firme, el mismo digimon utilizo uno de sus brazos para evitar que algunos de los diamantes golpearan su rostro, sin embargo justo cuando Renamon bajo de su salto.

-¡TAO!-Grito asustado-

Para cuando la Renamon se dio cuenta, ella volteo detrás de ella, solo para mirar como el otro Minotaurmon la embestía, era el mismo con el que había estado peleando hace unos instantes, pero tuvo que dejarlo para ayudar a su compañero, el cual aún seguía colgando del último tablón del puente destruido, mirando asustado lo que le deparaba si se soltaba de ese tablón, intentaba aferrarse a su vida por todo lo que valía, solo mirando ocasionalmente a Renamon, esperando que ella encontrara el momento para poderle salvar, pero en la situación misma en la cual se encontraba su compañera, comenzaba a dudar de que ella pudiera llegar.

-Dios… Tao…-Dijo desesperado metiendo su mano a su bolsillo sacando su Digivice.-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?-Dijo con pesadez a punto del llanto- Tao…-

Su compañera no estaba en las mejores condiciones, eran Digimon´s de dos etapas superiores, además de ser dos de ellos, no podría alargar una pelea que tiene perdida, tan solo quería hacer tiempo para que al menos el chico pudiera escapar y salvarse… Sin embargo, nunca intuyo que se encontraría con el toro oscuro cortándole el paso.

Tras le envestida que recibió la Renamon, el mismo Minotaurmon la tomo con su brazo derecho, el cual era "Normal" en termino de tener sus extremidades para asemejarse a un mano, era más alto que la Renamon, y de hecho la tomo como cual muñeca de trapo y la estampo contra el suelo, haciendo que la Renamon soltara un gemido de dolo pro el fuerte golpe, pero cuando el otro toro oscuro se acercó, este coloco su brazo con el cañón en sus manos para dispararle.

-Mis hermanas tenían razón… Detesto perder.- ** _¡Touhakken!_**

Dicho esto, los puños de Renamon se habían rodeado de un fuego azul, antes de que el digimon toro oscuro realizara un golpe para dejar fuera de combate a la Renamon, ella forcejeo una vez más contra el agarre de su opresor, para golpearlo con una de sus garras rodeadas de este fuego, logrando que la soltara junto a un fuerte alarido. Siguiendo y aprovechando el dolor que provoco, se lanzó al ataque en una serie de golpes consecutivos que logro hacer que el toro callera de espaldas, mientras que un último golpe mientras Renamon se desplazaba a una velocidad imperceptible, su pata izquierda se rodeó también con esa llama azul, para encesta contra el pecho del digimon, solo logrando que se viera algo distorsionado el digimon, como si estuviera en las ultimas para convertirse en información.-

-¡TAO!-Grito nuevamente intentando advertirle a su compañera-

De una u otra forma, seguía siendo un combate 2 vs 1, no fue descuido, ya que debía de realizar ese golpe para poner a su otro contrincante al punto de la derrota, pero el toro oscuro no desaprovechó la oportunidad para encornarla con sus largos y afilados cuernos, embistiéndola y chocando contra la montaña mientras seguía con su cabeza contra el abdomen de la Renamon sin dejar que ella se moviera.

Un grito sordo salió de la boca de la Renamon al sentir uno de los cuernos del digimon atravesándola, intento golpear el rostro del Minotaurmon, pero este no cedió ante nada, de hecho, miraba con repulsión a Renamon, con la única intención de matarla. Por ende, tras quitar su cabeza del abdomen de Renamon, su cuerno salió de el en el proceso, pero antes de que el cuerpo de Renamon cayera al suelo, el digimon toro la golpeo con el brazo donde tenía su cañón, lanzándola varios metros hacia su derecha, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer por donde solía estar el puente, solo detenida por uno de los postes que anteriormente sostenían el puente.

-¡Tao sal de aquí!-Grito el chico utilizando su brazo entero para aferrarse al último tablón, había logrado encontrar una posición "Estable", pudiendo colocar uno de sus pies por una saliente para mantenerse lo más "Seguro" sin caerse.

La mirada de la Digimon lo decía todo cuando miro al humano, no lo iba a dejar, por nada del mundo pensaría en abandonarlo por mucho que el chico se lo pidiera.

-¡Por favor Tao sal de aquí!-

-N-No… Pienso dejarte…-Entre jadeos intento ponerse de pie, intentando encarar al Minotaurmon-

-¡No seas necia Tao por favor!-Grito nuevamente mirando impotente desde donde estaba.-

-Tu… No me abandonaste… Cuando necesite ayuda…-Volteo a verlo.-Te deje una vez… ¡No volveré hacerlo!-

Por mucho que le pidiera que se fuera, en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, pero lo que más le carcomía el corazón al chico, era que no quería que le pasara nada… No quería perderla.

-No esta vez…-Susurro la Renamon mirando al toro oscuro que comencé a correr hacia ella.-Te prometí protegerte… y eso hare.-

El chico solo miro a su compañera ponerse de pie con suma dificultad, miro el Digivice que tenían en su mano libre, los estatus de su compañera aparecían en el, todos y cada uno de ellos mostrando porcentajes críticos… especialmente en la salud de Renamon.

-Por favor…-Susurro el chico- No…-Dijo mientras su mirada se cristalizaba.- No te mueras…-Susurro nuevamente.-

-No… No lo hare…-Le contesto en un susurro la Renamon.-

 ** _Evolución_**

Una luz de color verde fosforescente envolvió el Digivice del chico, este mismo lo miro extrañado al tiempo que una serie de números vinarios comenzaron a llenar la pantalla mientras se formaba la palabra **_Evolucion_** en la pantalla. Posteriormente el cuerpo de Renamon se había tornado verde, del mismo color que el Digivice emanaba, el digimon Toro se detuvo en su andar debido a que la luz lo cegó y le molestaba, cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos.

No era notable debido a la luz, pero el cuerpo de la Renamon comenzó a cambiar, pero… extrañamente, no optaría por tomar la apariencia de lo que sería la Kyubimon que anteriormente Alex había visto en el campamento de la raza de las Renamon, o al menos no completamente.

Sus piernas y brazos ciertamente se alargaron, había adquirido una masa muscular ligeramente mayor, su cola parecía dividirse en un total de nueve, siendo mucho más largas, sus piernas y caderas se ensancharon ligeramente, volviéndose un poco más tonificadas, en el costado de sus muslos, apareció el símbolo del ying y yang, al igual que en su frente, y costado de los hombros, por encima de sus antebrazos, el collar de pelo de su cuello se hizo más prominente y más grande, sus ojos se volvieron de un color azul más profundo y brillantes, un adorno en su cuello apareció junto a esto era grande, enroscándose por su cuello, creando un nudo en la parte trasera de ella junto a dos ornamentas que se posaron a los lados, pero quizás lo más palpable era quizás lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara bastante… Cierto era que Renamon tenía una figura femenina pero había algo que sobresalía mucho y que era difícil de no fijarse en ellos. Era el busto prominente que había adquirido, siendo casi tan grandes como su cabeza, o quizás un poco más.

 ** _(La forma de Kyubimon la pueden ver en la portada de la historia fue cambiada)_**

Cuando la luz dejo de estar presente, el chico humano miro sorprendido y con un claro sonrojo la evolución de su compañera, al mirar el Digivice, noto que los estados de la digimon volvieron a estar nuevamente en un 100%.

-Dios…Te juro… Que si muero… debo darte un golpe en la cara por siempre hacer las cosas de ultimo momento.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba a la Kyubimon-

Cierto, la apariencia de Kyubimon no era cuadrúpeda, había adquirido una forma bípeda, Anthro como diría la mayoría de los que conocen a estas formas tan peculiares.

El digimon oscuro no le dio un momento más a su espera, golpeando el suelo con su puño con el brazo metálico, logro hacer que un terremoto se hiciera presente, el suelo debajo del comenzó a agrietarse mientras que de la cima de la montaña comenzaron a desprenderse pequeñas rocas, las cuales comenzaron a caer, el chico se aferró y se apegó lo más que podía a la pared de la montaña para evitar que alguna de las rocas lo golpeara.

 ** _/Narración en primera persona/_**

 _Es extraño, no recuerdo mi cuerpo de esta manera cuando evolucione por primera vez a Kyubimon… De ninguna forma… Incluso la sensación es curiosa… Tampoco es la misma cuando había adquirido mi primera evolución, por extraño que pareciera incluso podría decir me siento mucho más fuerte que aquella vez que evolucione a Kyubimon. Mas fuerte… Ágil… me sentía como si aún fuera una Renamon, aunque yo sabía en el fondo que ya no lo era. Yo sé de ante mano que esta forma no es original… Sé, que no es así, mis hermanos y yo nunca tuvimos esta forma… De ningún motivo, inclusive con el entrenamiento intensivo que mis propios padres me habían dado… Pero… Antes de todo yo… No tenía a alguien al lado mío… No tenía un compañero._

 _-Así que eso es…-Me dije a mi misma mirando mi nueva forma.- Me gusta.- Me causaron muchos problemas estos dos Minotaurmon… Y uno de ellos casi mata a Alex, creo que es bueno que al menos la pelea se emparejara.- Mentira, la verdad es que tengo ahora yo la ventaja.-_

 _Me lance hacia el Minotaurmon oscuro, pero fue tan rápido que incluso parecía yo misma sorprendida, era mucho mas rápida que la Kyubimon original, cierto que mantenía las extremidades de una Taomon y una Renamon, y agradezco mucho eso, ya que una de las cosas que mas odiaba cuando había evolucionado Kyubimon por primera vez, era no moverme cuando era una Renamon. Lo odiaba muchísimo y ahora tengo la libertad de moverme como siempre había deseado en esta evolución._

 ** _/Narración en tercera persona/_**

- _Kosengeki-_

Recorriendo una distancia tan abrumadora, Kyubimon se posiciono justo debajo del digimon toro oscuro, para posteriormente realizar una patada en espiral, logrando estrellarlo contra la pared al tiempo que el digimon toro gimió mientras intentaba reincorporarse lo más rápido que podía, pero cuando alzo la mirada, para ver a su contrincante. Miro como las colas de la Kyubimon se extendían a los lados, revelando nueve de ellas alrededor de la digimon zorro, poco después las puntas de las colas comenzaron a prenderse en una llama de color azul.

- _Onibidama-_

 _Tras decir eso aquellas llamas azules se dispararon hacia el Minotaurmon impactándolo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero estas en vez de estrellarse como lo harían las llamas originales de las Kyubimon, estas explotaron al impacto en un destello azul, creando más flamas con la misma intención de seguirlo atacando, Kyubimon corrió hacia el digimon al tiempo que una de sus patas se prendía en un fuego azul._

 _-Kosengeki-_

Al decir esto realizo una última patada utilizando adicionalmente sus garras para cruzar todo el cuerpo del Minotaurmon, desgarrándolo mientras todo el cuerpo del digimon oscuro exploto en un conjunto de números vinarios y lo que parecía ser información al azar.

Sus orejas se dirigieron hacia atrás de ella escuchando un sonido que la alerto y rápidamente en un salto evito una de las embestidas del último digimon toro, el cual tomo su cañón con su mano, para apuntarle Kyubimon, quien miro esto con cierta extrañeza por el intento del digimon por seguir peleando contra ella.  
Restándole importancia a la actitud de su contrincante, Kyubimon dio un salto justo en el momento que el Minotaurmon disparo su cañón. Justo en medio del salto, Kyubimon extendió sus colas nuevamente, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a ella igual como si fuese la habilidad principal de una Renamon, sus colas se prendieron nuevamente en ese fuego azul, pero al mismo tiempo un gran conjunto de diamantes aparecieron frente a ella.

- _¡Kurisutarufaia!-_

Al decir esto el fuego de sus colas envolvió los diamantes que aparecieron frente a ella, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia su nuevo objetivo, estos diamantes, a comparación de los anteriores y del uso de sus llamas, estos no explotaron, lo atravesaron limpiamente, de lado a lado, logrando únicamente así acabar con el digimon, el cual terminaría convirtiéndose en información al tiempo que Kyubimon aterrizaba…

Le era extraño, si, sentirse tan extraña, pero cómodamente a gusto con ese nuevo cuerpo sin duda, le daba ciertamente más libertad para moverse que siendo una original Kyubimon.

Ella se tomó el tiempo para mirarse a sí misma, contemplar más tranquilamente en la forma que había logrado obtener. Se sentía bien consigo misma, pero…

-¡TAO!... ¡Si ya te desocupaste ¿podrías sacarme de aquí!?-

Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en la Kyubimon antropomorfa- Ya voy.-

Fin del cap.

 ** _N/A: No hay excusa para tanta tardanza para esta historia, podría atribuirlo como falta de ideas para esta historia, además, no quiero forzarme a hacer capítulos si sé que no terminaran bien, pero les agradezco mucho que aun tomen en cuenta mi historia para leerla :D_**

 ** _Dejare la imagen de la Kyubi Anthropomorfa para que tengan la idea exacta de cómo es ella, además… quería utilizar esta forma para agregar ciertas escenas después._**

 ** _Gracias por leer esta historia, se les agradece._**


End file.
